


MI ETERNA FIDELIDAD

by Serena4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Dos años han pasado después del chasquido universal... los antiguos Vengadores, los sobrevivientes, intentan todavía buscar explicaciones y rehacer sus vidas, sanar sus dolores, perdonar sus errores...Thor busca desesperadamente el cuerpo de su hermano y amante para darle una digna sepultura cuando se entera, gracias a la ayuda de Rocket raccoon, que las cosas no son exactamente como él piensa...Tony y Steve intentan recuperar su amistad, aunque todavía están muy dolidos por eventos del pasado y por la pérdida de sus amados.Bruce Banner, sintiendo más que nunca la soledad... intenta encontrar un nuevo camino en la amistad de sus antiguos camaradas.





	1. NO HAY SOL PARA LOKI

Snap! Un chasquido y la mitad del universo desapareció, se volvió polvo… se dispersó en el aire… dos años han transcurrido y para muchos, el dolor parece igual al primer instante que sucedió. El mundo asombrado y en shock se recupera poco a poco, los países, sus gobiernos, el comercio… todo se reactiva lentamente… no parece que las cosas vayan mejor ni peor en la Tierra, pero al menos… ahora hay más tolerancia, más precaución y sacando valor de cualquier sitio, la raza humana, como todas las razas existentes, se sobrepone para seguir adelante...

-¿Nada nuevo en el espacio?- preguntó Tony Stark al rubio Dios del Trueno, al verlo llegar en todo su señorío, usando ahora su Stormbreaker para convocar el Puente arcoíris y recorrer las distancias del universo apenas en un parpadeo.

-Nada… he pasado días y semanas, meses enteros recorriendo el lugar de la explosión… y nada...

-Deberías darte por vencido. Tu hermano murió y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto… igual que yo nada puedo hacer para regresar a Pepper.. o a Pett… o a todos los demás... - agregó Ironman, bajando un poco la mirada. Las más grandes tragedias al final, habían logrado doblegar un poco su habitual soberbia- Al menos no puedo hacer nada en este momento… Trabajo en las pistas que me dejó el Dr. Strange y esa es mi única razón para seguir...

-Haces bien en conservar una esperanza… y como tú, mi aliciente es recuperar sus restos… Los restos de mi hermano, Loki merece el funeral de un Rey, de un guerrero... ¡De mi…!

Thor iba a decir “de mi gran amor”, pero sabía que quizá nadie pudiese comprenderlo… después de todo, los mortales lo recordaban como a un genocida, como a un asesino. Nada sabían de como Loki había gobernado bien Asgard, ni estaban enterados de su lucha durante el Ragnarök, ni todo lo sucedido en la nave de refugiados.

-Tomaré una de las habitaciones, si no te molesta... y continuaré orando a los Dioses antiguos para que el alma de mi hermano descanse eternamente en el salón de los victoriosos en el Valhalla...

Tony hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a meter la nariz en su computadora… casi no salía de sus laboratorios. Junto a Bruce Banner, investigaba y experimentaba con los restos del guantelete, con fragmentos diminutos de las gemas del infinito que se desprendieron cuando Thanos chasqueó los dedos, las gemas parecían haber perdido su poder… pero algo encontrarían que ayudara a disminuír el dolor… alguna explicación a una esperanza que se negaba a desaparecer y que no podían explicar razonablemente... Analizaban una y otra vez las palabras del Dr. Strange… “Era la única manera” ¿De qué? ¿Qué quiso decir? Muchas dudas y pocos elementos para despejarlas… pero no por eso se rendirían tan fácilmente… si existía una sola oportunidad de hacer algo, lo que fuera… lo harían, lo descubrirían tarde o temprano.

Cada uno de los sobrevivientes arrastraba una o más penas personales… Tony lloraba a Pepper, a Peter, incluso a Happy. Bruce no había perdido a Natasha en la guerra contra Thanos, pero al parecer la había perdido mucho antes… 

En el mismo complejo, pero en el ala más alejada también se hospedaban Steve Rogers y James Rhodes, aunque el antiguo Capitán América todavía prefería marcar su distancia con el excéntrico millonario. Rogers tenía el corazón destrozado por la ausencia de Bucky y de Sam Wilson, sus mejores aliados, amigos y uno de ellos… el amor de su vida…

Muchas pérdidas para superarlas en apenas dos años.

Pero Thor, con ese carácter recio y festivo que le caracterizaba, había decidido dejar de lamentarse… organizó entonces la primera celebración en honor a Loki, Dios de la Travesura. Era el mejor de los nombres que su hermano había recibido, quizá lo recordaran por llamarse “embustero” “Dios del caos” “Dios de la mentira” “astuto” “Lengua de plata” y lo eterno sabría cuantos apodos más, pero el rubio había elegido uno que le acercaba al Loki que tanto amó… Travieso… su travieso… dispuso comida, bebida y música… principalmente aquella que Loki prefería, su vino favorito, los dulces que ambos con glotonería robaban de las cocinas de Valhalla cuando eran niños… montañas de pan con miel, queso y uvas, flores azucaradas, nueces y fresas… carne de carnero asada, cerveza y pan recién horneado.

Thor se sirvió un tarro de cerveza fría y se sentó en la barra… eran las siete en punto y la cita era a las seis treinta… sin duda, sus camaradas no tardarían en llegar. Sería una celebración amistosa, y en ella aprovecharía para informarles, lleno de orgullo, que Loki se había redimido en el final de sus días, que había luchado por su pueblo, que había enfrentado a Hela y a Surtur, que el pueblo de Asgard lo había considerado su salvador, su héroe… honraría su recuerdo de la mejor manera; y lo mejor era limpiando su memoria. Y quizá les revelaría el gran amor que los había unido desde siempre y que luego de tanto negarlo, al fin lo habían hecho realidad… Pero a esa cerveza siguió otra, luego otra y otra más… no supo cuando dejó de mirar las manecillas del reloj, ni cuando las lágrimas llegaron a su ojo. La prótesis avanzada que llevaba en la otra cavidad ocular no tenía la función de llorar… pero la pena era la misma...

¿Dónde estaban los que se decían sus amigos? ¿Por qué no habían acudido si los había invitado de corazón? ¿Era el recuerdo de Loki tan aborrecible para los humanos que se negaban a celebrarle? Escuchó con claridad unos rasguños leves en el cristal de la ventana, pero no volvió la mirada... escuchó también como la cerradura se descorría y se abría.

-Tus amigos son unos morones...- dijo a sus espaldas una voz conocida, proveniente de una figura pequeña y peluda, que, como si nada… dejó de caminar en cuatro patas para tomar su ropa y vestirse, luego erguirse y caminar en dos, sentarse junto al rubio Dios y pedirle una bebida también- Yo no conocí a tu hermano… pero escuché lo mucho que lo amabas y como murió por ti… el corazón de estos que se hacen llamar “héroes” realmente es muy mezquino… no soporto verte solo, bebiendo y esperando por ellos…

-Liebre… hace muchos meses que no te veía… y vienes a acompañar mi soledad...

-Terra es un buen planeta para el nudismo. Me agrada vivir así… tan primitivamente… pero por ti, Thor, hoy me decido a volver a ser yo… Rocket, tu liebre, como te gusta llamarme... Y vengo a brindar contigo por la memoria de tu hermano…

-Y por la de Groot, al que amabas como a un hijo… ¡Gracias, amigo liebre! De verdad muestras que tu corazón es mucho más grande que tu tamaño… ¡Skäal!

Un par de botellas después, Thor y Rocket reían ruidosamente, mientras las anécdotas sobre el Dios de la Travesura no terminaban.

-¿Y lo arrojaste mientras gritabas “Ayúdenme”? ¿En serio? ¡La cara que tendría tu hermano!

-¡Loki sabía como caerles encima y derribarlos! Ese truco era muy divertido y siempre nos funcionó... juro que quería reír más de lo que reí en ese momento, pero teníamos prisa por escapar de Sakaar…

-¡Sakaar! ¡El planeta de los gladiadores, por supuesto! Me gustaba apostar en las peleas... ¿Tu hermano luchó en la arena?

-No… lo hice yo liebre… pero mi hermano me veía desde los palcos, luego escapamos, no pudimos salvar Asgard pero salvamos nuestra relación… dejamos de guardarnos rencor, y Loki hizo su mejor esfuerzo para redimirse…

-Yo era un mercenario cuando me uní a los Tarados de la Galaxia… y Peter era un Devastador, Gamora era una asesina… todos éramos escoria pura… recibimos una amnistía, una nueva oportunidad… no entiendo por qué tus amigos terranos no le dan a tu hermano esa oportunidad, sobre todo cuando lo tratan tan mal...

-Loki era mucho más que un criminal… él tenía la mente más sutil, más inteligente y atrevida… sus movimientos eran tan ágiles como los de un águila, tan certeros y mortales sí así lo decidía… no comprendo por qué se sacrificó de esa forma… jamás olvidaré su mirada postrera… jamás olvidaré su rostro yaciendo con el cuello luxado… intenté retenerlo a mi lado cuando la nave explotó, pero perdí el conocimiento y lo extravié… ni siquiera pude darle un funeral digno… a él… que todo lo que pedía era ser comprendido y amado...

-Quizá lo arreglen lo suficiente y pueda ser liberado...

-¿Qué dices, liebre? Loki está muerto. Thanos lo asesinó… su cuerpo flota en algún lugar desconocido del espacio...

-Pues… no de acuerdo a lo que he visto en los archivos de tu gran amigo Stark...

***

Steve Rogers entró muy temprano al salón donde se suponía Thor tendría su celebración... la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo y en sus presentimientos no se equivocó… se sintió terrible al ver toda la comida intacta, las velas consumidas, y todo en perfecto orden…

-Nadie llegó…- murmuró- ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera Tony... o Bruce... Nadie llegó para acompañarlo... Pobre Thor… 

Lo vió al otro extremo de la estancia, consumido también por los remordimientos… tomaba con indolencia una botella de vino para cerrarla y que no se derramara en su brillante piso, hizo a un lado los bocadillos inservibles a esa hora y pensó en llamar a alguno de los mayordomos para que limpiase toda aquella evidencia de una negligente amistad.

-Tampoco tú llegaste, eh Cap…- murmuró, sin mirarlo de frente.

-No, Tony… en verdad deseaba venir pero...

Los dos guardaron silencio, incapaces de comunicarse con más de dos frases consecutivas… a pesar de sus propias tragedias vividas, no conseguían limar las diferencias que los habían separado en el pasado. Bruce Banner fue quien intervino de pronto, lamentando en voz alta lo mal amigo que había sido con el rubio.

-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo importante que era Loki para Thor… - declaró Banner, tomando una pequeña miniatura con la imagen del Dios del Caos, que se había puesto junto a un improvisado altar de luz y flores- Loki pudo ser un dolor de cabeza para Asgard, una amenaza para nuestro mundo… pero lo era todo para Thor… era el último integrante de su familia, porque primero ha perdido a su madre y a su padre, su mundo… y ahora a su hermano, al que a pesar de todo quería, lo quería mucho. Loki intentó cambiar. Y luchó valientemente en la nave, al menos eso recuerdo antes de que Heimdall me enviara de regreso a la Tierra... Después, he escuchado a Thor llorar y guardar otro nuevo luto por él… ¿Es que su sufrimiento terminará algún día? Y nosotros… ¡Qué vergüenza! No hemos ayudado en nada abandonándolo cuando intenta superar la pérdida más grande de su corazón...

-Bruce, me siento pésimamente… jamás fue mi intención lastimar a Thor con mi ausencia…

-Ni la mía… Ricitos sabe que lo queremos bien… aunque no tanto a su hermano...

-¿Y creen que él lo entenderá? Lo que dejamos ver es que nos interesa muy poco lo que a él le duela, y no traten de excusarse… la verdad es que ustedes no quisieron venir para no verse frente a frente ¡Ustedes y sus estúpidos rencores! O vaya a saber que era… ustedes fueron una gran pareja ¡Pero ya no lo son! Dejen de lastimarse y lastimar a los que les rodean… y yo… yo le pediré perdón a Thor, ya que, por pensar en mí mismo, de manera egoísta, olvidé completamente este compromiso de amistad…

Rogers y Stark se miraron a los ojos… era cierto… del gran amor que ambos habían compartido restaba solamente el recuerdo, sin embargo, sus actuales parejas Bucky y Pepper, habían desaparecido en el chasquido universal… ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir evitándose? 

-Bruce, tienes toda la razón… antes de ser amantes, Tony y yo fuimos amigos… y quizá valga la pena intentar recuperar algo de esa amistad… Yo quiero intentarlo… Tony…- dijo el Cap, extendiendo la diestra.

-No lo sé…- respondió Stark, enarcando la ceja, demostrando que al final, él seguía doliéndose de la herida del abandono, de lo que Barnes había causado en su vida, la muerte de sus padres… y de arrebatarle el amor de Steve- Creo que debo pensarlo un poco más. Pero no voy a discutir tampoco, creo en serio, que le debemos una disculpa muy amplia al señor Odinson… y a su hermano... De lo otro… necesito más tiempo para pensar...

-Les debemos mucho más que una simple disculpa…- murmuró Bruce, moviendo melancólicamente la cabeza- Pero no soy yo quien puede explicar la gravedad de nuestra falta… solo Thor…

***

-¿Ya me crees?- dijo Rocket, terminando de husmear en los archivos de la oficina de Tony Stark- Tu hermano no solo sigue vivo… todo parece indicar que está en algún lugar de este planeta y… ¡rayos! Parece que hemos sido descubiertos… hay una alarma avisando a Stark de nuestra intrusión justo en este instante...

Thor estaba enmudecido… con los puños apretados, comenzó sin querer a emanar cierta actividad eléctrica, visible como fugaces haces de luz y electricidad que recorrían su cuerpo, que iniciaban en sus manos y subían hasta su pecho… no le importaba ser descubierto… después del poco educado modo de ignorarlo no guardaba ningún respeto por Stark, Por Banner o por Rogers… ni por ninguno de los demás, que conocía menos y le importaban nada…

-Loki quería redimirse…- dijo Thor en voz baja, con tono grave, emocionado… devastado- Él solo deseaba ser comprendido… ser amado… y se sacrificó por mí… ¡Se sacrificó por mí!

Esto último salió con fuerza tal de sus pulmones que los otros ex vengadores se detuvieron en seco. Alertados por los sistemas de vigilancia, acudieron velozmente hasta la oficina… y la visión terrible del Dios del Trueno a punto de desatar su furia los hizo tomar sus precauciones.

-Espera, Thor… podemos explicarte…- balbució Bruce, intentando hablar con él- Hay razones que seguro querrás escuchar…

-¿Lo sabías, Banner? ¿Lo sabías? ¡Tú, a quien considero mi amigo! ¡Ustedes, que despreciaron mi dolor, que ignoraron mi petición! ¡Lo sabían! ¡Loki está vivo! ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? ¿O creían que podrían mentirme eternamente?

-Escucha… Encontramos a Loki hace diez meses… estaba agonizando… Le salvamos la vida, pero ha costado mucho… mucho esfuerzo, muchos recursos que la ciencia apenas alcanza…

-¿Y no se les ocurrió que yo podía ayudarlo mejor que ustedes? ¡Vaya amigos que tengo! ¡Traidores! El Capitán Rocket es más noble y sabio que todos ustedes juntos- gritó Thor, señalando al raccoon- El comprende mi dolor sin cuestionarme...

-También yo he perdido mucho en la guerra contra Thanos…- dijo Rocket, bajando la voz… muy rara vez se dejaba ver por los humanos y el modo en que lo escudriñaban le molestaba demasiado- ¡Nadie debe separarse de quien ama por decisión de terceros y ustedes decidieron separar a Thor de su hermano sin consultarle! Bastardos…

-Bien dicho, amigo liebre… Bastardos…

-Aunque nos odies, Thor… escúchame… Loki está vivo, pero eso no quiere decir que esté en condiciones de verte...

-Eso lo determinaré yo únicamente- concluyó Thor, permitiendo a Rocket subir a sus hombros y después, ambos salir volando, destrozando los cristales de la ventana. Rocket lanzó un grito de euforia… le gustaba la sensación de poder que le daba ser amigo de todo un Dios y remontar el cielo sobre sus espaldas.

-Viernes… ¿Ha encontrado Thor la localización del Dios de las Mentiras?- preguntó Tony, mientras sacaba de uno de los armarios, abrigos gruesos para todos. La inteligencia artificial confirmó que sí, que Odinson había visto la localización de Loki en un mapa y que según todo lo indicaba, se dirigía hacia allá.

-¿Vamos a la Antártida, Tony?- preguntó Bruce, vistiendo la abrigadora prenda.

-Debemos volar hacia allá… la sorpresa que le espera al beach boy no será muy agradable…

-Yo los acompaño… dejaré solo una anotación para que les informen a los otros sobre nuestro viaje- agregó el Cap.

***

El canto del ave de las alas multicolor era uno de los sonidos más preciosos con los que cualquier ser de los nueve mundos podía escuchar… y esa maravillosa ave que cada mañana llegaba hasta su ventana y cantaba, hacía más dulce su despertar. Loki abrió los ojos antes del amanecer… el ave entonaba sus mejores notas y él se sentía dichoso... era la mañana del día más importante de su vida...

Asomó con timidez para aspirar el delicioso aroma que la lluvia nocturna había dejado sobre el verde campo que se extendía ante él… a su izquierda, dos hombres cosechaban unos pequeños frutos de los árboles en el huerto, y dos muchachas reían alegremente corriendo hacia él.

-Alteza…- le dijeron, saludándolo con respeto- Ha llegado el gran día… Los ancestros celebran su unión derramando todas las bendiciones de lo eterno… mi hermana y yo hemos tejido esta corona de flores para que inicie los preparativos y le deseamos toda la felicidad en su ceremonia de Handfasting…

Loki aceptó el regalo y permitió que la negra cabellera de su testa fuese coronada con aquel delicado y perfumado entramado de rosas, jazmines y violetas. Agradeció a las chiquillas y luego tomó varios frutos de color rojo, dulces y jugosos, de la canasta de los hombres que los recolectaban.

-Esta fruta, como usted sabe, Alteza, se corta únicamente para que los novios la degusten la noche de bodas… pruebe usted que su sabor y dulzura están en su punto exacto… tendrán una noche llena de magia y amor, porque entre mejor es la cosecha, el matrimonio es más feliz...

-Gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos… estoy seguro que este es el primer día de mi completa dicha... desposo al hombre mejor, al más maravilloso, caballeroso, protector y amado de los nueve reinos…

-¡Lo eterno los llene de bendiciones!

Todavía saboreando el gusto a miel y flores de los pequeños frutos, Loki se preparó con esmero… no entendía por qué su madre, la Reina Frigga no se aparecía para ayudarle. Quizá la dulce y amada Frigga se había molestado un poco por la llegada de Farbauti entre los invitados, pero él le había dejado en claro que no era a su madre biológica a quien él necesitaba en ese día especial, sino a su madre del corazón… esperó un par de horas y se convenció que no llegaría a tiempo. Entonces se concentró en no perder la calma y seguir adelante con la ilusión que le hacía ese día… el día de su boda, el día en que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba.

El traje de bodas era sencillamente lujoso… la mejor seda, el mejor terciopelo, la más delicada batista… joyas de oro, platino y uru, diamantes y brillantes en la capa, y una armadura elegante y lustrosa, que era muy complementaria con su hermoso casco cornamentado, cuyo brillo le tomó mucho tiempo en lograr… él estaba listo… su cuerpo olía a vainilla y sándalo, la corona de flores estaba firme sobre su negro cabello trenzado por vez primera, porque ese día iniciaba soltero, pero terminaba casado… y su nueva condición civil le obligaba a no llevar nunca más el cabello suelto por completo… a menos que así lo solicitara su esposo…

Su futuro esposo… pensó en él y se sonrojó, iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa… ciertamente esa noche no habría desfloramiento porque ya se habían pertenecido antes y cada momento de intimidad había sido maravilloso… se casaba enamorado y confiado...

Alzó los magníficos ojos de esmeralda y se dio cuenta que ya era de noche… no supo en qué momento había perdido la noción del tiempo. Y se alarmó… afuera se escuchaba la música y la algarabía propias de las fiestas de festarmal, de su propia boda… pero nadie había ido por él… Se suponía que él no podía salir hasta que sus padres lo acompañaran al banquete y se fijaran los esponsales del matrimonio a prueba, del handfasting… ¿Dónde estaba entonces Frigga? ¿Dónde estaba Odín? ¿Acaso estaban discutiendo con Farbauti y por eso se demoraba todo? ¡Por todos los demonios de Hell! ¡Sí precisamente para evitar todas esas discusiones siempre le había dicho a su amado que era mejor escapar y vivir por su cuenta! ¡Que ante hechos consumados ya nada podrían objetar y también podrían ser muy felices! Pero tuvo que ceder a su insistencia de hacer las cosas según las costumbres…

-¡Y ahora me estoy perdiendo mi propia boda aquí… solo y encerrado! ¡Eres un tonto… tú… tú…! ¡Cómo te llames!

¿Cómo te llames? ¿En verdad él había dicho eso? ¡había olvidado el nombre de su amado! Sacudió la cabeza e intentó recordarlo… pensó en él… en sus altos y anchos hombros, en su voz acariciante… en su rubia y larga melena… ¿O era corta y castaña clara? ¡Claro que no! ¡Era larga y llevaba aún trenzado en ella un mechón de su propio negro cabello! Y la dulzura de sus ojos azules... ¿O era un solo ojo? ¿Por qué sabía que era un solo ojo? ¿Por qué no recordaba su rostro?

Toda su paz y felicidad comenzó a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes ante sus ojos… miró su hermoso traje de bodas y se dio cuenta que no estaba más, que llevaba un traje festivo como el que solía llevar a las orgías del Grandmaster en Sakaar… movió negativamente la cabeza y se sacudió con fuerza… estaba positivamente seguro que había abandonado Sakaar hacía meses… o años…

Luego de mojar su rostro y destrozar sin querer su corona de flores, la cual vió caer rota, seca y con flores mustias y marchitas, volvió a verse en su habitación… solo… y sintió miedo…

-¿Qué lugar es este?- gritó-¿Qué hago aquí?- gritó por varios angustiosos minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Sus gritos se confundieron con el llanto, llevó sus manos a la cabeza, despeinando su elegante trenza y arrancando unos mechones en un gesto de desesperación... en menos de un minuto Loki rió macabramente, sollozó y volvió a gritar que sentía miedo…

Caminó hacia atrás volviendo el rostro de un lado al otro en medio de una agitación febril… parecía que extraños fantasmas lo acosaban… rostros del pasado, atormentándolo…

-¡Mis pecados! ¡Estoy pagando mis pecados! Juro que yo no quería ser malo… ¡No soy malo! ¡No lo soy! ¡Padre… perdón! Nunca quise un trono… solo quería ser tratado igual… igual a él… igual a… a… él… ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!... no… no te amo… ¿Por qué habría de amarte? ¿Por qué pensar en ti si jamás te he importado? ¿Por qué mejor no he muerto? ¡Quiero morir! Si entregara la vida por ti… ni siquiera me llorarías… ni siquiera te importaría… seguirías adelante sin volver a pensar en mí… ¡Y me abandonas sin saber que no he muerto! ¡Te fuiste! ¡Dioses antiguos! ¡Nornas protectoras… guíen mi alma fuera de este dolor!

***

Fue difícil controlar a Thor… tras atestiguar todo el sufrimiento de Loki a través de un cristal, y de monitores de cámaras ocultas en la habitación, intentó en vano romper los cercos de seguridad y correr a su lado… abrazarle… besarle… decirle que él estaba ahí y que ya dejara de alucinar con momentos dolorosos, que no podía creer que había sobrevivido, que festejaba a lo eterno como el chasquido universal no lo convirtió en polvo, como a otros de sus amigos mortales… él estaba ahí y ya no se separarían, en medio de sus pérdidas, Thor estaba ya dispuesto a gritarle al mundo su amor y su agradecimiento por recuperarlo… pero… no fue tan sencillo…

-Shuri…- le dijo a la joven Princesa de Wakanda, cuando al fin lo liberaba de aquel campo de fuerza que limitaba sus poderes con bastante eficiencia, aunque estaba seguro… no para siempre- Eres una jovencita muy talentosa… pero si me lo propongo, puedo romper tus cadenas y traspasar cada muro que se interponga entre mi hermano y yo...

-Sé que puedes hacerlo… pero debes antes conocer los riesgos…- respondió ella, sonriendo.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando les fue anunciada la llegada de Tony Stark, Bruce Banner y de Steve Rogers. La muchacha wakandiana accedió a que entrasen y muy pronto se encontraron los cuatro viejos ex vengadores, frente a frente... en no muy cordiales términos. Thor arqueó su cuerpo, igual que un león herido, dispuesto a no dejarse lastimar nuevamente por los que había creído sus amigos.

-Escucha, ricitos… Íbamos a enterarte muy pronto, pero…

-¡Silencio hombre de metal! Cuestiono tu palabra, no endulces mis oídos con más mentiras…- interrumpió el hijo de Odín, lanzando una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Es prudente que nos escuches…

-No, Rogers… no hables… ¡Tampoco tú, Banner, mal amigo! Tú, Capitán, ya no tienes honor, me has ocultado deliberadamente que lo más importante para mí seguía vivo, y me has visto sufrir por él y no lo evitaste… igual que tú, Bruce… pensé que nuestra aventura en Sakaar nos había vuelto casi hermanos, y me has traicionado apenas tuviste oportunidad…

-Entonces dinos tú que debemos hacer- replicó Stark, algo herido en su vanidad, ya que le pareció que Thor lo trataba con más dureza que a los otros dos.

-Quiero que ella me explique todo…- apuntó el rubio a Shuri, con el mango de Stormbraker- Sé que ella no me mentirá.

Tony hizo una reverencia algo burlona, cediendo entonces la palabra a la hermana del también desaparecido Rey T’Challa.

-Encontramos a este hombre hace casi un año… entró en la atmósfera y se hubiese desintegrado de no ser por la intervención del Señor Stark- Tony hizo una seña de “gracias, ahora sabes que me juzgaste mal”, pero Thor ni siquiera lo miró- Estaba muerto, pero tuve la corazonada de que quizá podía ser revivido… pusimos toda la tecnología médica de Wakanda a trabajar y para mi sorpresa, su corazón volvió a latir... lentamente, estabilizamos su ritmo cardiaco… pasó casi dos meses con ventilación asistida, pero sus pulmones se regeneraron lo suficiente y cuando sanó su garganta luxada… respiró por sí mismo...

-Loki es un Dios… no es sencillo asesinarnos… y ni siquiera ese Titán loco logró arrebatarle su alma inmortal, su semilla de vida- exclamó Thor, con visible orgullo- ¡Adorado embaucador! ¡Debí sospecharlo, por algo me negaba a abandonar tu cuerpo! ¡Por algo he seguido buscándote! Mi corazón te presentía...

¿Adorado embaucador? ¿Mi corazón te presentía? Rogers y Stark cruzaron una mirada significativa, comenzando a comprender algunas de las reacciones de su amigo asgardiano.

-Cuando logramos que despertara, nos dimos cuenta que algo en su estructura mental no está bien… Loki no sabe quien es o dónde se encuentra la mayor parte del tiempo… - Continuó explicando Shuri, notando como cada una de sus palabras lastimaba el bravo corazón de Thor- Padece alucinaciones, amnesia y alteraciones violentas, emociones incontrolables… tan pronto se encuentra pacífico y cooperador, como de pronto piensa que se encuentra en peligro e intenta luchar contra quien esté enfrente… si lo permitimos, puede matar a quien esté cerca. Pero el programa holográfico es tan bueno, nos permite replicar una realidad tangible… es decir, Loki está viviendo una realidad para él… ignora que son imágenes fabricadas y que nunca sale del área de confinamiento.

-Por eso, esta brillante jovencita y yo monitoreamos los sueños de tu hermano- interrumpió Stark nuevamente, esta vez decidido a que Thor no lo obligara a guardar silencio- Es tecnología Stark y Wakandiana… hurgamos su conciencia, encontramos sus recuerdos… diversos escenarios que hemos recreado intentando estabilizar sus emociones…

-Pero no lo hemos logrado del todo… sus recuerdos son variados, desde fiestas extravagantes hasta peleas, recuerdos en varios lugares que suponemos son planetas diferentes a la tierra y a Asgard… intentamos rodearlo de un ambiente de confianza y Loki termina siempre desconfiando… tu hermano, Thor Odinson… tiene mucho sufrimiento no resuelto en su mente… 

-Me parece que ustedes no tenían derecho de exponer sus sueños… sus sentimientos, su dolor… no son de incumbencia de nadie…

-¡Pero es la única forma de ayudarlo! ¡Míralo, Thor! Este es el sueño más amado de tu hermano… cuando dimos con él, logramos darle un poco de paz. Cada mañana, él despierta ilusionado con una boda… ¿Sabías que él se iba a casar? Pasa el día preparándose… pero… hay todavía ciertos rincones de su mente que no responden igual… y termina perdiendo el control… igual cada día… Entiende: No tuvimos valor para decirte… pero Tony y Wacanda trabajan sin descanso para devolverlo a la normalidad… ¡Deberías agradecerlo!

-¿Agradecerlo, a quién Banner, agradecerlo a ti… a Stark? – rió Thor con sarcasmo- Loki necesita de mí… su mente fabrica salidas para un dolor muy antiguo, pero ustedes ignoran su presente… ¡Nuestro presente!

Haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de que no lo hiciera, Thor rompió los candados de energía que lo retenían, recorrió la distancia que lo separaban de las habitaciones de su hermano. Pasó como si nada por los sistemas de seguridad, los que al final, Shuri desactivó para evitar más destrozos… y ya sin barreras de por medio, Thor entró en la alcoba… no pudo evitar paralizarse y se sorprendió al ver que no era la misma que minutos antes. 

-Por todos los cielos de plata…- murmuró, deslumbrado por la tecnología de los midgardianos, que cambiaban el escenario a los ojos de Loki para intentar que sus sueños fueran coherentes y en la ausencia de su razón, no se hiciera más daño.

Pero el lugar donde su hermano dormía no alentaba sus esperanzas… reconoció aquel cubículo impecable, extremadamente iluminado y resguardado: Eran las mazmorras de Asgard… la celda específica donde Loki pasó su cautiverio después de ataque a Nueva York, el indigno sitio al que el enfado del Padre de Todo lo había confinado.

-¡He dicho que no interrumpan mi descanso!- se dejó escuchar la voz de Loki, mientras se volvía hacia la pared y daba la espalda deliberadamente al recién llegado- Todos ustedes, Einherjar, reposan en cómodas alcobas donde pueden apagar la luz… mientras que nosotros debemos volvernos locos con esa endemoniada luminosidad de día y de noche… ¡Largo ya!

Thor se acercó sin mediar palabra... retiró con firmeza la capa con la que Loki se cubría y descubrió su rostro pálido, su gesto amargo y sus hermosos ojos verdes enrojecidos… sin duda, el pelinegro había estado llorando, pero el orgullo arraigado le impedía mostrarlo a los guardias y a otros prisioneros como él... 

-Loki… querido…- le dijo Thor, llenándose de ternura al volver a tenerlo tan cerca… apenas podía terminar de creerlo, ahí estaba vivo, cálido, sus ojos como brillantes esmeraldas, su piel de alabastro y su cabellera de azabache… quería tocarlo, abrazarlo… decirle suavemente al oído cuanto lo había llorado, cuan dolorosa había sido aquella nueva separación… pero no pudo… en la mirada que tanto amaba asomó el reflejo de la desconfianza, del miedo… y de la absoluta certeza de que su amado hermano no tenía la menor idea de quien era aquel rubio alto y musculoso dentro de su celda.

-No me llames así… a ti, como a todos los que han pretendido mis favores, te digo que primero me matarás que forzarme a yacer en tu cama como una persona que se prostituye… ¡Sigo siendo tu Príncipe aún en cautiverio! ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques, que me toques! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-Loki… hermano mío… ¿No me reconoces entonces? Soy yo… Thor…

-¿Thor?- repitió el menor, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza, como si escuchar aquel nombre le provocara jaqueca- ¿Quién es Thor? ¿Por qué me llamas hermano? ¿No eres acaso mi amante?

Las últimas palabras lo hicieron estremecer… sonrió esperanzado… y extendió su diestra para acariciar tiernamente el rostro de Loki… el otro cerró los ojos un instante y permitió la caricia, suspirando ligeramente. Una gruesa lágrima escapó entre sus párpados y la serenidad se terminó… su gesto transfigurado, mostrando terror y confusión asustaron al rubio, creyó que Loki se haría daño por la forma violenta en que se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a gritar… cayó del camastro, rodó a los lados y se pegó a la pared, donde sus manos comenzaron a golpear y a arañar lo que eran los gruesos muros de la celda… estaba irreconocible… ese no era Loki… no podía reconocer a su amado hermano en aquella criatura que claramente estaba sufriendo, que no tenía conciencia de dónde estaba y de lo que sucedía… su mente estaba atrapada en su pasado… y eso, dolía mucho más…

-Thor… sal de ahí por favor… solo así se calmará…- rogó Steve, con un nudo en la garganta.

Muy a su pesar el Dios obedeció… mientras Loki continuaba sollozando, herido de sus manos por los golpes propinados a la pared y murmurando una oración que terminó por romperle el corazón:

-“Salve tronador, habitante de Bilskirnir, Señor del martillo, que cabalgas a solas..  
Acude a mi defensa, dame tu valor, tú que eres el protector de Midgard,  
Entrego mi valor para honrarte, en medio de la adversidad, no tengo miedo ya  
Tu fuerza está a mi lado y nadie me podrá romper, igual que tú, doy la cara a mis enemigos  
Juntos azotaremos el martillo, romperemos sus escudos, conquistaremos la libertad,  
Te entrego mi eterna fidelidad… Señor del Sol, Dueño del Rayo… Mi Eterna Fidelidad…”

-¡Loki!- murmuró, apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Él repite cada noche esa oración…- dijo Shuri- Es algo que en su subconsciente le da fuerza…

-¡Es la oración a Thor!- puntualizó Banner- Igual que los antiguos nórdicos y actuales también, consagran el momento previo a la batalla al Dios del Trueno… Loki convoca la protección de Thor aunque no pueda recordarlo…


	2. REHABILITACIÓN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva tecnología desarrollada por Stark y Shuri, donde los sueños se vuelven una realidad alterna, es usada para intentar despertar los recuerdos de Loki y controlar su sufrimiento.

Hologramas que se podían tocar… comer… beber… réplicas exactas de momentos y lugares que la memoria pudiese materializar… intrusiones en los sueños de un hombre sin memoria, atormentado por sus errores, que estaba en constante dolor… la tecnología parecía de ficción, de un poco más de magia que de ciencia… pero ahí estaba… creando los mundos que Loki inconscientemente deseaba crear… para su bien o para su mal...

-Es el tercer intento que haces, Thor… ¿Qué vas a cambiar esta vez? ¿Qué frase inventarás? Loki se inquieta mucho cuando te ve, pero no has logrado hacerlo reaccionar favorablemente... Quizá deberías hacernos caso y darnos más tiempo. Con las investigaciones de Shuri y de Bruce avanzando, tal vez podamos estabilizarlo por más tiempo...

-Desistir sería indigno, rendirme no está en mi naturaleza… Voy a triunfar, Tony, regresaré la mente de mi hermano a su cabeza y lo salvaré de esa amnesia como tú le llamas… Es cuestión de tiempo, de paciencia y de amor… Conozco el corazón que se agita bajo ese pecho, sé que dentro de su confusión y miedo, existe un niño deseoso de ser protegido, de ser mimado y querido, el amor que yo le dé terminará el trabajo que tu ciencia, amigo mío, todavía no entiende.

Tony enarcó la ceja al escucharlo… ciertas frases del rubio lo incomodaban, sonaban extrañas... sentía el impulso de preguntarle directamente si cuando hablaba de amor hacia Loki era porque quería al pelinegro como al hermano que siempre estuvo a su lado… o lo quería de una forma perturbadora para la lógica... pero no se atrevía, no quería provocar una situación tensa cuando Thor tenía que concentrarse y entrar al sueño del otro, para intentarlo de nuevo… una y otra vez, las necesarias, según sus palabras… buscar que en esta ocasión, la memoria de Loki regresara un poco más.

-¿De qué va disfrazado ahora nuestro amigo asgardiano?- preguntó Steve Rogers, acercándose a Stark y sirviéndose un vaso del mismo jugo de frutas wakandianas que el millonario estaba bebiendo.

-Hay algo extraño en las palabras de Thor… ¿No es verdad?- murmuró Stark, dando un pequeño sorbo a su vaso- Siempre sospeché que llevarse a Loki de Nueva York a Asgard iba más con la intención de ponerlo a salvo de nosotros, que de castigarlo realmente… si los sueños materializados en este holograma son aproximados a la realidad, deduzco que en lugar de ser tratado como criminal, Loki pasaba sus días en una celda convertida en una especie de hotel de lujo...

-Thor dijo que era su madre, la Reina, quien insistía en llevarle comodidades hasta la prisión, que ni el mismo Rey Odín podía oponerse al amor que ella le profesó a su hijo… supongo que es irremediable gozar de ciertos privilegios cuando tu familia es tan poderosa…

-Sí, Steve, pero… ¡La forma en que se expresa de él! No me digas que no lo has notado… Thor habla de “amor” “cariño” y otros adjetivos que no parecen para un hermano, sino para… para… ¡para un no sé qué!

-¿Para un amante? ¿Esa es la palabra que no te atreves a decir? ¿Qué Thor se expresa de su hermano como si fuera su amante? Yo he notado eso… pero he pensado también que estoy equivocado...

-Pues si… ya que lo has dicho… No estás equivocado, hay algo enredado y clandestino entre ellos dos y quizá por eso se empeña en ayudarlo… o tal vez los dos nos estamos volviendo locos...

-Es el único familiar que le queda… Thor ha sufrido pérdidas muy grandes, Tony… según nos contó, sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos, su mundo entero han desaparecido… tal vez se aferra a Loki como lo último que resta de su hogar, de sus recuerdos… salvar a Loki significa salvar parte de todo lo que ha perdido. Creo que estamos exagerando y solo es que Thor está un poco obsesionado, pero tiene buenas razones para hacerlo… y debemos apoyarlo a como dé lugar...

-Tal vez tengas razón… al menos él todavía lo tiene cerca y lucha por recuperarlo… Es su hermano, se ha portado mal, pero es su hermano… debe quererlo a pesar de todo lo detestable y diva que se comporta… y nuestra obligación es apoyarlo.

-Tú sigues luchando también, Tony… lo sé… luchas por entender las consecuencias del gran chasquido, por saber qué sucedió… a dónde se evaporaron nuestros amigos… nuestros amores… sé que perdiste a una mujer invaluable y a un muchacho al que apreciaste como a un hijo… y sé que sí pudieras, los traerías de regreso…

-Shuri cree que podemos hacerlo…- respondió Tony, pasando saliva con dificultad y escuchando a Rogers referirse a “sus amores”… era imposible olvidar que entre los desaparecidos, se encontraba también James Barnes… Bucky… el culpable del final de su relación con el rubio fortachón.

-No debes aferrarte a imposibles… si se han ido, debemos honrar su memoria y dejarlos descansar…

-¿Dices olvidarlos? ¿Olvidar a Pepper? ¿Olvidar a Peter? ¡Gran consejo, Cap! Gran consejo…- dijo Tony, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su rencor- Sin duda el mejor proveniente de un hombre que cada noche murmura y llora frente a la foto del Señor Barnes…

Stark alzó su vaso y lo elevó, como si brindara por las palabras que acababa de soltar.

-No puedes perdonarme… ¿Verdad?

-Al fin entiendes una referencia… No te he perdonado.

***

El canto del ave de las alas multicolor era uno de los sonidos más preciosos con los que cualquier ser de los nueve mundos podía despertar… Thor se embelesó con su maravilloso trino, mientras la hermosa ave se posaba muy cerca de la ventana de Loki. Sin duda, el ave hacía más dulce su amanecer. En ese momento, pensó el rubio, Loki estaría abriendo los ojos… el ave entonaba sus mejores notas y él se sentiría dichoso... era la mañana del día más importante de su vida...

Esperó ansioso que el pelinegro asomara con timidez para aspirar el delicioso aroma que la lluvia nocturna había dejado sobre el verde campo… a su izquierda, dos hombres cosechaban unos pequeños frutos de los árboles en el huerto, y dos muchachas reían alegremente corriendo hacia él.

-Alteza…- le dijeron, saludándolo con respeto- Ha llegado el gran día… Los ancestros celebran su unión derramando todas las bendiciones de lo eterno… mi hermana y yo hemos tejido esta corona de flores para que inicie los preparativos y le deseamos toda la felicidad en su ceremonia de Handfasting…

Loki aceptó el regalo y permitió que la negra cabellera de su testa fuese coronada con aquel delicado y perfumado entramado de rosas, jazmines y violetas. Agradeció a las chiquillas y luego tomó varios frutos de color rojo, dulces y jugosos, de la canasta de los hombres que los recolectaban.

-Esta fruta, como usted sabe, Alteza, se corta únicamente para que los novios la degusten la noche de bodas… pruebe usted que su sabor y dulzura están en su punto exacto… tendrán una noche llena de magia y amor, porque entre mejor es la cosecha, el matrimonio es más feliz...

La misma escena atestiguó Thor… la misma. Exactamente igual, como si retrocediera una película en su memoria y la presenciara una y otra vez, como si cada día fuera una representación teatral de aquel momento que solo existió en sus sueños… ¡Cuánto hubiese dado porque fuera realidad! Que Loki realmente hubiese esperado el día de su boda, que su mañana iniciara llena de ilusión y el día cerrara con verlo a él, convertido en su esposo, caminando rumbo al círculo mágico en el bosque, atar sus manos con el listón rojo en la ceremonia del Handfasting y finalmente, después de un banquete lleno de alegría, llevarlo la alcoba nupcial…

-Es un sueño que juntos soñamos…- murmuró, acercándose también, muy lentamente- Es una fantasía que hablamos mientras mirábamos las estrellas, en la nave arca… estábamos tan cerca, amor mío… de la eterna felicidad...

-¿Quién eres tú? No te había visto antes por aquí…- preguntó Loki al verlo, haciendo un gesto de extrañeza.

-¡Oh, es que recién he llegado de la parte alta del bosque!- respondió Thor al ser sorpresivamente cuestionado por su hermano- Y me siento dichoso porque hoy el Príncipe Loki desposa al hombre que lo ama y lo venera por encima de todo en el universo… aquel que gustoso entregaría la vida por no verlo triste ni un solo día de su vida…

-Ciertamente…- respondió Loki, ladeando la cabeza en un mohín de ensoñación, mientras aquel hombre rubio, alto y atractivo parecía impactado con su presencia- Entregaré mi fidelidad y mi vida al hombre que amo... Todos los reinos lo saben, que la ceremonia se llevará a cabo aún con la oposición del Padre de Todo.

-Y en su nombre, Alteza… vengo a entregar esta capa de piel de lobo plateado, con la esperanza de que reemplace aquella que se perdió hace unos años, el prometido del Príncipe Loki, me dijo que comprendería…- dijo el desconocido rubio, extendiendo hacia el menor, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba respetuoso, una hermosa, brillante y suave capa de piel- Fue confeccionada con la piel de un lobo plateado de los bosques de Vanaheim, es una prenda que le es enviada con todo el amor y todos los deseos de eterna felicidad...

-¿Dices que la envía mi prometido? ¿Cómo es que sabes que yo perdí una prenda igual? De hecho… la olvidé en una cabaña en el bosque… salí intempestivamente y la dejé por un descuido imperdonable- cuestionó, tomando la capa y sintiendo su suavidad al contacto de sus manos- ¿Y tú quién eres y por qué le conoces? Pregunto por segunda vez… no preguntaré una tercera.

-Soy un cazador, mi nombre es Eric… y estoy a su servicio, Alteza…

Loki escuchó el nombre, el rostro varonil del cazador le intrigaba... sintió una punzada aguda en la frente y un recuerdo vago detonó en su memoria: La imagen de un muchacho rubio, que usaba un traje marrón parecido al de aquel hombre, ambos caminaban por el bosque, tomados de la mano… se acercaron cautelosos hasta una hostería donde los caminantes podían comer, beber y descansar… el muchacho rubio se adelantó y le pidió que permaneciera tras él y guardara silencio “Déjame hablar a mí” en la cantina, un elfo de luz bebía vino con flores, un troll canturreaba una canción de abundancia en la caza y la pesca y el hostelero… de raza indefinible, limpiaba esmeradamente los vasos sobre la barra, complacido por la musicalidad inesperada del troll.

-Necesito una habitación…- dijo el joven rubio, calándose una gorra de fieltro marrón casi hasta los ojos, quería evitar ser reconocido- La más limpia que tengas… con una gran tina de agua caliente...

Los presentes fingieron que nada de lo que sucedía les interesaba, pero en verdad estaban atentos a aquel par de mozalbetes, que a pesar de usar ropas sencillas, no pasaban desapercibidos en su andar aristocrático y los aromas a maderas finas que ambos despedían.

-¿Una habitación para una persona?- preguntó el hostelero, simulando no darse cuenta de la presencia del muchachito flacucho y asustadizo tras el rubio.

-Para dos…- respondió el mayor de ambos, sin dudar.

-¿Dos camas?- volvió a preguntar el hombretón, causando esta vez una risa ahogada en el elfo y el troll, que ya había dejado de cantar.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- cuestionó el muchacho, haciendo brillar no solo los zafiros azules de sus ojos, sino la empuñadura de una espada tan respetable como enjoyada. Eso bastó al hostelero para cesar los juegos… acababa de comprobar que sus presuntos inquilinos, eran al menos, hijos de familias acaudaladas.

-Claro que no… la habitación del tercer piso es amplia, tiene una tina privada y una terraza, las otras habitaciones comparten los baños públicos, pero esa no… y además, enviaré viandas, queso y vino en unos minutos…

-Eso me agrada… y puedes añadir un buen plato de carne asada… Ordena también que el fuego esté encendido y que no falten leños para alimentarlo... Quiero lo mejor que tengas... ¡Pero no tardes!

-¿A nombre de quien estará la habitación, buen señor?- agregó el hostelero, abriendo el libro de registros.

-A nombre de... Eric… Eric, el cazador…- dijo el rubio.

Entonces, la visión de un verde campo, de un balcón de ensueño, de una mañana del día de bodas desapareció… se esfumaron también el ave de alas multicolor, las muchachas de las flores y los recolectores de frutas… Loki retrocedió asustado, parpadeó un poco y la escena ya era otra… estaban en una habitación, en una cabaña… por la ventana podía verse caer la nieve… pero un fuego tibio estaba encendido en la chimenea, y la tina rebosaba de agua caliente, perfumada con maderas y rosas…

-¡Lo logró!- exclamó Bruce, interrumpiendo la charla en voz baja de sus amigos- ¡Thor logró cambiar el sueño de Loki! Su mente ha roto el ciclo de ese día… y ha fabricado uno completamente diferente, según los registros, este escenario no se había presentado antes en el simulador...

Las miradas se enfocaron entonces en la reacción de Thor. El hijo de Odín aún permanecía fuera de la cabaña, helándose en una terraza, bajo la nevada y esperando con paciencia. Era sorprendente que también las inclemencias del tiempo fueran replicadas con tanta exactitud.

-¿Y bien, “Eric”, qué esperas para pasar?- indicó Loki, abriendo la puerta de la terraza, envuelto en la capa de piel y mirando al rubio con reproche. A todos, incluyendo por supuesto a Thor, les arrancó una exclamación de admiración verlo aparecer… pues Loki parecía estar desnudo bajo la capa de pieles, la cual, como para corroborarlo, se deslizó un poco sobre su hombro, mostrando su blancura y elegancia- A menos que quieras seguir discutiendo...

-No quiero discutir…- respondió Thor, caminando al interior y sacudiéndose la nieve que se había ya acumulado sobre sus hombros- No quiero discutir nunca más contigo...

-Pues no me pareció que estuvieras muy conciliador hace un rato… principalmente cuando me gritaste todo eso de tus deberes reales y toda la pomposidad de la ceremonia para la que te estás preparando… ¡Míra dónde estamos! ¡Hace años venimos aquí para estar solos! ¿Y tú solo piensas en “tu gran día”? ¡Oh, sí! La coronación del primogénito del Rey, el gran Dios del Trueno…- recitó Loki, usando un tono de voz algo burlón, mientras se acomodaba en la cama con movimientos lentos y voluptuosos, cuidando por supuesto, que la capa le cubriera estratégicamente las áreas más íntimas de su estilizado cuerpo, pero también sabía cuales dejar ver enteramente a propósito, así se aseguraba que Thor no dejase de admirarlo y al mismo tiempo, torturarlo- ¿Qué esperas? Vete a la otra habitación a dormir… yo quiero descansar antes de regresar a Valhalla y vestirme para tu coronación.

-Tú… me recuerdas…

-¿Qué dices? Te recuerdo como el que me saca de mis casillas… ¡Justo cuando teníamos tanta paz! Lo echaste a perder…

-Deseas de verdad que me vaya…

-Si no te vas tú… me voy yo… no creas que tengo tantos deseos de quedarme en este lugar con un acompañante más frío que la nieve que cae afuera...- agregó Loki, levantándose con brusquedad y buscando su ropa para entrar al cuarto de aseo sin que nadie lo pudiera detener.

Thor casi se arrancó los cabellos de ansiedad… en realidad Loki estaba ahí, aromático y sensual para él, estaba en la cama, desnudo, entreabriéndole una puerta igual que años antes y él… solo pudo pensar en que vivía un nuevo sueño… y no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil que el anterior.

-Perdóname… perdóname Loki…- le dijo, acercándose a la puerta del baño y esperando tocarle el corazón- Es que te he echado tanto de menos… mi alma se llena de gratitud al saber que me recuerdas…

-Thor… ¿Estás loco? ¿Se te congeló el cerebro allá afuera?- preguntó el menor, asomando con curiosidad y ya completamente vestido- Me estás dando miedo… ¿O finges para que te compadezca y se termine mi enojo? Realmente sabes que no estoy enfadado, además, te apoyaré en la coronación… ¿No hago eso siempre? Yo te apoyo… para eso soy tu hermano menor…

-Loki… ¿Tú crees en serio que estamos en la cabaña, el día antes de mi coronación? ¿No recuerdas que es lo que sucedió ese día… hace tantos años? ¿Recuerdas a los Gigantes de hielo…?

Loki parpadeó repetidamente, como si una nueva oleada de imágenes y recuerdos se revolviera en su cabeza. La escena cambió… estaba de regreso en su celda… perdiendo el control…

***

La cena la hicieron en silencio… Shuri encontraba todo aquello fascinante, ni ella misma esperaba el alcance de la tecnología que materializaba en hologramas tangibles los sueños de Loki, así que sus anotaciones se enriquecían día con día y esperaba de alguna forma que sirvieran para recrear el momento de la desaparición de su hermano, el Rey T’Challa. Pero el resto de los presentes pensaba más bien en Thor… quien melancólico y silencioso, apenas había probado bocado de su abundante plato de carnes.

-Estuve tan cerca… tan cerca…- murmuró, cuando la mano amistosa de Bruce palmeó su espalda- Loki me recordó, supo que yo era Thor y no Eric… pero su mente no estaba en el presente… seguía en el pasado, aferrado a revivir recuerdos que le dueles, que lo lastiman... y en mi desesperación por hacerlo reaccionar… eché todo a perder...

-Vamos, amigo… No seas tan duro contigo mismo, hoy lograste algo bueno, Loki rompió ese sueño repetitivo y recordó tu nombre. Son grandes avances... pero es inevitable que su mente le juegue esos reveses. Supongo que ya encontraremos la forma de revertirlos… pero no debes rendirte.

-Pero esos avances no significan mucho- agregó Tony, contundentemente- No me miren así… no soy el enemigo… Es que hay algo en esta ecuación que no cuadra… y mientras no estemos enterados de esa variante, no sabremos si realmente ayudamos a tu hermano o no al permitirte que ingreses en sus sueños…

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- cuestionó el rubio, bebiendo un poco de cerveza- Habla, Stark… yo responderé...

-¡No!- terció Steve- Saber o no saber detalles personales de ustedes no cambiaría nada, porque no influímos en la conducta de Loki… el único que ha podido ayudarlo, hacerlo cambiar su ciclo eres tú, Thor y no necesitas contarnos nada de sus vidas privadas...

Tony alzó la ceja y fulminó al cap por meterse y hacerle perder la oportunidad de satisfacer su curiosidad, pero Rogers estaba seguro que no era necesario confirmar lo que era mucho más que evidente a sus ojos.

-No hay nada que yo esconda… pensé que Banner les había contado…- dijo Thor, y los otros se volvieron a mirar al pobre de Bruce, que no atinaba a explicarse y tartamudeó una excusa como “bueno, yo… yo… es que era un asunto que no era de mi incumbencia…”- ¿No les contaste nada, buen amigo? ¿No les contaste de todo lo que fuiste testigo a bordo de la nave donde los sobrevivientes del Ragnarök viajamos hasta que el destino nos alcanzó de la mano de Thanos?

Bruce, negó con un movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba “lo siento”. Thor sonrió y alzó su tarro para brindar, luego se dispuso a darles la información que seguramente no necesitaban, pero que estaban ansiosos por escuchar, de hecho, Tony ansiaba conocer todos los sucios detalles… 

-Desde la adolescencia, Loki y yo sospechamos que no éramos hermanos de sangre... cosa que confirmamos años después, cuando Padre le reveló que era adoptado… quizá por eso, realmente no busco justificarme, ya que siempre fuimos tratados como hijos de Odín, aunque por protocolo… pero el trato era diferente para mí por ser el primogénito y eso nos causaba constantes enfrentamientos.

-¿Y no es eso lo que sucede en todas las casas reales, con todos los hermanos?- interrumpió Shuri, con un gesto travieso- No es mi caso, como lo saben… pero sí el de cierto primo nuestro que intentó reclamar el trono para sus ambiciones particulares y no para el bien de nuestros pueblos.

-Tú lo entiendes, Princesa…- asintió Thor- Reconozco tu realeza. Tú eres mi igual en muchas maneras… o por mejor decir… igual a mi hermano, el segundo, después del heredero.

-Sí, Thor… pero T’Challa y yo jamás peleamos por ver quien era mejor… es obvio que él perdería, pero me ganaba por derecho de nacimiento… ¿También es el caso de tu hermano menor?

-También, mujer de Wacanda… también…

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpió Stark, mordiéndose las uñas- Pero ese no era el punto ¿O sí? Sigue contando, Thor o te juro que voy a terminar gritando.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta de la estancia, de madera labrada, se hizo añicos, estalló en mil pedazos, provocando que los comensales se pusieran a cubierto de astillas y trozos de madera que se dispararon por toda la habitación… Shuri, que además siempre estaba protegida por la guerrera Okoye, accionó un campo de fuerza que los puso a todos tras una barrera de energía y eventualmente, a salvo del desconocido e inesperado ataque.

Tras disiparse la nube de polvo, una figura alta, esbelta y elegante se dejó ver… con la mirada de jade aguda y firme, con los restos de su traje de batalla, con su rota tiara cornamentada sobre la testa… buscó entre todos los que asomaban la cabeza de detrás de las sillas derribadas o de las mesas puestas como barrera y lo encontró… de pié… mirándole también de frente… con su elevada estatura, su cuerpo elegante y poderoso, su azul y ámbar mirada, su cabello claro y corto… supo que era a él y solo a él, a nadie más, a quien debía dirigirse…

-Ayúdame…- dijo, con voz modulada y dulce- Vivo en un pozo oscuro, con una mente en blanco que me atormenta con destellos de recuerdos a los que no me siento pertenecer… ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico! Dime quien soy… dime qué soy… y por qué estoy preso en este planeta… dime por qué mi mente no puede darme esas respuestas a pesar de mis esfuerzos por recordar… No sé quien eres, no conozco tu nombre… pero algo en mi corazón me dice que es a ti a quien debo recurrir en busca de respuestas... Thor Odinson.


	3. UNA TERRIBLE REALIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor insiste en tratar a Loki con dignidad, evitar su cautiverio y darle fin a esas sesiones de realidad simulada... Loki reconoce la devoción del que dice ser su hermano y su mente hila recuerdos y emociones poco a poco..
> 
> También Shuri intenta acomodarse un poco a su nueva vida, al frente de Wakanda y finalmente, Steve le propone a Tony un pacto de paz en beneficio de Thor y de las investigaciones del millonario.

Los labios se unieron, rojos, gruesos, jugosos y almibarados… como frutas de la pasión, fue un impulso irresistible que a las dos llenó de un placentero calorcillo que las recorrió desde la boca, bajando por la espalda hasta vibrar en sus vientres… por largos y dulces momentos la unión física alivió la inmensa soledad que las rodeaba desde la desaparición de sus seres amados en el gran chasquido universal… el esposo y hermanos de Okoye, el hermano y madre de Shuri… junto a la mitad de los Wakandianos, sin respetar apellidos ilustres, orígenes humildes, edades o sexos… la mitad simplemente, se habían desvanecido…

Shuri contaba con todo el apoyo de los Consejeros restantes, asesorada continuaba al frente de Wakanda, esforzándose y concentrando su trabajo, no precisamente en el gobierno, el cual quedaba a manos de sus subordinados, sino en las investigaciones que junto a Tony Stark, llevara a aclarar a dónde habían ido a parar todos los ausentes… o si aquellas pilas de polvo y hojarasca seca, serían sus restos eternos y mortales… Ella, como el excéntrico millonario y playboy, se negaba del todo a darlos por muertos, la supervivencia de Loki los alentaba a proseguir… y quizá empeñarían el resto de sus vidas, pero intentarían disipar sus dudas y calmar sus dolores emocionales.

-Lo siento, Alteza…- dijo Okoye, inclinándose con sumisión después de besar a su Princesa- Actué sin pensar… me disculpo.

-No te disculpes, fiel Okoye…- respondió Shuri, visiblemente perturbada y descubriendo de reojo una figura masculina, que silenciosa, entró con lentitud al laboratorio fingiendo no darse por enterado de lo acontecido- También yo deseaba que lo hicieras… pero quizá sea mejor no repetirlo…

Steve Rogers se acercó a la muchacha, justo cuando la líder de las Dora Milaje salió. Le sonrió con aire comprensivo y Shuri le regresó la sonrisa, para inmediatamente romper en tristes sollozos. Steve la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

-No hiciste nada malo…- le dijo- Una joven solitaria como te has vuelto, necesita la compañía de jóvenes de su edad, necesita salir y divertirse un poco también… pero por lo que veo, lo que estás buscando es una figura protectora… y esa guardiana sin duda, se acerca mucho a tus necesidades...

-Pero ella es mi amiga… y además… es casada… ¿Y qué tal si su esposo no está muerto? No sabemos si todos se volvieron polvo o algunos desaparecieron de otra forma… No es correcto, no es adecuado para una Princesa como yo…

-Shuri… actualmente, llevamos dos años sin saber de los que desaparecieron… dos años sin una noticia, sin una sola pista que nos indique si viven o si murieron realmente… Hace dos años, perdí al amor de mi vida… a Bucky, al “Lobo Blanco” como ustedes le llaman. Mi corazón padeció un dolor que no he logrado contener… Igual Tony, que perdió a su novia y a su protegido… igual que tú perdiste a tu familia… todos tenemos una herida sangrante que no ha dejado de lastimar, pero… no veo por qué la vida no debe seguir adelante…

-¿Debo permitirme sentir un afecto distinto al de la amistad por Okoye? ¿Mis obligaciones como Princesa deben estar antes de mis sentimientos como mujer?

-No me lo preguntes a mí, Shuri… esa respuesta está en tu corazón…

Más tranquila, Shuri cambió su gesto por otro de esperanza… suspiró mientras volvía a abrazar al Capitán, pero ahora soltando una risa de liberación… tenía un enfoque diferente a su preocupación y le dio las gracias. Rogers se alegró de ayudarla y le dijo que contara con él si necesitaba un consejo o al menos, un oído paciente para escucharla.

-Cap…- dijo Shuri antes de que el rubio regresara a su ocupación, leyendo registros e informaciones que enviaban desde distintas partes del planeta y que supuestamente se relacionaban con los ausentes- Ojalá un día también tú estés listo para dejar ir al Lobo Blanco… hay hombres que valen la pena muy, muy cerca de ti…

***

No estaban muy seguros de que fuera lo correcto… pero Thor dio su palabra de que lo vigilaría estrechamente, dedicaría las 24 horas del día para estar atento y evitar cualquier inconveniente y al final, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptarlo… Loki saldría de su confinamiento para instalarse en una habitación sin realidad simulada… una habitación verdadera, con ventanas que daban a una selva verdadera, con puertas que llevaban a lugares verdaderos… La guardia siempre estaba atenta, pero discreta, así el pelinegro no se sentiría hostigado ni prisionero, pero supo que su nueva libertad, se la debía exclusivamente a la insistencia del Dios del Trueno.

Caminó lentamente por toda la habitación… pasó su mano fina por las suaves pieles que cubrían su cama, revisó la colección de libros colocados en dos estantes y hojeó un par de ellos, apartó uno y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche… le vendría bien leer antes de dormir. Luego asomó al cuarto de aseo, donde vió disponible para él una ducha moderna y una enorme tina de burbujas para relajarse, miró la antesala donde disponía de un espacio para recibir visitas sin vulnerar la intimidad de su alcoba, incluso una terraza amplia y llena de verde vegetación, flores y multitud de colibríes que revoloteaban sin cesar. Mucho lujo… lo cual no sería extraño si como el hombre rubio le había dicho, él era un Príncipe de un mundo que ya no existía y era Rey de otro mundo al que no podían llegar... excepto porque él no recordaba con plenitud ni se sentía Príncipe o Rey de ninguna parte.

Se detuvo frente al espejo… su imagen era la de un hombre joven, atractivo, estilizado, pero extraño… es decir, obviamente era su imagen… pero aquel rostro de ojos verdes, de negro cabello, de largas piernas y esbelto tórax… no le traían recuerdo alguno. Se llamaba Loki, eso le quedaba claro porque en su sueño, todos le llamaban así… incluso el hombre rubio que decía ser Thor. El hombre que le demostraba tanta devoción y lo enternecía… pero tampoco lo recordaba… No era agradable esa sensación de vacío en su mente, en sus afectos… en su alma...  
El espejo también le devolvió una emoción extraña, como una angustiante asfixia, sin duda relacionada con la cicatriz que lucía en medio de la piel de su cuello… era la cicatriz de una traqueostomía…

-Pasaste varias semanas con respiración artificial… y mientras recuperabas la tonicidad de tu cuello, la estabilidad de tu garganta… se realizó una cirugía para que no forzaras los músculos de esa parte de tu cuerpo, no pudiste hablar para nada, pero tampoco resististe los procedimientos. Yo diría que tenías unas enormes ganas de vivir... llevaste luego un cuello ortopédico que ocultaba la herida… quizá por eso te llama la atención esa cicatriz...

-¿Tú eres Tony Stark? ¿El hombre que me salvó?- preguntó Loki, observando al castaño en el reflejo.

-Yo soy… pero no te salvé yo solo... la Tecnología de Wacanda te localizó, Bruce Banner y Steve Rogers llegaron a ti en un Quinjet… fue un trabajo de equipo.

-¿Y Thor no participó en el rescate?

-Ricitos estaba recorriendo el área de la explosión de la nave donde viajaban, con la esperanza de localizarte… pero te puedo asegurar que todo su tiempo lo ha empleado en buscarte y ahora, en ayudarte...

Loki pasó su mano por la blanca piel de su cuello, acarició la cicatriz y después, hizo un gesto similar a una caricia a sí mismo… Tony babeó… sabía por referencia de Thor lo magníficamente sensual que su hermano era, la mayoría de las veces sin proponérselo… y con ese simple gesto, supo perfectamente a lo que el Asgardiano se refería...

-Thor parece estar muy preocupado por mí...

-Desde que yo lo conozco, siempre ha tenido ese sentimiento de protección por ti… y de cariño… no me cabe la menor duda que en su corazón eres alguien muy importante… Loki de Asgard.

Tony lo invitó entonces a compartir la mesa con los demás… en honor a la amistad de Thor, el millonario esperaba con eso borrar el remordimiento que todavía lo atacaba en ocasiones, cuando Thor organizó una celebración para limpiar la memoria de su hermano al que creía fallecido y ninguno de sus supuestos amigos asistió. Loki aceptó la invitación, estaría puntual a las dos de la tarde en el comedor blanco del Palacio Real de Wacanda.

***

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Shuri al enorme rubio que se paseaba inquieto de un lado al otro del gran salón- Yo digo que te ves bastante atractivo... Si mi hermano estuviera aquí, creo que no tendría inconveniente alguno en pactar con Asgard un matrimonio de conveniencia... pero tendríamos que disputarte, ya que cualquiera de los dos, sin duda, querría casarse contigo.

Okoye apretó los labios, miró con dureza a la muchacha, pero fiel a su consigna de guardiana… no se movió de su lugar a la cabecera de la Princesa. Thor en cambio, con candidez, no se dio cuenta de la insinuación, en serio o en broma, Shuri se divertía a costa de aquel magnífico ejemplar masculino.

-¿Te parece que me he vestido adecuadamente?- cuestionó el rubio, acomodándose la capa y alisándose la camisa completamente blancas y tomando un continente de dignidad. Según la etiqueta del país, estar en el comedor blanco exigía vestir rigurosamente del color de las nubes- Quiero estar a la altura de Loki… te aseguro Alteza, que cuando lo mires a él, sentirás que miras al más elevado astro del cielo nocturno… hay una estrella que lleva su nombre, y es la mejor, la más brillante, la guía de los destinos de los hombres en sus migraciones, de los marinos en el alto mar y de los viajeros en el espacio…

-¿Te refieres a Sirio-A?- respondió Shuri, con su mente científica siempre alerta.

-Yo la llamo Lokabrenna, que significa “el brillo de Loki”… hace siglos, Loki y yo nombramos esa estrella en honor a una promesa… y espero que algún día, recuerde nuestras palabras y nuestro juramento…

Shuri enarcó la ceja, también ella comenzaba a participar de las sospechas acerca de la relación entre aquellos hermanos… Pero fue entonces cuando llegaron los otros dos ex vengadores, Steve y Bruce, que hablaban en voz bajita sus asuntos y que sonrieron ampliamente cuando vieron al hijo de Odín.

-Esta vez no te estamos quedando mal…- dijo Rogers, extendiendo la diestra para estrechar la de Thor- Nos comportamos como unos ignorantes egoístas… Nunca tomamos seriedad a lo importante que tu hermano es para ti...

-Por mucho tiempo Loki fue un alma incomprendida… incluso yo lo juzgué mal y lo traté como un criminal… Después de Nueva York, lo encarcelé… Padre dictó que permanecería prisionero por la eternidad y yo cumplí su indicación… no le quité la infame mordaza que cubría su boca para evitar sus reproches… simplemente lo encerré… y le añadí una nueva herida a todas las que ya tenía su corazón…

-Pero nos has contado que Loki se comporta diferente ahora…

-Mi pueblo lo aclamó como su salvador… ¡Loki es un héroe! Y yo...

Tony Stark anunció su llegada a grandes voces; “No teman, ya llegué… y traigo un invitado muy especial” y por supuesto, caminando con altanería, llevando del brazo a Loki, elegantemente vestido, con una túnica blanca, bordada en oro, calzas blancas y sandalias doradas también, iba desarmado y un poco cabizbajo… no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría en torno a su persona y no tenía miedo, pero creía que era conveniente mostrar humildad…

-¡Wooow!- exclamó Shuri- No exageraste nada, Thor… en Asgard la belleza brota en toda la familia real… Lo había visto muchas veces en la cámara virtual, pero siempre vestido con esa bata tan sencilla y soñando con su boda… pero verlo ahora así, fuera de su confinamiento, vestido de blanco… wow… es que de verdad es guapo...

Thor se envaneció ante los halagos y los gestos de sorpresa en general. ¡Por supuesto que Loki impresionaba apenas ponía un pié en cualquier parte! ¡Era el Dios del Caos! Y era la criatura más maravillosa y adorable de los Nueve Mundos.

-Ricitos… aquí tienes a tu hermano… hoy que aquí nos reunimos a rendirle pleitesía…- concluyó Tony con ademanes exagerados y cómicos, pasando gentilmente la mano de Loki a la de Thor, que la recibió con visible emoción...

-Mi corazón se alegra que aceptaras acompañarme en esta pequeña reunión...- le dijo, acercándolo hasta la sala donde los demás bebían y charlaban antes de pasar a la mesa- Tengo verdaderos deseos de presentarte a mis amigos...

-Vine porque has sido muy amable conmigo- respondió Loki, perdiéndose un poco en el rostro varonil del rubio- Mientras yo construyo mi identidad, aceptaré gustoso lo que elijas para mi bien...

-Bien dicho… siempre he de buscar tu bien… No lo dudes jamás.

El vino rosado fue del agrado del pelinegro, bebió dos copas sin respirar y de pronto la melancolía se disipó… el grupo en sí parecía tener buenas vibraciones esa tarde, ya que recordaban a los ausentes de manera alegre y positiva, bromeaban incluso con el poder que Thanos demostró y comentaban los avances de la humanidad en dos años después del gran chasquido...

-Vibranium… ¡Vibranium para todos! Dijo el Rey T’Challa y de pronto el Cap tiene un nuevo y feo escudo, Bucky un brazo de metal y Thor un hacha gigantesca… ¿Tiene nombre esa hacha?

-Stormbraker… y no está hecha de vibranium, sino de Uru… y fue forjada al calor de una estrella agonizante, en la fragua del Rey Eitri, en Nivadellir… y el mango fue obsequio de mi amigo el árbol… 

-¿Groot?- preguntó Bruce, mientras devoraba un pastelillo de crema y fresa- Ese mapache amigo suyo… ha llorado mucho por él… dice que lo quería como un hijo…

-No todos perdimos amantes- siguió Tony, mirando de reojo a Steve- El mapache perdió a un hijo y yo perdí a alguien al que amaba como un hijo… las grandes pérdidas se magnifican al creer que solo los amantes importan, cuando hay familias que se destruyeron en un parpadeo...

Steve supo que la indirecta iba hacia él, que solo preguntaba por Pepper y rememoraba a Bucky. Tenía razón al decir que las pérdidas se extendían en familias quebradas por los desaparecidos, pero sin duda, para él, que a nadie más tenía, perder a Bucky había sido devastador.

-Parecen una pareja de divorciados...- dijo Shuri en voz baja a Thor, ya que se había sentado a un lado del festejado y del rubio- Una pareja amargada que terminó mal su matrimonio…

-No es propio de una Princesa comentar los chismes de la sociedad- dijo Thor, primero en tono serio, para luego añadir con una estruendosa carcajada- Pero lo has adivinado… ellos no terminaron muy bien su relación…

-Pues por el modo en que se miran… parece que donde hubo fuego… ustedes saben….

Loki fue el centro de la reunión, al menos, fue el motivo… Thor estaba muy satisfecho con el cambio de actitud hacia el dueño de aquel par de ojos verdes que tenía su corazón latiendo con fuerza… Los mortales se esmeraban por hacerle pasar una velada agradable y el pelinegro comenzó a relajarse, a sentirse cómodo. Loki debió notar también las cálidas e intensas miradas que le dedicaba, porque dejó de comer y se quedó muy quieto… esperando alguna reacción de Thor. El mayor sonrió y acomodó su negra melena pasándola detrás de su pequeña y sonrosada oreja…

-¿Hay algo de lo que debamos hablar en privado, Thor?- le dijo, intentando quitarse esa incómoda sensación de estar siendo observado como microbio bajo el microscopio.

-Hay mucho de qué hablar… pero será poco a poco… conforme tu curiosidad me lo demande, yo iré respondiendo.

-Mientras no me inventes una realidad conveniente y falsa…

-Te lo juro por mi honor… te responderé siempre la verdad, por terrible que sea.

-¿Por terrible que sea? ¡No debo tener un pasado precisamente “honorable”, entonces! Sabes, Thor… cada noche, después de despertar de mis dulces pesadillas, de esos encantadores sueños que irremediablemente terminan en terror y me asustan, y me llenan de angustia… yo me he preguntado… ¿Y si mi destino era vagar congelado en el espacio por la eternidad? ¿Y si fue un gran error que me revivieran y me hicieran reaccionar? Tal vez por eso mi mente sigue en blanco… porque mi historia finalizó… no estoy destinado a merecer una segunda oportunidad…

Thor ya no pudo sacarse de la mente esa declaración de Loki… aunque el resto de la noche lo pasaron bien, cada determinado tiempo, el rubio sentía que se le erizaba la piel pensando que estaba actuando contra el destino… que las Nornas terminaron de tejer el telar de la vida de su hermano y aquellos mortales, aunque geniales, habían hecho mal en reanudarle la existencia. No quería ni siquiera imaginarlo… que su alegría fuera pasajera, que aquella vida resultara efímera, que se cumpliera el decreto de la Señora Muerte y la semilla de vida de Loki tuviera que ser devuelta a lo eterno...

El cielo estaba más hermoso que nunca… Loki lo contemplaba con embeleso… ahora podía detenerse y prestar atención a cosas que antes no le interesaban, cosas pequeñas… como el vuelo de un ave, el aroma de una flor… o cosas inmensas como el brillo de la luna de aquel planeta que lo recibía con temor, cuestionándose si todavía era peligroso como antes, cuando aliado a Thanos, intentaba convertirse en su Rey… Loki tenía la libertad para elegir ocuparse de cosas preocupantes o de cosas todavía más maravillosas como intentar adivinar los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel Asgardiano que insistía en acompañarlo y en complacerlo.

-Tony y Steve parece que están discutiendo…- murmuró Thor al ver a los otros dos hablando y moviéndose inquietos en uno de los balcones superiores- Quizá deberíamos ir y acompañarlos...

-O quizá deberíamos dejarlos ventilar sus diferencias a ellos y hablar sobre nosotros ahora que estamos juntos y solos- respondió el pelinegro, haciendo ademanes mágicos para crear las mismas mariposas y colibríes que había visto por la mañana en el jardín, aunque los suyos eran ilusiones de brillantes colores que se desvanecían en pocos segundos… como burbujas de jabón.

-¿Tienes algunas preguntas para mí… verdad?

-Por supuesto… tengo muchas, pero comenzaré por la que más me inquieta… ¿Somos hermanos?

***

-No te vayas, por favor…

Tony Stark se detuvo en seco al escuchar el ruego del rubio… al quedarse a solas en el salón, se sirvió un vaso con whiskey y hielo, disponiéndose a aturdirse el resto de la noche, pues la charla y la compañía, a su pesar, había despertado sus nostalgias… extrañaba a Pepper, extrañaba al muchacho Parker… pero lo que más extrañaba estaba junto a él… y era doloroso… estar en la misma habitación de Rogers y tratarse como un par de simples conocidos era un evento para el que toda su experiencia, su descaro y su ingenio… no lo tenían preparado…

-Me gusta beber a solas…- respondió Stark, exagerando el desparpajo de su voz y sus ademanes- Supongo que no has olvidado eso… un buen trago… buena música y soledad… me ayudan a pensar…

-Tony… solo escúchame: No vengo a pedirte perdón… ni a solicitarte que dejes pasar todos los motivos por los que actualmente me odias… 

-¡Ah, pues menos mal que lo aclaras! – interrumpió Stark, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando- Y ya que tú solo me has diagnosticado con odio hacia tu persona… permíteme hacerte bueno el pronóstico: No estoy solicitando ni tu perdón, ni voy a dejar pasar mis sentimientos por alguien a quien obviamente dejé de importarle hace mucho… incluso antes de esta tragedia universal… no te preocupes, no me interesas tú ni tus nostalgias, ni tus remordimientos, ahora… déjame beber tranquilo, por favor...

-Tony… solo quiero hacerte una oferta de paz… solo eso… No olvides, no cambies nada… no quiero eso… solo que exista paz entre los dos… te ofrezco que pactemos una tregua… para ayudar a Thor, para seguir investigando… al final, ambos deseamos terminar con estas malditas dudas que nos amargan la existencia…

-¡Una tregua! ¿Y en qué términos? Si se puede saber…

-Trabajo de equipo… Intercambio de información… Traje conmigo todos los registros que encontré en la antigua base de Nueva York… un sótano de la vieja Torre Stark repleto de proyectos y anotaciones tuyas, de Jane Foster, estudios sobre la Convergencia y los efectos del Aether, manuscritos antiguos del Sanctum Sanctorum… anotaciones sobre la Gema del Tiempo… es información valiosa, muy valiosa… quizá ayuden a sacar algún provecho a esos restos de gemas encontrados en el guantelete…

-Eso es trabajo… eso es profesional… y en eso yo no tengo objeciones… Pero dime, Cap… ¿Puedes mejor mostrarte amigable conmigo? ¡No me malentiendas! Quiero decir, dejar de ser un témpano de hielo y actuar como si sintieras todas esas lindas palabras que salen de tu boca, todo eso de que todavía fuéramos amigos...

-¡Tony… somos amigos!

-¡Nop, nop! No lo somos… dejamos la amistad en el momento en que fuimos pareja y cuando me dejaste por el mapache de brazo robótico… es decir, por el señor Barnes, todo se fue al carajo. No inventes, Cap… no me cuentes esos cuentos ¿Tregua entre nosotros? Para firmar la paz, primero debemos tener una guerra y créeme, no me querrás como adversario.

***

Loki escuchó con atención la historia de la familia real de Asgard… la línea de sucesión de Bor, los hijos de Odín y sus orígenes… Balder, Thor, Loki y Hela, algunos otros bastardos no reconocidos… Odín no era el mejor ejemplo de esposo o de padre… definitivamente no lo era… tampoco Laufey y Farbauti, abandonándolo para morir congelado… Dos familias que lo odiaban, dos padres que lo despreciaron… era lamentable escuchar que quizá toda su existencia había sido y era un tremendo error...

-Tuve un origen muy miserable…- se quejó, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza- ¿Vale la pena vivir cuando estás escuchando que nadie te ama? ¿Crees que es justo despreciar a un pequeño niño y luego criarlo sin amor?

-No lo creo, es una forma cruel de enfocarlo, pero es una visión incompleta… Tuvimos una madre que nos amó sin condiciones, hermano…- aseguró el rubio, resignado al papel fraternal que Loki quería reconocerle- ¿La recuerdas? Alta… esbelta… rubia como el sol al amanecer y de ojos tan azules como el cielo después de la lluvia… su sonrisa era tan dulce, su voz como el susurro del viento entre los árboles… Lady Frigga, la que te enseñó esa magia que posees, la que amó las mariposas y los colibríes que fabricas porque cuando eras niño, los formabas ante sus ojos tan solo para deleitarla… Frigga la Reina, Frigga nuestra madre…

-Recuerdo a una hermosa dama que nos daba pan con miel, yo era un niño terribles e inquieto…- prosiguió Loki, encontrando algunos restos de su memoria en el amor intenso que sentía por su madre adoptiva- Me protegía de mis travesuras… pero me castigaba por mis mentiras… más nunca con enfado…

-No, Loki, de enfado jamás… ella te amaba… te amaba como un hijo de su vientre… y siempre te lo demostró.

-¿Y murió por mi culpa?- dijo de pronto, cambiando su apacible sonrisa por una mueca de horror.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó Thor, percibiendo algo malo.

-¡Ella! ¡Frigga! ¡Murió por mi culpa! ¿Eso es lo que intentabas decirme? ¡Yo no pude defenderla! Estaba en prisión… pero le dije al Accursed que tomara las escaleras de la izquierda… ¡Las que llevaban directamente a las habitaciones de mi madre! ¡Yo lo envié con ella! ¡Yo envié la muerte a su alcoba!- Loki estaba ahora pálido… un sudor frío perló su frente y sus largos dedos delataban el temblor que envolvía su cuerpo- ¡Oh, cielos eternos! Mi remordimiento es terrible… y mi impotencia… nada pude hacer… ni siquiera besar su frente… ¡Me informaron miserablemente en mi celda que mi madre estaba muerta y nadie tuvo compasión de mi dolor! ¡Nadie me dijo: Loki, ve despídete de ella, asiste a su funeral! ¿Cómo va a ser que el asesino rinda homenaje a su víctima? Si yo la maté… 

-No, Loki… Malekith era imparable… Nada hubiese detenido su furia, ni la de su monstruo en ese instante… Madre murió por defender a… a quien ella creía que debía defender…- dijo Thor en tono conciliador, intentando calmar los exaltados ánimos del menor.

-¿Defender a… Jane?- cuestionó el otro de pronto, alzando la mirada llena de lágrimas y cambiando su gesto desolado por otro de rabia infinita- ¡Murió por defender a Jane Foster! Ahora lo recuerdo… Yo envié al monstruo porque quería vengarme de ella… ¡De ella! ¡de esa mortal que te llenaba la cabeza de día y de noche! ¡Era de Jane Foster de quien yo quería deshacerme!

-Fue circunstancial… madre deseaba defenderla… pero no tienes tú la culpa, a ella era a quien buscaban… tenía el Aether en su sangre, y Malekith ambicionaba ese poder… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Yo deseaba asesinarla… pero tú la amabas… ¡Ella causó la muerte de nuestra madre y tú la amabas! Y nunca miraste los sacrificios de mi pobre y despreciado corazón…

-¡Loki, sabes que en esos momentos tú y yo estábamos distanciados!

-Pero yo la protegí… - agregó Loki, mirando a Thor de una forma que al mayor no le quedó la menor duda de que su hermano tenía el corazón partido en dos- ¿Tenías ojos solo para ella que no te diste cuenta que yo le salvé la vida? Un par de veces mientras intentabas arrebatar el Aether de su organismo… ¿Por qué yo, el tramposo, el embustero, el caótico, iba a tomarse la molestia de proteger a una criatura mortal y detestable como ella?

Thor estaba atónito… los recuerdos de su hermano eran siempre, lamentablemente… los peores y más dolorosos.

-No lo sé, Loki… dime… ¿Por qué te molestaste en protegerla?

-¡Porque tú la amabas! Si yo cuidaba lo que era importante para tu corazón… entonces no me arrojarías de tus afectos… Creí que de esa forma continuarías queriéndome… y no me olvidarías…

-¡Loki! ¡Eso es el pasado! Estás recordando eventos que ya pasaron… por favor… alégrate, alegra mi corazón y ve más adelante… Encuentra nuestros verdaderos sentimientos… ¡Recuerda lo que vivimos cuando abandonamos Sakaar!

-¿Sakaar? ¿Qué es eso? Lo que yo debí hacer… es matar a Jane Foster… ¡Arrancarle el corazón con mis manos y beber su sangre! ¿O debí evitar equivocarme y dejar morir a mi madre?

Loki iba de un pensamiento a otro… de un estado de ánimo a otro… de pronto estaba eufórico y después, abatido… aquellas altas y bajas comenzaron a preocupar a Thor… él había jurado hablarle con la verdad, desdeñó las advertencias de sus amigos acerca del shock que esto pudiese producir en la mente de Loki, y se jugó todo en la primera mano… Loki recordó que odiaba a Jane porque era su rival en el corazón del rubio… y eso, no era terrible, al contrario… era una hermosa oportunidad de recordarle todo lo que se amaban.

-Basta hermano… basta…- dijo Thor, abrazándolo para contenerlo y ya no permitirle que siguiera moviéndose frenéticamente, al ritmo del caos de sus pensamientos- Basta… el pasado te servirá para aprender, pero no para repetirlo, tampoco para seguir cargando tus culpas… Basta… hoy es un nuevo día, una nueva era… hoy incluso es un universo diferente… y aquí estoy yo para ayudarte, para apoyarte… yo… que tanto te quiero…

-Thor... ¿Somos hermanos?

Aquella había sido la primera pregunta que le hizo… su más grande duda y todo por la forma en que lo miraba… tan cálidamente, tan ansioso por hacerlo sentir su amor… pero se había reprimido porque no podía ser tan brutal en la primera charla le dijera a Loki lo irregular de su situación sentimental y todo lo que habían pasado para hacerla valer… sin embargo, en ese momento… con su memoria sacudida… quizá era necesario revelarle un poco más.

-Lo somos… pero también somos algo más…

Thor se acercó para buscar los labios rojos del pelinegro… Loki intuía que esa caricia estaba por suceder y algo en su interior le dijo que no se negara… recibió entonces el toque suave y húmedo de los labios de su hermano, un beso algo temeroso y casto… se notaba que el grandote no estaba muy seguro de ser aceptado o no quería contrariarlo. Pero en realidad, se sintió muy bien… cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir la placentera sensación… definitivamente, aquella no podía ser la primera vez que hicieran algo parecido… ¿Hasta dónde habían llegado entonces esas caricias que entre hermanos se veían absolutamente equivocadas? Si bien, el abrazo se tornó más protector, más acariciante, y los labios presionaron con un poco más de fuerza, moviéndose levemente para intentar que entreabriera su boca… aquella caricia que parecía de amantes terminó por ponerlo en alerta…

-¡No!- exclamó sofocado, mientras retiraba al rubio empujándolo con ambas manos apoyadas en el poderoso pecho- ¡Esto no está bien! Tú… tu te equivocas conmigo… y todos esos recuerdos que acabo de tener… ¿Quién me asegura que no son mentiras plantadas por algún extraño mecanismo de esos mortales? ¿Quién me asegura que no es mentira?

-¡Busca en tu corazón y dime si es mentira!- exclamó Thor, buscando la manera de convencerlo- Loki… yo te amo…

-Lo siento…

Y dejando caer esa frase, con toda frialdad, Loki le dio la espalda… comenzando a alejarse de Thor y sin volver la cabeza. Sí… su mente era un caos en ese momento, violentas emociones lo habían sacudido… pero estaba ahora casi seguro que simplemente se trataba de otro experimento de aquellos humanos. ¿Cómo iba él a matar a su propia madre? ¿A odiar a una simple y patética mortal como su rival de amores para después, contradictoriamente, protegerla? ¿Y todo por amor no fraternal de su propio hermano? Buscando en su corazón… la verdad era que el beso de Thor había sido una caricia muy linda… pero no sentía para nada algo similar a un amor que valiera todas aquellas equivocaciones, provocaciones y discordias que había mencionado. Se fue directo a su alcoba, tiró la elegante y prístina ropa al suelo y cayó sobre su cama… no con un sueño profundo, sino con una pena incontrolable… sollozó ruidosamente, sin comprender a cabalidad qué le estaba sucediendo y cual era la verdad… ¿Podía confiar en Thor? ¿Podía confiar en aquellos mortales? ¿Él mismo… era quien todos le decían que era o solo se trataba de otra fantasía?

Loki sintió que se estaba volviendo loco...


	4. APRENDIENDO A AMARTE DE NUEVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el atraso!  
> La verdad es que el fin de semana fué íntegro para disfrutar de Tom Hiddleston en la ACE Comicon. Pero, ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Loki no puede recordar todavía... pero descubre algo que lo convence y lo decide por el gran amor de Thor

Loki miró con algo de pena el enésimo ramo de rosas rojas que aparecía a su puerta… era que aquel hombre no se cansaba de enviarle flores, parecía no comprender que él no deseaba sus homenajes, que aún cuando le estaba tan agradecido por ser atento, caballeroso y protector, eso no lo comprometía a nada y quizá no había sido lo suficientemente claro al decírselo. Esa tarde decidió dejar a un lado las sutilezas y darle un giro a su nueva vida. Si de verdad era libre, si de verdad no estaba prisionero, entonces podía irse de aquel país, que por más hermoso que fuera, no lo había elegido para vivir y quizá también, dedicar un poco más de su atención hacia aquel gracioso e inteligente mortal llamado Tony Stark. El castaño lo atraía, quizá porque su mente elevada era similar a la suya y más que un montón de músculos, la inteligencia era seductoramente atractiva para él.

-¿Más flores de Thor?- declaró Shuri mientras pasaba su mano sobre los rojos pétalos de tacto sedoso y perfume natural.

-Sí- respondió Loki, eligiendo entre varios atuendos típicos que la Princesa le había llevado… invariablemente, los tonos verdes llamaban más su atención.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas? ¿Lo mismo que hiciste con los ramos anteriores?- Loki asintió sin siquiera dignarse a volver el rostro. Entonces, Shuri hizo un gesto y una asistente tomó las hermosas flores, dispuesta a retirarlas de ahí- Tíralas a la basura… el Príncipe Loki no está de humor para rosas el día de hoy… 

De esa forma, las rosas sufrieron el mismo destino que otros infructuosos intentos del Dios del trueno por derretir el corazón de su hermano, quien al volver a la vida, según parecía, no solo sus recuerdos se mezclaban entre sueños y realidades, sino que sus sentimientos no se conservaron… y en pocas palabras, el inmenso amor de Thor ya no era correspondido por Loki.

-Y quizá pudieras ordenar a tu gente que deje de traerme obsequios y flores… en realidad no quiero lastimar a mi hermano, pero simplemente esto debe cesar...

-Claro…- concluyó la joven Wakandiana, dejando la tarjetita rescatada de las rosas sobre la mesita de centro, junto al vaso donde el pelinegro bebía una taza de té- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a cabalgar? Te aseguro que mi país tiene todavía hermosos paisajes para disfrutar… con el calor de este verano, tomar un descanso junto a alguna fuente de agua será muy bueno...

-Sí, los acompañaré… Tony llegará por mí cuando termine su trabajo y entonces los alcanzaremos…

***

La vista era espectacular… no cabía duda que ubicar su base temporal en aquel hermoso país había sido una buena idea… el paisaje era imponente, la caída de agua, el remanso cristalino, las rocas y la vegetación rodeando aquel punto de descanso… era idílico… 

Hasta ahí llegaron la princesa Shuri y sus invitados.

-Alteza…- dijo Okoye. Ofreciendo su mano para que la muchacha bajara con seguridad al pequeño claro sombreado, donde solían descansar y estar al alcance del apacible ojo de agua del color de las turquesas.

-Gracias inmensas- sonrió Shuri, estrechándola fugazmente y soltándola de inmediato- Yo puedo sola...

La guerrera devolvió la sonrisa y continuó su custodia. Abajo. Acondicionado para pasar un día de campo de ensueño, Shuri se sentó en una de las varias sillas y metió sus pies descalzos en el agua, tomando una bebida de frutas y saludando a una hermosa mujer rubia que procuraba proteger su pálida piel de los rayos del sol.

-Gracias, Bruce…- dijo la rubia, tomando la copa que le era ofrecida por el ex vengador y permitiendo que se sentara a su lado también.

-¿Ustedes han fumado la pipa de la paz?- dijo la joven, colocándose crema con bloqueador solar en su hermosa y morena piel- Por lo que sé de todos los que se hicieron llamar los Vengadores, parece que el chasquido de Thanos los dejó sin sus novios y novias, pero irónicamente, también los dejó al lado de sus ex amantes… y todos se miran de reojo, con rencores, con asuntos no resueltos y hasta con celos…

-Shuri… Bruce y yo estamos bien… simplemente parece que ya no somos los mismos de antes, pero no nos tenemos resentimientos ni celos… Nuestra amistad y cariño son firmes, podemos estar juntos con tranquilidad...

-No me parece que sea igual con los demás…- prosiguió Shuri, haciendo una seña a Okoye para que le pusiera loción bloqueadora en la espalda- Es tan sencillo disfrutar lo mejor de la vida… si no se hace daño a nadie, deberías dejar ese cariño revivir…

-No es lo que me dijiste hace unos días, Princesa- reclamó la guerrera en voz baja, deslizando su mano fuerte por el suave cuello de ébano de la hermana de T’Challa- Pero siempre puedes rectificar…

-Estoy dispuesta a que me convenzas…- le respondió, volviéndose para recibir el beso dulce en los labios. Bruce y Natasha sonrieron comprensivos y chocaron sus vasos mientras declaraban al brindar:“que viva el amor”

Thor lanzó el enésimo suspiro velado al aire… las horas pasaban y Loki no hacía su aparición. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas convivir y relajarse… de hecho, se sumergió en el agua dejando a más de uno impresionado con la perfecta construcción muscular de su varonil cuerpo, con su cuello recio, con sus facciones atractivas y su sonrisa seductora… pero para nadie era toda esa belleza masculina… el rubio Dios asgardiano solo esperaba el instante en que su adorado hermano llegara.

-Entonces… todo lo que hemos imaginado es verdad…- dijo Steve, mirando al hijo de Odín lanzarse desde una roca elevada y entrar con perfección al agua- Thor y Loki mantuvieron una relación amorosa hasta antes de su muerte...

-Sí, amigos… es muy evidente ¿No les parece? Yo… he querido ser discreto con asuntos que no me corresponden, pero sí… en Sakaar los vi todavía discutir, reprocharse… parece que Loki estuvo usurpando el trono de Asgard y tras la liberación de la Diosa de la muerte y cuando peleamos en el Ragnarök… algo cambió entre ellos…

-¿Cambió? ¿Dices que se reconciliaron?

-Sí… es como si siempre hubiesen sido hermanos, se entendían a la perfección para pelear, se protegían, se hablaban tan solo con un gesto o una mirada…

-Han sido miles de años viviendo y creciendo juntos… Lo normal es que sepan lo que el otro va a hacer, es un principio de entrenamiento entre soldados.

-Un día, ya en la nave de refugiados... los ví hablar muy juntos, usaría la palabra “acaramelados”… esa fue la primera vez que tuve la impresión de que “algo” sucedía entre ellos, pero no me permití profundizar porque era irracional... después lo confirmé… ellos dormían en el mismo camarote, no era extraño, ya que muchos compartíamos cubículos para ahorrar espacio y dar preferencia a las familias asgardianas, así que era lo más lógico que el Rey y su hermano entraran a dormir en la misma habitación… y nada se hubiese descubierto hasta que tuve la necesidad de entrar sin avisar...

-¿De verdad, Bruce?- rieron todos ante lo que estaban escuchando- ¿Cometiste esa imprudencia? Dinos que viste, por favor… no te permitiremos quedarte callado luego de que nos estás dejando intrigados…- agregó Rodney, sin dejar de comer uvas y tapas de queso con su vino.

Bruce se arrepintió un poco de haber comenzado a hablar, pero tenían razón los demás… ahora no podía callar y al final, era demasiada la tentación de ser el centro de la atención mientras revelaba detalles indiscretos del romance asgardiano…

-Pues abrí la puerta, Valkiria, la guerrera, me acompañaba, así como el guerrero de piedra Korg (que espero estén a salvo del chasquido… no lo sé) necesitábamos con urgencia a Thor para tomar una decisión sobre desviar el curso de la nave para recargar suministros o seguir adelante sin detenernos… ese tema nos hizo discutir hasta pasada la medianoche, y fue cuando se nos ocurrió que el Rey Thor, pues ya era el Rey de su pueblo de sobrevivientes, fuera el que tomara la decisión final y entonces hicimos una apuesta sobre a cual de los dos bandos apoyaría…  
Estábamos tan adentrados en nuestros alegatos que no nos interesó tocar primero, simplemente Valky giró el mecanismo de cierre de la puerta y entramos… primero, sin dejar de hablar, llamamos a Thor en voz baja, pues no queríamos asustarlo con nuestros gritos… estaba el camarote en total oscuridad y tardamos en poco en visualizar su cama… yo lo primero que vi fue a Thor, desnudo, dándome la espalda… me dio algo de pena, pero pues ya no podíamos echarnos atrás… “Thor, amigo… perdón por entrar así, pero queremos hablarte…” le dije, intentando halar su sábana para cubrirle el asgardiano trasero… y casi me desmayo cuando distinguí que no estaba solo…

-¿Loki?¿Loki estaba en la cama con su hermano? ¿Desnudo también?

-Pues… sí… Thor lo abrazó por instinto y despertó sobresaltado… enfadado… jamás lo había visto tan molesto con nosotros y nos gritó que nos fuéramos, que como nos atrevimos a irrumpir en su intimidad… y también nos dijo algunos juramentos asgardianos que harían palidecer a cualquier camionero de Manhattan…. Siguió insultándonos mientras nos empujaba hacia el pasillo, hasta que Loki apareció tras él, envuelto tan solo en la capa roja de su hermano y amante, colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de Thor y lo hizo guardar silencio, después, nos lanzó una de sus miradas como de serpiente al acecho y dijo: “Sé lo que se están preguntando. Esto somos y no nos vamos a esconder más, nadie tiene el derecho para juzgar la manera en que viviremos nuestra vida… juntos”

-¡Épico! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Tiene toda la razón!- estos y otros fueron los comentarios de admiración, pues en mayor o menor medida, aquel grupo de seres poderosos habían tenido que tomar decisiones tan difíciles como la de los hermanos, y encontraron en ellos un ejemplo de valor y de amor para seguir- Sin duda, Stark estaría feliz de escuchar tu relato, lo ha deseado desde el primer día…

-¿Y dónde está Tony?- preguntó Rogers, dándose cuenta que el castaño, igual que el pelinegro… no estaban presentes.

***

-Fue bueno… ¿No?

Loki suspiró… por más que deseaba estar de acuerdo… la verdad era que no… no había sido tan bueno como lo imaginaba. Tony Stark intuyó que el Dios tampoco había escuchado campanitas, ni se había sentido flotando en las nubes después de aquel beso… así que sonrió y se dejó caer en el pasto, a un lado del de ojos verdes.

-Lo lamento, Tony… de verdad me gustas, me pareces un tipo encantador y además, eres intelectualmente muy superior a otros mortales que he conocido… pensé que tú y yo tendríamos… ya sabes…

-Que tendríamos química… chispa para el amor… Naaah, no te disculpes. Lo cierto es que tampoco yo pude evitar tener la mente un poco distraída… eres alguien espectacular, Loki de Asgard… pero obviamente no nacimos el uno para el otro.

-Supe que tu novia se desvaneció bajo el poder de las Gemas del Infinito…

-Es verdad y la extraño mucho… Pepper será por siempre alguien muy importante, pero parece que, al igual que otros… no va a regresar…

-¿Estás perdiendo la fé en tus investigaciones?

-Si no fuera yo, Tony Stark, genio, te diría que sí… pero mi orgullo es demasiado. Ya no hablemos de los que han partido, yo tengo algo que proponerte: Loki… quizá no todo esté perdido entre nosotros, digo… si realmente dejamos de pensar en terceras personas, podríamos hacer de la nuestra, la mejor historia de amor jamás contada… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En quién supones que pienso yo?- cuestionó el otro, ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Realmente has olvidado a Thor? 

-Es mi hermano… no importa cuantos estúpidos errores cometimos antes, no voy a vivir mi vida amando al hombre equivocado y sufriendo remordimientos… ¿Qué tal si esta nueva oportunidad es para rectificar todo lo que me equivoqué? He leído, he visto archivos, videos… sé todo lo que está disponible de la historia de mi pueblo, de la historia de Asgard y de mi historia en este mundo… Tony… mi mente sigue en blanco respecto a lo que me motivó… ¿Entiendes? Puedo recordar pasajes de mi juventud, puedo recordar a mi madre… pero no puedo recordar lo que sentía por ella, como no recuerdo que sentí cuando uní mis servicios con Thanos e intenté invadir la Tierra… ¿Era odio? ¿Ambición? ¿Venganza? ¿Por qué tomé el trono y envié a Odín al exilio? ¿Qué estaba yo pensando? Tengo asuntos mejores que acomodar antes que enredarme pensando que tal vez me acosté con mi propio hermano…

-Pero si quieres de verdad cambiar de vida… entonces te sugiero que analices tu relación… la cual me acabas de confirmar. Yo nada sabía… solo sospechaba y ahora… me siento incómodo pensando que enamoro al hermano y amante de un buen hombre y amigo… Vamos con los demás… -dijo Tony, cambiando el tema de la conversación, pero sintiendo una profunda piedad por Thor- Tal vez extrañarán nuestra presencia y de mi fabuloso sentido del humor, a nadie quiero privar…

-Ni siquiera a Steve Rogers… -bromeó el menor, demostrando que también a él le importaba poco lo que el mortal le recomendara.

-¡Ohhhh! ¿Viste, Loki? Sigues siendo demasiado cruel…- rió Stark, abrazando al pelinegro para volver a besarse, esta vez sin intenciones apasionadas, sino más bien por juego- Me lees sin necesidad de que yo te cuente nada… es cierto, no dejo de pensar en mi ex… Y creo que de verdad… si nos esforzamos, podremos olvidar a esos rubios fortachones y seríamos muy, pero muy felices…

Llegaron algunos minutos después de que se sirviera la comida… una excelente carne a la parrilla y vino blanco. Thor salió del agua atraído por el aroma del antílope asado, exótico platillo que estaba por degustar por primera vez… pero el hambre con que dio los primeros bocados se convirtió en un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hasta respirar… cuando sus ojos descubrieron, cabalgando muy juntos, riendo felices en apariencia, abLoki y Tony llegando hasta el grupo de amigos.

-¿Nos extrañaron?- dijo el millonario, asegurándose de ver cuidadosamente la reacción del Capitán América.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shuri al Dios, sinceramente preocupada por el gesto torvo de su cara.

-Sí… Princesa… si Loki está bien… entonces lo demás no importa…- respondió, cambiando su gesto por uno aparentemente amable, pero que dejaba traslucir su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

***

Loki y Tony no se separaron durante todo el paseo… comieron juntos, jugaron dentro del agua juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos accedió a usar traje de baño y nadar, fue un rato delicioso chapoteando y admirando la blanca e inmaculada piel del hermano menor de Thor, que dejó ver sus piernas un poco, así como su torso, aunque por breves minutos antes de cambiar sus ropas por el atuendo Wakandiano elegido para la cena, escucharon música juntos y revisaron el firmamento juntos… tumbados sobre las sillas reclinables, ya por la noche, ante la ausencia del astro rey y la aparición del más hermoso firmamento estrellado que ambos habían visto.

-No se compara a Asgard…- dijo Bruce, señalando y nombrando las constelaciones visibles- Allá vi estrellas que no conozco, están muy lejos, en otra galaxia tal vez… o al menos, al otro lado de la nuestra… 

-Dime los nombres de esta..- señaló Nat, dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Pues esa es el Can Mayor… tiene la estrella más brillante del firmamento…

-¿Te refieres a Sirio alfa?- preguntó Tony, perdiéndose un poco en el jade de los ojos de Loki, que observaba con toda atención- Esa sería Sirio Alfa…

-Esa estrella se llama Lokabrenna- interrumpió Shuri, con toda la intención de ejemplificar sus conocimientos- Según los antiguos nórdicos, “el brillo de Loki”, según los Dioses de Asgard también… y el origen de ese nombre se encuentra actualmente perdido en la oscuridad de los tiempos olvidados… ¡Pero ese nombre está lleno de amor!

-¿No es la estrella del norte? ¿Vega en el hemisferio sur?- preguntó Rodney, siguiendo el tema también.

-Es Lokabrenna… un tributo de amor…- insitió Shuri, algo fastidiada.

La muchacha se levantó y se alejó caminando, a esas alturas de la noche, en que todo parecía favorable para romances y para ilusiones, todos hablaban de astronomía… ella parecía ser la única que conservaba algo de cordura. Los dejó a todos pensativos, subió con rapidez para alejarse del claro de agua y tomó sus cosas antes de pedirle a Okoye que la regresara a Palacio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alteza? ¿Por qué dijiste eso y reaccionaste de esa forma?

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves, mi fiel amiga?- declaró Shuri, dejando caer una lágrima- Mira a nuestros amigos… la belleza de Wakanda, la hermosa noche y las nostalgias los han tomado por asalto, pero todos juegan a no darse cuenta… mira a Stark… fingiendo que corteja a Loki pero no pierde uno solo de los movimientos del Capitán Rogers… luego míralo a él… llorando por la ausencia del “Lobo Blanco”, Romanoff y Banner, conversando como amigos, fingiendo también que jamás sintieron otra cosa que amistad en sus corazones… ¡Todos fingiendo y ocultando sus sentimientos!

-Pero ellos son adultos capaces de hacer sus propias elecciones, Shuri… Yo no veo nada malo en eso… Si el Capitán elige seguir llorando al Lobo Blanco, si Tony Stark prefiere usar a Loki para lastimar a otros… eso es muy de americanos, Stark y Rogers se comportan de acuerdo a su cultura… si entre ellos desean seguir saliendo lastimados, perdóname… pero no es nuestro asunto…

-¿Y por qué todos parecen ignorar que entre nosotros camina el Dios del Engaño? ¿Acaso no es importante? Creo que en el aire flota algo de magia mala… lo presiento… y mientras todos juegan sus estúpidos juegos, incluso Loki que finge ser un hombre candoroso, Thor sufre en silencio… ¿Por qué nadie piensa en Thor, en su corazón desangrándose? ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás insinuando que la magia de Loki está influyendo?

-Estoy insinuando que quiero irme y no seguir aguantando como le rompen la vida y las ilusiones a un hombre bueno… y Thor es un hombre bueno, lo admiro, admiro la forma limpia y constante en que ama a su hermano… aún llegando al grado de apartarse para que él sea feliz como quiera y con quien quiera...

***

Loki lo miró mientras cabalgaba con Tony de regreso al Palacio, donde se supone continuaría la reunión… Thor se había mantenido en el otro extremo del claro, un poco lejos del grupo, sentado bajo la sombra fresca, bebiendo cerveza, sin sonreír demasiado, prefiriendo la soledad que su habitual alegría y gusto por las reuniones con amigos. Habló apenas lo necesario, comió poco, bebió mucho y al caer la noche, perdió su mirada profunda en la vastedad del horizonte, sin ocuparse como los demás en revisar las estrellas.

Cuando las voces de sus amigos llamándolo lo hicieron reaccionar, por solo un instante, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Loki, el pelinegro fingió dar un paso en falso para rehuirlo y Tony lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndolo por la cintura y diciendo en voz alta: “Cuidado, hermoso… no quiero que te lastimes tu lindo pié…” Thor apretó los puños con rabia y se obligó a guardar silencio.

Loki se despidió sin besos ni abrazos, estaba demasiado confundido para seguir el juego del millonario. Sí, ambos habían dejado en claro que no tenían el suficiente impulso para enamorarse, pero habían acordado intentarlo… sin embargo, esa noche, Loki pudo percibir claramente que Tony lo estaba utilizando para provocar, de alguna forma, los celos de Rogers… no, no era nada agradable convertirse en el tercero en discordia, o el cuarto… porque la sombra del recuerdo de Bucky Barnes aún flotaba entre los dos mortales… Agregarse a la colección de amantes de Tony, cuando se suponía que estuvo comprometido con una tal Pepper Potts, ser la carnada para Steve… no estaba de humor para jueguitos de esa clase…

Algo punzaba en su pecho… algo que dolía y era muy dulce a la vez… su hermano se había retirado con discreción al verlo junto al mortal, no hizo el menor intento de hablarle, de insistir en su insensato enamoramiento… y en lugar de sentirse liberado, la verdad era que le dolía… lo echó de menos con intensidad, echó de menos su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo, el intenso aroma de su piel… Extrañó profundamente la voz grave y varonil de Thor solicitándole que recordara los buenos tiempos, diciéndole a cada minuto cuanto lo quería, lo respetaba y lo protegía… ¿Qué había sucedido entre ellos para enamorarse? ¿Tenía que recordarlo para poder liberarse y sentirse en paz? ¿Qué sentimiento era entonces aquella opresión que lo ahogaba y al mismo tiempo, lo hacía suspirar?

Entró a su habitación y decidió tomar un té antes de dormir, ya no regresaría con los demás, leería un poco y alejaría pensamientos obsesivos, como la ancha espalda de Thor y su dureza al no acercársele esa noche. Buscó y se dio cuenta que había dejado una taza servida desde la tarde… se fijó en la pequeña tarjeta que estaba a un lado, sobre la mesita… la tomó con lentitud, mientras el corazón le daba un vuelco: Era la tarjeta de las rosas de esa mañana… ¿Diría lo mismo? ¿Lo mismo que las otras tarjetas y que no recordaba desde cuando había arrojado a la basura sin leer? “Loki, hablemos” “Loki necesito hablar” siempre ponía eso… la imperiosa necesidad y necedad de Thor de que aclararan sentimientos… la leyó y se echó a llorar:

“Entre el huir de corazones muertos, llenos de amor tu corazón y el mío, cantaron juntos a la vida abiertos…”

-“Entre el huir de corazones muertos…”- repitió Loki, sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, porque acababa de comenzarle una punzada tan dolorosa y fuerte, que pensó le iba a estallar el cerebro- “Entre el huir de corazones muertos”- Asgard ya no existía… muchos, miles, cientos de miles… ya no existían… el Ragnarök se los había llevado. Volvieron con brutal claridad esas imágenes, y las de la pelea con Hela… se vió a sí mismo peleando contra los Einherjar de ultratumba… y luego, conjurar el regreso de Surtur frente a la Flama Eterna- ¡Cielos eternos, Thor! ¡Thor!- gritó, recordando que al verlo de nuevo en la nave arca, su hermano lucía un parche metálico… le asemejaba a Odín y no estaba muy contento con eso… pero igual le dijo que le sentaba, que se veía bien…

Alzó el rostro… algo acababa de regresar a su mente…

-“Llenos de amor tu corazón y el mío…” “Tu corazón y el mío…”- repetía, buscando frenético entre las ropas que acababa de tirar al cesto de la basura… se alegró que aún estuvieran ahí… su viejo traje, el de batalla, desgarrado y ensangrentado… la capa hecha girones… seguían ahí- “Tu corazón y el mío…”

Lo que buscaba brilló lánguidamente entre los pliegues… en el fondo… Loki lo arrancó con ansiedad de su traje… lo examinó con cuidado… aquella pieza de oro, sucia y doblada, era una respuesta de algo que estaba buscando hacía tiempo: “Entre el huir de corazones muertos, llenos de amor tu corazón y el mío, cantaron juntos a la vida abiertos…” era la misma frase… palabra por palabra… grabada al reverso, pero, además… estaba escrito algo más: “Te amo eternamente, tu esposo Thor”

***

La mañana siguiente parecía ser todo lo normal que se consideraba normal en Wakanda… los laboratorios estaban llenos con artefactos que tanto Shuri como Tony proyectaban, construían y mejoraban continuamente. Los análisis de los restos de las gemas, los miles y miles de documentos con información por revisar… 

-Estamos en condiciones de asegurar que tenemos un fragmento suficiente de la Gema del Tiempo separada ya de la aleación metálica del Guantelete…- anunció Bruce, entrando a toda prisa al laboratorio- ¡Necesitamos ahora colocarla en el contenedor especial! ¡Shuri! ¿Tenemos listo ese contenedor?

-Casi listo- respondió la joven- Gracias a la donación del Señor Wong, la reliquia del Sanctum Sanctorum nos permitirá encapsularla, pero no hacerla funcionar...

-Por ahora, dos años de trabajo bastan para obtener un fragmento puro… eso me basta…

Loki entró justo cuando Tony, vestido con un traje anti radiación, colocaba con precisión milimétrica, un diminuto cristal de color verde, cuyo brillo se intensificó al contacto con la cápsula contenedora. Respiraron con alivio al tenerla bajo resguardo seguro… era la primera gema rescatada del derretido guantelete… las luces de advertencia se apagaron, Tony se quitó la máscara protectora y celebró con entusiasmo… Steve Rogers lo recibió fuera del área restringida y lo abrazó con felicidad… quizá, solo quizá, una ligera esperanza animaba sus corazones.

Shuri se dio cuenta de la presencia del Dios y se acercó a saludarlo… notó de inmediato su palidez, el semblante enfermizo que tenía y se alarmó… era la mirada de esmeralda tan brillante y dura, que la joven creyó que de nuevo, Loki había perdido el control… retrocedió sin recibir respuesta a su saludo y Okoye se colocó frente a su Princesa, Steve y Tony separaron el abrazo al verlo, se pusieron en guardia, pero nuevamente Loki los ignoró… Bruce, sin embargo… lo esperaba.

-Fue… una ceremonia hermosa…- dijo Banner con voz entrecortada, sin esperar a que el pelinegro le preguntara nada- Heimdall y el último de los ancianos sabios oficiaron… se intercambiaron votos y se juraron amor eterno… esa misma noche, Thor entregó un proyecto de Ley para la Nueva Asgard donde se exoneraba a sí mismo y a su consorte, Loki Odinson, de las represalias y castigos que la antigua ley daba al incesto…

Loki escuchó… cerró los ojos… la cabeza le daba vueltas como nunca antes.

-Él te ha llorado tanto…- agregó Shuri- No es fácil perder a tu amor más grande de esa manera, recuperarlo y después… sentir que lo pierdes nuevamente…

-Voy a él…- dijo Loki, sonriendo luminosamente por un instante- ¡Voy a él!

-Exactamente, Bruce… dime… -preguntó Stark, solo para confirmar sus sospechas- ¿De qué diablos le hablaste a Loki?

-Pues de su boda con Thor… a bordo de la nave… ellos se casaron…

***

Thor se había quedado fuera toda la noche… incapaz de tolerar la cercanía de Loki y su interés por otro hombre que no fuera él. El alcohol en sus venas ya se había disipado y solo le restaban sus pensamientos y su dolor… todavía estaba convencido que la mejor opción era y sería darle a Loki toda la felicidad que se merecía… a cualquier costo, aunque eso implicara que él fuera infeliz en la eternidad…

No volver a besar sus labios, no volver a sentir su piel… jamás reflejarse con amor en los amados ojos verdes… todo carecía de sentido, todo… incluso su misión en la tierra. Thanos había enviado a la deriva a la mitad de los asgardianos a los que había perdonado la vida… ¿Dónde se encontrarían? ¿Y si dedicaba su tiempo y su esfuerzo a encontrar a su gente y reconstruir su pueblo? Asgard no es un lugar, sino su gente… y Asgard era su hogar… tenía que regresar a su origen, reconstruir, volver a ser un reino majestuoso y poderoso… tenía los milenios por delante para lograrlo…

Aunque sin Loki… se antojaba una empresa vacía…

Lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba tanto que dolía… lo extrañaba que cerraba los ojos tan solo para concentrarse y recordarlo. No quería jamás olvidar uno solo de los detalles de su amado rostro, de su deseado cuerpo… el timbre hermoso de su voz… su risa, su aliento… su sabor… un sabor que jamás volvería a probar, una voz que jamás volvería a llamarlo…

-¡Thor!

Concentrarse resultaba… porque el rubio escuchaba su nombre en la voz suave de su hermano… llamándolo… de hecho, lo escuchaba tan alto y claro que pensó que estaba alucinando de verdad. Y finalmente abrió los ojos… su nombre seguía siendo repetido y esa voz… esa voz era la voz que tanto adoraba…

-¿Loki?- se preguntó, alzando la cabeza por encima de la hierba sobre la que había pernoctado… y la vista era gloriosa… porque un ángel de piel blanca y ojos verdes se acercaba corriendo hacia él, porque su sonrisa era toda deslumbrante, porque en su gesto se adivinaba una nueva emoción… 

-Thor… -exclamó el pelinegro, saltando sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza- ¡Thor!

-Loki… hermano…

-No soy tu hermano… no lo soy… ¿O me equivoco?- le dijo, mostrándose alegre y llevando su broche de oro en la mano- Tú me obsequiaste esta joya… tú grabaste este verso para mí y me lo dedicaste ¿Verdad?

Thor se dio cuenta que por fin, Loki había leído su nota y había recordado la inscripción… tomó el disco metálico con el que sujetaba su nueva capa sobre su hombro izquierdo y se lo enseñó al pelinegro… Tenía grabada la misma inscripción, las mismas palabras llenas de promesas de amor y la misma rúbrica: “Te amo eternamente, tu esposo: Loki”

-Lo grabamos para llevar nuestro juramento siempre muy cerca de nuestros corazones- le dijo, dando a su voz grave un inesperado acento de dulzura- Este poema lo escribimos una noche, mientras atestiguamos por nuestra ventana, en el camarote de la nave… la eternidad del Universo… ¿Lo puedes recordar? ¿Puedes recordar nuestros planes? ¿El sueño que tuvimos de reconstruir nuestro mundo, de formar un nuevo reino, de ser una familia?

Thor hablaba lleno de pasión, tomando de las manos a Loki y apretándolo con fuerza… el pelinegro permanecía impresionado profundamente, reconociendo el intenso amor que le era profesado… ¿Era verdad que a pesar de su pasado nada limpio, tenía a su lado a su hermano, amándolo como lo amaba, desafiando la lógica, las costumbres? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer ese amor?

Quiso ser totalmente sincero y solo deseó no ser brutal...

-Recuerdo solo fragmentos de mi pasado, querido Thor… y no quiero mentirte… yo, que fui llamado Dios de las Mentiras, no quiero decirlas más… No recuerdo nada de lo que me dices… no puedo encontrar en mi mente mis motivos o mis emociones… pero, antes que pongas ese gesto triste en tu hermosa mirada… quiero decirte que tengo las evidencias ante mis ojos, de que un amor muy puro y muy fuerte nos unió alguna vez… y mi corazón se estremece al imaginarlo… y que pensar en ti me provoca dulces y nuevas emociones… Thor… mi esposo… mi amante… mi hermano…. Si acaso no encuentro el amor que un día nos unió… ¿Crees que pueda yo intentar despertar un nuevo amor en ti y en mí? ¿Merezco esa oportunidad?

-Mereces el mundo, Loki… el universo entero…- respondió Thor, besando caballerosamente las palmas de sus manos blancas y finas- Y yo tengo la eternidad para esperar tu amor…

Loki se sintió entre las nubes… Thor le estaba dando el mejor de los homenajes aceptándolo, respetándolo y reiterándole su inacabable amor. Esperaba un nuevo intento del rubio para apoderarse de sus labios, pero Thor besó gentilmente sus manos y lo estrechó con cuidado, como si fuera una frágil figura de cristal, una fina gema de incalculable valor… 

Entonces se dieron cuenta que tenían público… Shuri lo había seguido, emocionada quizá ante la perspectiva romántica de la realización de aquel amor que había luchado por los milenios para ser reconocido. Grandes lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de la Princesa y los Asgardianos sonrieron algo apenados, pero contentos con su decisión. Los solitarios aplausos de la Princesa de Wacanda les sacaron un par de risas y entonces, Loki lo supo: No sería complicado amar a Thor si se lo proponía…

***

La una de la mañana… el increíble día ya había terminado… toda la avalancha de emociones, de sensaciones y sobre todo, toda la esperanza que Loki abrigaba para comenzar su nueva vida le tenían demasiado inquieto para dormir… todavía en su mano sostenía su broche de oro… necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarse a aquella simple joya para centrarse, para darse cuenta que no estaba ni soñando ni alucinando… que en realidad, aunque no lo recordara, estaba casado con Thor.

-Somos esposos…- se dijo a sí mismo, en un soliloquio en la oscuridad- No llevo un anillo… pero tuvimos una ceremonia… cambió una Ley únicamente para poder acostarse con su hermano sin que fuera un delito… inscribimos un verso en un accesorio para llevarlo cerca del corazón… ¡Cielos dorados!

Llevó su diestra hasta su rostro y se acarició la mejilla… luego, deslizó lentamente la punta de sus dedos por su largo cuello de cisne… prosiguió camino abajo con un delicado zigzag sobre sus pectorales… sobre su abdomen firme y se detuvo junto donde comenzaba su ropa de dormir… tras la breve duda, introdujo la mano bajo sus pantalones y se tocó… se encontró cálido, tenso y palpitante… se tomó el miembro con la mano y comenzó con movimientos masturbatorios ligeros… una risita traviesa y placentera se le escapó cuando se dio cuenta lo sencillo que era ponerse erecto mientras pensaba en Thor… gimió de gusto tras algunos minutos de darse un masaje sensual y gratificante…

-¿Seré capaz?- pensó… sacando su mano para regresar a su boca, humedecer su propio dedo índice y bajar a toda prisa… esta vez a su parte trasera, donde buscó su entrada y se regaló un suave masaje circular… volvió a gemir… estaba más excitado de lo que podía aceptar...

En otra ala del Palacio real de Wakanda, otro de sus ilustres invitados también se valía de la noche, su silencio y su discreción, para gratificarse pensando en cierto esbelto, elegante y sutil Dios… Era un Rey sin trono, sin reino, sin súbditos… era un alma invencible y un corazón generoso, pero profundamente solo… su último sacrificio había sido dejar en libertad al hombre que amaba para que eligiera su destino, para que encontrar el amor… y la recompensa había llegado muy pronto: Aun cuando Loki no lo recordaba, el pelinegro ansiaba volver a amarlo… era lo más cercano a la felicidad para Thor… quizá todavía faltaba mucho en su camino, pero… a empresas más complicadas se había enfrentado y salido victorioso… ayudar a su esposo, ahora que ya lo sabía, a reencontrar su amor, tenía que ser una tarea grata… pero dolía en las ganas… y por eso, desnudo sobre su amplia cama, luego de un baño reparador… aquel magnífico ejemplar masculino se arrancaba el miembro con feroces masturbaciones, mientras evocaba el aroma a sándalo y vainilla, el brillo de los ojos de jade, la sonrisa sensual y las palabras de Loki mientras volvía a llamarlo: “esposo”

La puerta se abrió sin que hubiera aviso previo… Thor volvió la cabeza para averiguar quien irrumpía en su intimidad… una sombra estilizada, que al aclararse le mostró la presencia etérea y amada de Loki, fue la respuesta.

-Dime una cosa..- dijo Loki, entrando sin que al parecer le incomodara encontrar al otro desnudo y en una situación algo comprometida- ¿Alguna vez, durante nuestra juventud… te atrapé haciendo esto… y pensando en mí?

-La que más recuerdo fue durante nuestro año de internos en la Academia de Vanaheim… fuimos castigados por discutir con un superior, entraste a reclamarme tu castigo a mi cuarto… y me sorprendiste… y te enojaste mucho...

-¿Y te gusta masturbarte pensando en mí?

-Es imposible verte y no desearte… lo siento…- respondió Thor cubriéndose la entrepierna, aunque obviamente, el otro ya había visto demasiado- No quise sonar vulgar…

Pero Loki continuó como si nada.

-Y yo… ¿Me atrapaste alguna vez gratificándome pensando en ti?

-Quizá… nunca aceptaste que lo estabas haciendo conmigo en tu mente...

Loki sonrió... se acercó para descubrir a Thor con un movimiento ligero y elegante… no demostró estar muy impresionado por la grandiosidad de aquel hermoso animal erecto, pero sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa le causó a Thor un espasmo que se reflejó en un pulso de humedad y líquidos preseminales desbordados.

-Debimos ser unos hermanos muy traviesos…- murmuró Loki sentándose a un lado del rubio y reemplazándolo en la labor de mantener en forma su miembro- Yo no puedo recordar la primera vez que te di un beso… o quizá fuiste tú quien me lo robó… tampoco puedo recordar si me estremecía con tus caricias… ni los sueños que juntos soñamos… ¿El día de mi boda fue solo producto de mi imaginación? Ya que tuvimos una ceremonia en una nave y no un Festarmal, ni tuvimos la ceremonia de Handfasting…

-Tu sueño- respondió Thor, recibiendo un enorme placer al sentirse estimulado- Era en cada detalle lo que los dos imaginamos una vez… imaginamos nuestra boda si la hubiésemos tenido en la forma tradicional… así fue, detalle a detalle…

-Los frutos rojos son parte de la ceremonia Jötnar… Y por más esfuerzos de mi mente… no recuerdo que yo lo sea… ni mi tamaño, ni mi color, ni mi raza es parecida a un Gigante de Hielo…

-Eres Hijo de Odín, nunca lo dudes… y por favor, amor mío… no te desgastes intentando comprender dos cosas al mismo tiempo: Eres el Príncipe Consorte Loki de Asgard, y eres también lo que más me importa en la vida…

-Hazme recordar…- murmuró Loki, buscando la boca del rubio para hacerle sentir la necesidad de sentirse amado. Y mientras besaba los labios hambrientos del rubio, Loki se desnudó a toda prisa… se montó sobre el cuerpo musculoso y tenso, buscó el instrumento íntimo de Thor y lo guió sin asomo de duda hasta su parte posterior… le bastó a Loki un pequeño movimiento y lo colocó listo para ser enterrado en su interior.

Thor no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Loki se encajó en el miembro enorme y duro, casi hasta la mitad… se detuvo para acostumbrarse un poco al tamaño… 

-¿Has hecho el amor con alguien después de mí?- preguntó y Thor negó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su rubia testa-¿De verdad no has estado con nadie? ¿Estás tan lleno de deseo y tan ardientemente apasionado como yo?

Y terminó por ensartarse… hasta el topa, lanzando un gemido mitad de dolor y mitad de placer… luego, comenzó a subir… lentamente… solo un poco… bajó y repitió aquel ejercicio, hasta que los jugos lubricaron el área y pudo entrar y salir sin problemas.

-¡Thor!- gimió, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la cadencia de su vaivén sensual, mismo que hacia reaccionar al mayor, incorporándose para abrazarlo y sostenerlo, ayudándolo a subir y bajar mientras gruñía lleno de placer- ¡Thor! ¡Hazme recordar lo bueno que era estar junto a ti! ¡Dame placer… y dame amor!


	5. ¿Y LOKI COMIENZA A SER FELIZ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es esto el amor?  
> ¿Es la felicidad?  
> Wakanda es inspirador

-¡Tony!

La explosión llenó de una luminosidad color verde el cuarto aislado, los aparatos colapsaron y una luz roja de emergencia, así como una alarma. Se activaron. El Doctor Banner gritaba a su amigo y colega de investigaciones, mientras intentaba protegerse de la radiación liberada en un desafortunado accidente. Un solo error en sus cálculos y todo se había vuelto un desastre… y Tony Stark continuaba atrapado. Lo escuchó gritar, pero no podía verlo.

-Shuri…- murmuró, al distinguir el cuerpo de la muchacha, que yacía sin conocimiento sobre el piso del laboratorio. Bruce la alcanzó sin dejar la cabina de protección y la haló hasta resguardarla junto a él- Shuri… despierta… ¿Estás bien?

La alarma continuaba… el laboratorio de aisló en forma automática del exterior y entonces Banner supo que estaban solos, que solamente Shuri, Tony y él permanecían dentro del área de riesgo y que la explosión activó las puertas de plomo y vibranium imposibles de atravesar, al menos hasta que la emergencia pasara. Alzó la mirada… Tony continuaba dentro y no se escuchaba más su voz… se estremeció… si tan solo pudiera llamar al Hulk…

Pero el gigante verde estaba ausente desde el enfrentamiento con Thanos. A veces dudaba si seguía en su interior… o si estaba vivo… o consciente… si Hulk lograba salir, rescatar al millonario era cosa sencilla… y se concentró, como muchas otras veces en los meses pasados y como en otras ocasiones… no conseguía despertarlo.

-Oh, Tony…- murmuró, desesperado… mientras la Princesa recobraba poco a poco el conocimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé… parece que calculamos algo erradamente y la gema explotó… ¿Estás bien?

-Parece que sí… ¿Y tú? ¿Y Tony?

-Yo estoy bien… estaba tras la barrera de protección… pero Stark… ¡Cielos, Shuri! ¡Tony sigue allá!

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un minuto o quizá dos? ¿Segundos? Ambos asomaron con preocupación, el tiempo corría, cada segundo importaba y sacar al otro del área de radiación significaba la diferencia entre rescatarlo con vida o muerto. Shuri intentó acercarse al cubículo, pero Bruce se lo impidió… fue él quien se arriesgó, salió hasta alcanzar uno de los trajes de protección y regresó tras la barrera… ahí comenzó a ponérselo a toda prisa.

-Espera… algo sucede...

Un ruido atronador los aturdió por un instante… un golpe tras las puertas de vibranium… luego otro más… “¡Es Thor!” murmuró Bruce, seguro de que el rubio, con su portentoso poder, era el único ser que podía ciertamente traspasar la seguridad… lo había olvidado… Las puertas cedieron y una ráfaga enérgica y poderosa entró, dispersando la radiación. Era Stormbraker siendo revoleado por su majestuoso dueño. Otra figura, además del Dios Nórdico, ingresó también, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo dentro del cubículo, encontrando a Stark y sacándolo entre los brazos.

Haciendo uso de la fuerza y resistencia de su ascendencia divina, Thor cerró de nueva cuenta el contenedor y la fuga de energía cesó tan abruptamente como iniciara. El fragmento de la gema del espacio estaba tirada sobre algunos escombros… lucía inerte, sin brillo, sin poder… pero igual la tomó para depositarla en otra cápsula de protección. Con su resistencia Asgardiana, tocar la gema no significó nada para él.

Visiblemente preocupado, el Capitán Rogers miraba atento las primeras atenciones que el médico real daba al excéntrico Tony Stark. Y no disimuló su alivio al ver los ojos del castaño abrirse y escuchar su voz tan firme y segura como siempre.

-Diantre… creo que me he partido la cabeza… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió con los cálculos? ¡Bruce! ¿En qué fallamos, por qué la gema explotó?

-Olvídalo… ¡olvídalo, Tony! Lo importante es que no te sucedió nada grave…

Stark se quedó helado… sin palabras… pues apenas pudo creer que esas palabras eran directamente de Steve Rogers, quien lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho y pasando los dedos por su castaña cabellera. Tony creyó percibir que el rubio se estremecía y cada vello en el cuerpo se le erizó al imaginar que estaba llorando… preocupado… ¡Llorando por él!

-Steve…- murmuró, cerrando al final sus brazos tras la musculosa espalda.

-No quería que te fueras…- respondió Rogers, con voz quebrada por la emoción- Tuve miedo de perderte…

***

-Llegas tarde… muy tarde… Todo lo que preparé se ha enfriado y probablemente ya no sirve...

Thor llegó con la cara de perrito apaleado… tenía una cita con Loki y tras el accidente en los laboratorios, con el consecuente rescate de Tony Stark, el rubio ayudó también a revisar y sellar eventuales fugas, a asegurarse que los peligros ya no estaban presentes… y por supuesto, la hora de la cita se perdió… Loki lo esperó vestido con un traje negro de una marca famosa en Midgard, se había esmerado en su arreglo personal al grado que su negra cabellera lucía una trenza característica de su condición civil: Entre las parejas casadas, la mujer, quien recibía las llaves de Freyja, simbolizando el control completo del hogar, trenzaban su cabello para demostrar con orgullo que tenían una casa para gobernar y un marido a quien cuidar. Loki quiso hacer un homenaje a esa costumbre, y ya que no tenía una ocupación definida, supuso que hacerse cargo de atender a Thor en las habitaciones destinadas para que viviera en Wakanda, lo convertía en el depositario virtual de las llaves del hogar, así que hizo un par de trenzas en su cabello de azabache y lo sujetó con una cinta de terciopelo dorado.

-¡Maldito yo…! ¡No lo olvidé, Loki… pero no pude asistir! No tengo excusa alguna…- dijo, lamentando de verdad su falta y aspirando el aroma de la colonia del menor… todo él olía a maderas finas… a pecado. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar y abrazarlo y en cambio, tenía que esperar que mostrara algo de piedad y perdonara su falta.

-Es inútil lamentarse… las velas se consumieron, el vino aún está fresco, pero no frío… y las uvas, el queso y el pan… pues ahí están. La verdad probé un poco, pero no tenía hambre…- continuó Loki, caminando lentamente hasta darle la espalda al mayor, abrió la ventana y admiró la maravillosa noche estrellada de aquel hermoso país.- La noche es realmente hermosa. El ambiente inspiraba para estar juntos… si es que hubieses llegado puntual- Thor sintió un balde agua fría… no solo se arruinaba su cita, sino que le estaban anunciando que esa noche, se cerraría la alcoba para el amor- Pero el Rey de Asgard tiene marcadas sus prioridades…

-Loki, sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero...

-¡Silencio! No me interrumpas… ¡Tu deber es primero! Tu obligación como protector de Midgard, tu amistad con estos mortales que no debe ser traicionada… ¿Y sabes como me hace sentir todo eso?- exclamó Loki, volviéndose para mirar a Thor con ojos brillantes- ¿Lo sabes?

Thor hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, esperando lo peor.

-Lo siento…- repitió, bajando su magnífico rostro varonil.

-No lo sientas… pues yo me siento absolutamente orgulloso…- terminó el pelinegro, dulcificando el tono de su voz y acercándose a Thor para colgarse de su cuello y susurrarle al oído- Demostraste tu amor y lealtad buscándome, regresándome a la realidad de la vida… amándome… así demuestras a tus amigos tu nobleza… y yo me siento orgulloso de que un hombre como tú… quiera estar a mi lado…

Y Loki se prendió a los labios del rubio, buscando con aquella caricia hacer crecer la notable admiración que ya sentía por Thor, y también buscaba darle sentido al amor… plantarlo con raíces fuertes, hacerlo germinar hasta dar hermosas flores, de exquisito aroma… crear un amor para aquel noble Dios y ser feliz… una obligación que le parecía la mejor del universo.

-¡Creí que te enfadarías! Antes explotabas si yo me retrasaba por “salvar mortales” como me decías…- exclamó el dueño de Stormbraker- ¡Te amo tanto!

-Vamos a dormir… es inútil querer cenar o hacer algo ahora… ven…

Thor se moría de hambre, cuando Loki lo invitó a meterse a la cama con él, realmente se animó ante la posibilidad de hacerle el amor, pero también dudó un segundo… tomó entonces todo el pan y el queso que pudo, se lo metió en la boca y llenó a las prisas una copa de vino que también empujó junto al resto. Loki hizo un par de pases mágicos, curiosamente recordaba casi todos sus hechizos y conjuros, aunque encontraba bastante inútil su poder en su nueva vida… que era toda tranquilidad y dicha. Con su magia, Loki apagó la luz y encendió todas las velas que cuidadosamente había colocado por toda la alcoba… Thor notó, junto a las llamas danzarinas de las velas, el perfume de maderas y el aire fresco colándose por las amplias ventanas… que a pesar de encontrarse en las habitaciones de Loki, aquella era una alcoba totalmente diferente.

-Wow… ¿Usaste tu magia para redecorar?

-No… solo la usé para trasladarnos al nuevo lugar donde viviremos… si es que quieres vivir conmigo…

-¡Oh, sí! ¡La Princesa Shuri me lo dijo! Pero no creí que ya estaría listo… Loki… amor… ¿De verdad quieres mudarte y vivir a mi lado? ¿De verdad es que me harías tan feliz?

-Si me preguntas eso directamente… no sé que responder… pero algo desconocido me lleva a querer vivir contigo… ¡No me pidas que lo razone! ¡No me preguntes cosas que todavía ni yo mismo puedo explicar! Eres mi esposo, me hace una ilusión tremenda vivir en una casa, despertar al lado tuyo… esperarte por las noches… No sé si mi deseo es producto del amor que te tuve, del vacío de mi mente o de mi desesperación por sentirme seguro, estable, por encontrar un camino… pero quiero estar a tu lado… ¡A tu lado y con nadie más!

-Entonces… hagámoslo como marca la tradición…- dijo Thor, levantándolo sin esfuerzo entre sus brazos- En la nave, después de la ceremonia, así entraste a nuestro pequeño camarote… no era lujoso, ni amplio… pero era suficiente para nuestra noche de bodas… 

-Pues si quieres repetir la tradición… quizá entonces yo quiera que repitamos nuestra boda, con votos nuevos…

-¡No!- interrumpió Thor tajantemente- No quiero repetir para nada la boda. Sucedió… lo hicimos… nos casamos… Asgard desechó la antigua ley sobre el incesto y te declaré oficialmente Consorte Real… ya no tenemos mundo, ya no tenemos pueblo… pero nos tenemos el uno al otro… y el tiempo corre… recobra tu pasado, amado mío… recobra tus recuerdos o crea unos nuevos… pero se acerca el momento en que dejemos a este mundo para ir en busca del nuestro… porque quiero, cuanto antes… comenzar a rastrear a la mitad que sobrevivió el primer ataque de Thanos, si hay uno o dos, o los que sean, Asgardianos vivos en este universo, los quiero a nuestro lado, porque de nuestra sangre ha de resurgir la raza Aesir, la grandiosidad de Asgard, el regreso a nuestra verdadera casa…

Loki escuchó con atención aquella declaración llena de vehemencia… brevemente en su mente se reprodujo el momento exacto en que, a bordo de una pequeña nave, volvió la mirada y vió como un mundo entero explotaba.

-Surtur…- murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del rubio- “Por la Flama Eterna, tú renaces…”

-Lo hiciste porque era lo correcto… traer el Ragnarök era la única manera…

-Bájame, Thor… no me siento bien…

La noche terminó de manera incómoda… Loki estaba tan conmocionado recordando, que la ensoñación se evaporó. Thor dispuso la amplia y cómoda cama, lo ayudó a recostarse y lo arropó. Besó su frente antes de desearle buenas noches y él se acomodó en un diván a un lado.

-No te preocupes por mí… tú debes descansar, yo estaré bien aquí… velaré tu sueño y estaré pendiente de todo lo que necesites… falta poco para el amanecer. Duerme un poco y mañana hablaremos de lo que has recordado.

La única razón por la que Loki aceptó aquel trato de dormir separados era porque también acababa de recordar que, al pasar por la cámara de Odín… un extraño cubo de tonos azulados llamó su atención, lo tomó y lo escondió… ese cubo… maldito… que tanto dolor había costado... no sabía qué era o por qué lo hab+ia sustraído, pero algo en su corazón le decía que era sin duda, el causante de tanta tragedia.

***

-¿Steve? ¿Dormiste toda la noche en ese incómodo diván?

-De hecho, Tony… no dormí… velé tu sueño.

En otras habitaciones, igual que los asgardianos, otra pareja hacía exactamente lo mismo: Uno dormía en la cama y el otro velaba su sueño recostado en el diván.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Además de un dolor de cabeza terrible por el golpe que me dí al desmayarme y caer al suelo, me han dicho que no tengo nada serio, que descansara y eso hice… me siento genial, como siempre…- declaró Tony, saltando de la cama, dando un par de pasos y luego buscando a tientas un lugar para sujetarse… acababa de sentir como la habitación le daba vueltas sin cesar.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Regresa a tu cama! Necesitas más descanso… llamaré a los médicos, algo no está bien en ti…

-No, fortachón… no… calma… solo sentí un poco de vértigo por levantarme tan de prisa… ya estoy bien…- explicó el castaño, dándose cuenta que el Capitán había saltado a su lado y ahora lo sujetaba firmemente rodeando su cintura- Aunque confieso que se siente mejor tenerte cerca… como en los viejos tiempos…

-No es mi intención que te sientas presionado… mi querido Tony… solo quiero que sepas, que mi interés y preocupación son genuinas… que estar distanciados me ha dolido mucho y que, ahora que ambos estamos solos… tengo toda la mejor intención de recuperar un poco nuestra amistad.

Tony rió con fuerza, sonrojándose un poco y desatando el abrazo… estaba encantado, si… pero como buen negociante, tenía la cabeza fría y no se dejaba llevar con tanta facilidad. “Sigamos adelante… ya veremos lo que resulta” le dijo, caminando ya con toda seguridad hacia el cuarto de baño. “Siento mucho no poder analizar mis sentimientos de la misma forma que tú analizas los tuyos, Steve… pero te juro que vas bien, por buen camino. Nuestra amistad es importante… ahora… tengo que regresar al laboratorio y averiguar si la explosión terminó con el fragmento de gema”

***

Thor entró en el dúplex que ahora era su hogar… estaba dentro de la construcción del gigantesco y majestuoso palacio real de Wakanda, tenía demasiadas paredes translúcidas que amenazaban su tan codiciada privacidad, pero todos aceptaban esos inconvenientes para favorecer la seguridad. Aún tenían el impulso de protegerse de enemigos tan formidables como lo había sido Thanos. Pero Thor era feliz, se confesaba a sí mismo lo agradable que era tener un lugar hermoso al cual volver y un motivo en su vida y en su corazón para volver también… y Thor tenía el motivo más maravilloso para regresar a casa… Loki se había mudado definitivamente y la rutina de casados lo tenía simplemente enloquecido…

-¡Thor! ¡Llegaste temprano!- exclamó Loki al verlo subir la escalera a grandes zancadas y abrir la puerta de cristal de su departamento- ¡Llegaste como lo prometiste! Cariño… te extrañé…

Con una sonrisa deslumbrante, con una mirada que reflejaba el nuevo y naciente amor que le profesaba, el pelinegro dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y corrió para recibirle. Literalmente saltó a los fuertes brazos del Dios, colgándose de su cuello y enrollando sus largas piernas en la cintura… el mayor lo recibió feliz, apostando por sostenerlo con firmeza colocando sus manos grandes y cálidas bajo las redondas nalgas y buscando con la misma premura aquellos rojos y frescos labios que le ofrecían un fragmento de cielo.

-Siento no haberte avisado con tiempo…- dijo Thor, colocando frente con frente con su amado consorte- Mis amigos han venido a pasar un rato con nosotros… vienen tras de mí…

-Preparé suficiente asado para cenar…- dijo Loki, sin el menor indicio de sentirse incómodo por estar en aquella posición a horcajadas de su consorte y que los ex vengadores los miraran con ojos todavía incrédulos- Pondré dos platos más a la mesa… Me encanta que tus amigos consideren nuestro hogar para visitarnos.

Después de gozar con el talento natural de Loki (desconocido, a decir verdad) para cocinar y con el don natural para ser buen anfitrión, los invitados de Thor se movieron hasta la agradable terraza, donde, a la luz de dos antorchas, la noche de Wacanda tomaba acentos Asgardianos en la decoración, en el hidromiel servido y el ambiente guerrero que se respiraba en el bien llamado hogar del Dios del Trueno.

-Me resulta muy complicado aceptar la relación de ustedes ahora- dijo Steve Rogers, denegando la segunda ronda de hidromiel- Y ver a Loki comportarse como un hombre normal y no un megalomaniaco...

-Hey…- dijo Thor, alzando la mirada y esperando que tal etiqueta no llegara a oídos del pelinegro- Loki no será mencionado con ningún insulto, mucho menos en su hogar… No lo permitiré a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, Rogers.

-Tienes razón, lo siento… es mi error… lo lamento…- repitió el Cap, algo perturbado y arrepentido.

-Perdona a este viejo fortachón, ricitos- agregó Tony, mirando con ojos de pistola al Capitán- Creo que a pesar de sus años, no ha aprendido a beber alcohol como los hombres, mucho menos como los dioses. Tampoco yo me acostumbro a verlos como una pareja de casados, a decir verdad, pero veo que lo están pasando bastante bien…

-Ha sido una sorpresa muy satisfactoria… a pesar que Loki dice no sentir por mí lo mismo que antes, he pasado las horas más deliciosas cortejándolo… Es maravilloso tener una nueva oportunidad de enamorarlo, de sembrar en su corazón el mismo amor y lealtad que nos juramos por la eternidad… y creo que lo he logrado… creo que poco a poco he dejado de ser un extraño en su vida, para ser alguien en su corazón…

-También yo lo creo- agregó Stark, tomando de la mano a Steve y mirándolo fijamente- Es como cuando deseas volver a ver el reflejo de tu amor brillando en los ojos del hombre que amas, es volver a sentir tu sangre galopando sin control cuando escuchas su voz… es volver a sentirlo, tan cerca… como antes… es un amor nuevo…

-Y al mismo tiempo… es el amor de siempre… tan fuerte…- replicó Rogers, perdiéndose también en el hermoso marrón de los ojos del millonario.

Loki regresó al comedor, con una tarta de manzana recién horneada y platos para servir el postre. Dejó todo en la mesa y se fue directo a sentarse en el regazo de su esposo… juntos miraron a los otros dos y Thor le explicó brevemente la pasada historia de amor entre ellos. Aunque prefirió omitir los detalles que la oscurecieron, le dijo que habían terminado por el regreso de un amor del pasado del Cap.

Loki reflejó preocupación en su rostro.

-Pero eso no va a sucedernos ahora… ¿Verdad? Ningún amor de tu pasado vendrá a romper esta dicha que comenzamos a vivir… porque has logrado que yo te ame, Thor Odinson y te juro que odiaría tener una escena de celos contigo...

-Loki, Loki… ¿Crees de verdad que después de arrebatarte de la muerte, quiero tener a alguien diferente a ti en mi vida? ¿Crees que en mi corazón existe espacio para otro amor? Nunca, querido mío… mi vida entera, cada uno de mis actos, cada latido de mi corazón, son solo para ti… y yo te amo…

Loki sonrió orgulloso… besó en los labios al rubio y entonces decidió servir la tarta… sabía que los otros habían llegado a hablar y no a tener una noche de romance, a pesar de que el amor parecía renacer, así que se apresuró y dispuso, con magia elegante y sencilla, que las luces se encendieran en la terraza, se desplegó una fina malla para protegerles de los mosquitos tan molestos por la noche y metió el dedo dentro del relleno para llevarlo goloso a su boca. Thor se rió con su actitud juguetona e infantil… adoraba verlo comportarse como un niño consentido, porque al final, sabía que Loki lo era… su travieso, su consentido… su amado pequeño hermano de siempre… su amante por lo eterno.

-¿Qué tienes, Loki? Te pusiste pálido…

-Nada, no me hagas caso… creo que he comido demasiado y sentí una incomodidad… pero ya pasó…

***

Rogers, Stark y Odinson conferenciaron por largos minutos... deseaban reenfocarse en el grupo de héroes, deseaban que los Vengadores volvieran a unirse y volvieran a representar una esperanza para la humanidad… pero no por ellos mismos… se reunieron sin el resto del grupo porque pensaban dejar el relevo… cierto, los mejores candidatos se habían transformado en polvo… Falcon, Wanda, Black Panther, Spiderman… pero como ellos quizá había otros, pocos muchos, quien lo podía saber… abrir su búsqueda de nuevos seres de poderes ilimitados para conformar un nuevo equipo era un idea que los rondaba hacía tiempo… “Nos hacemos viejos” explicaba Tony “Bueno, yo me hago viejo, porque Steve nació viejo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar y Thor…” “Yo tengo 1500 años, en mi raza… es ser muy joven todavía…”

Loki los escuchaba sin intervenir… había pasado semanas de completa paz y felicidad desde que Thor decidiera decirle toda la verdad acerca de su relación. Se había propuesto amar a ese hombre apuesto, fuerte y caballeroso que decía ser su hermano, su amante y su esposo al mismo tiempo… con satisfacción encontró que no le fue difícil hacerlo, que dentro de su fuerza e impetuosidad, Thor era como un enorme cachorro de león, que buscaba su afecto e imponía por su grandeza… debió amarlo por buenas razones antes y tenía mejores razones para amarlo hoy… se sentía orgulloso…

Estaba enamorado.

-Si tan enamorado estás… entonces deberás comprender que el precio a pagar es demasiado alto….- Loki se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz gutural, ronca y desconocida. Volvió la cabeza con presteza y se encontró con un ser que jamás antes había visto: era alto, muy alto… de casi tres metros sin duda… sus facciones eran fieras, angulosas, usaba un tocado guerrero y una coraza que le cubría los hombros, junto a una capa de piel, pero en la cintura llevaba atada una calza demasiado frágil, que más parecía un taparrabo… sus piernas, fuertes y bien plantadas, lucían también protectores de cuero curtido… ese aspecto fiero, sin duda se acentuaba con el color de su cuerpo… aquel ser era azul, era de un tono celeste sin igual… y en su piel cruzaban tatuajes vivos que le distinguían como un miembro de su raza… y sus ojos, como carbones encendidos, eran del color del fuego, del atardecer ardiente…- ¿Estás listo para pagarlo… hijo mío?

-Eres un Jötunn… - dijo Loki, respirando algo inquieto- Pero no deberías llamarme hijo… ni siquiera mi padre verdadero lo hizo alguna vez…

-Pero yo soy el Rey Laufey y tú eres, Utgard-Loki… mi heredero. Yo soy tu padre verdadero.

-Laufey está muerto… yo mismo lo maté…

-Estoy aquí… junto a tu padre adoptivo, el poderoso Padre de Todo, el Rey Odín…- replicó el Gigante de hielo, apuntando su dedo largo de uñas curvadas y esmaltadas de color negro hasta donde una fuente luminosa cegó momentáneamente al pelinegro- Estamos aquí, Loki… para juzgar de una buena vez todos tus pecados…

Majestuoso, usando su dorada armadura, su casco de alas facetadas, su capa dorada, blandiendo a Gungnir con altivez, Odín Borson, el Rey de Asgard, el Padre de Todo, el Protector de los Nueve Reinos, desmontó de su hermoso caballo de ocho patas y se colocó junto a Laufey.

-Te has atrevido a transgredir la ley cometiendo un crimen aborrecible- dijo Odín, con gesto de desprecio- Usaste tus artimañas para seducir a mi primogénito… lo has hecho cometer incesto y sabes que es crimen que se castiga con la muerte…

-¡No! Padre…- murmuró Loki, palideciendo- Thor proclamó una nueva Ley… nos amamos… nuestro amor no es un pecado…

-¡Thor es el heredero y lo has forzado a romper las costumbres! ¡Su honor se ve manchado por las murmuraciones que se esparcen por cada rincón de los Nueve mundos! ¡Debes pagar!

-No permitiré que a Thor le hagan daño…

-Thor será el Rey, pero tú jamás serás su consorte legalmente… pagarás, Loki… lo pagarás tan caro que preferirás haber muerto a manos de Thanos. Preferirás haber quedado congelado eternamente… pero decidiste desafiar tu destino y ahora, debes pagar…

-¿Cuál es el precio? ¿Cuál que yo no pueda luchar contra ustedes y salvar a Thor y salvarme a mí de la muerte?

-Ni Thor ni tú morirán… morirá una carne tan amada, que ni siquiera tu sangre derramada gota a gota y con dolor, bastaría para que dejes de sufrir… ¡Pagarás, Loki… pagarás!

Cuando reflejos azulados, como lentos rayos fosforescentes se reflejaron en las paredes que delimitaban su terraza, Thor se dio cuenta que algo malo sucedía. Se levantó de un impulso, junto a los otros dos y entraron de prisa a la sala para encontrarse en un ambiente totalmente desconocido… el clima era frío… helado… impropio para un país como Wakanda

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que estamos en el Polo norte… ¿De dónde salió todo este hielo? ¿Estamos en Siberia?

-No en esos lugares desconocidos- dijo Thor, observando con cuidado- ¡Es Jötunheim! ¡Loki!

Y gritando el nombre de su adoración corrió buscándolo. Entró a la sala, a la cocina y no lo encontró… subió las escaleras heladas, ignorando el hielo y procurando no resbalar, para ir hasta las alcobas. Una a una abrió las puertas y continuó llamándolo… finalmente, lo vió y el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Pretende saltar al abismo?- preguntó Tony, activando su traje y volando directo hasta la orilla del acantilado donde Loki caminaba, acercándose peligrosamente a la catarata bravía, cuyas aguas resonaban con fuerza.

Thor revoleó a Stormbraker y salió también, rompiendo los cristales de la ventana y superando la velocidad de Ironman. Loki no pensaba arrojarse… al menos no conscientemente… sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban destellos azules y mostraba todos los indicios de encontrarse en una especie de trance hipnótico que lo llevaba a caminar implacablemente hacia la caída del agua, un abismo de más de cien metros de profundidad.

Thor llegó hasta él y lo tomó entre los brazos, Tony, en su traje, rescató un broche que cayó de entre sus manos. El castaño sintió de inmediato una oleada de energía y su razón que comenzaba a nublarse… hizo un esfuerzo y arrojó el broche hacia el lugar donde Steve observaba la escena.

-¡Hazlo aterrizar, pero no lo toques con las manos desnudas!- le gritó, recobrando el control apenas se deshizo de aquel extraño objeto.

Una vez a salvo, Thor depositó a Loki sobre el pasto del jardín, donde lo revisó de pies a cabeza, y lo llamaba con firmeza por su nombre, esperando hacerlo reaccionar. El trance desaparecía con lentitud y los pensamientos se aclararon en la mente del ojiverde. Miró a su alrededor, miró a Thor y reprimió un par de lágrimas que se agolparon en sus hermosos ojos.

-¿No hice nada malo, verdad?

-No, Loki… no pasó nada… Pero no entiendo exactamente qué pretendías hacer…

-Yo quería… ir a las puertas de Valhalla… sentí que es ahí donde pertenezco… Pero quizá mi destino es pertenecer a Hel.

-¡No! ¡No, Loki… no! Si regresaste a esta vida es porque todavía tu alma no está lista para ir a Valhalla y tampoco irás a Hel… ¡Eres un héroe! ¿No lo recuerdas? Salvaste a tu pueblo… me salvaste a mí… tu alma no pertenece a Hel, tampoco a Valhalla… todavía te pertenece a ti…

-¡Oh, Thor!- exclamó el menor, abrazándose a su marido, incapaz de contarle acerca de la visión que acababa de tener. ¿Cómo contarle que su padre verdadero y su padre biológico se le habían aparecido para juzgarlo? ¿Y cómo decirle que el castigo estaba dictaminado y que no los involucraba directamente a ellos sino a algo que amarían más que a sus vidas?- Es que… fue como los sueños… se materializó… perdí la razón… ¡Aún no estoy listo para ser libre, necesito controlarme más! Ayúdame… por favor…


	6. LA NOBLE LIEBRE LLEGA Y PONE TODO DE CABEZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor invita a Rocket a vivir con ellos en Wacanda... luego de vivir al natural, de hacer algo de nudismo y de conocer un zoológico. Rocket se da cuenta de lo solo que está en el universo, pero también... se da cuenta de algo que pone el mundo de Loki de cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que la realidad virtual se generó nuevamente?- dijo Rogers, sirviendo varias tazas de café para todos los que se desvelaban trabajando en reconstruir las investigaciones del fragmento de gema- Pensé que ese programa había sido suspendido a petición de Thor…

-Y así fue…- dijo el Dr. Banner, tomando una de las tazas de la aromática bebida- Ninguno de esos programas está actualmente en servicio... mucho menos se ha instalado fuera de la habitación controlada donde Loki vivía.

-Quizá debamos revisar cuidadosamente todos los registros en la computadora... Porque todos vimos y sentimos el hielo de Jötunheim, ¿No es así? Y vimos al Padre de Todo y al Rey Laufey, que se supone están muertos, y los vimos amenazar al esposo de Thor...

Tony permanecía anormalmente silencioso… conforme escuchaba, su mente analizaba lo que estaba pasando: la explosión del fragmento de gema, la materialización de una realidad virtual fuera del programa, anomalías peligrosas que le indicaban que su trabajo ciertamente no estaba tan alejado del éxito… Steve se sentó a su lado y le ofreció el café. Si pensaban no dormir esa noche y por muchas más horas, la infusión sentaría muy bien a sus cansados cuerpos y mentes.

-¿Hay algo malo, Tony? No veo en ti esa chispa de optimismo que siempre muestras... ¿Sospechas de algo malo en todo esto? ¿En lo de la gema? ¿En la visión?

-Sí… algo hay de eso…- respondió Stark, saboreando la bebida caliente- Estos eventos extraños… no es normal que ocurran sin una explicación lógica… creo en la ciencia, Steve… pero creo hasta el límite de la magia, y aquí presente, en esta misma edificación, un poderoso hechicero convive con todos nosotros... quizá es Loki quien los provoca, con su poder, nos manipula para que creamos que tenemos algo y en realidad no tenemos nada… después de todo, él es el Dios de las Mentiras… ¿Qué pasaría si está fingiendo, como siempre y solo estamos caminando directo a una de sus trampas?

-Loki ha sufrido demasiado para no aprender su lección- opinó el rubio fortachón, dando al Dios del Caos el beneficio de la duda- Además, ni siquiera recuerda todo su pasado… él estaba muerto, o casi muerto… no sé si realmente quede algo de ese criminal asesino que ambicionaba apoderarse de la tierra...

-Además… se ve tan enamorado de Thor… Me cuesta trabajo pensar en una nueva traición, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sucede todo esto, todos estos eventos que no son de orden natural?

-Desde el gran chasquido, hemos estado jugando con el orden de las cosas… la naturaleza puede estarnos cobrando un alto precio por desafiar sus leyes.

-Es posible… pero tampoco puedo dejar de dudar de Loki… es tan listo, es tan seductor… ¿Dónde está en este momento?

-Durmiendo… Thor lo acompañó a su alcoba, estaba exhausto y seguro dormirá muchas horas seguidas.

***

Las últimas embestidas… las más potentes, frenéticas y profundas… Loki jadeaba de placer, sintiendo todo el poder del miembro de Thor encajado en su interior, se movía gustoso al ritmo que marcaba el rubio, empujando su redondo trasero para lograr un vaivén sincronizado, una danza sensual que lo tenía a punto de alcanzar las constelaciones del Valhalla. Un fino y brillante sudor perlaba su blanca frente, Loki exhalaba no solo el perfume a sándalo y vainilla que enloquecía al amado de su corazón, también exhalaba sexualidad, feromonas que los embriagaban de amor y de deseo… y en verdad era que lo estaba disfrutando… estaba pleno de placer, pedía a gritos que Thor no parara, pedía más, más fuerte, más profundo… que lo estaba haciendo muy feliz…

-Estoy terminando… ¡Fuego de Surtur!…- gruñó el rubio, sujetando el cuello de su amado con fuerza, empujando los estertores previos de su eyaculación para inundar su interior mientras gozaba del orgasmo más hermoso y placentero de todos- ¡Oh, Loki! ¡Cuánto te amo!

Thor se derrumbó sobre la espalda arqueada del pelinegro, Loki apretaba intentando exprimir hasta la última gota de semen de su compañero de vida, luego se dejó caer también, sonriente y satisfecho… Thor cerró los ojos, lamiendo el sudor aromado del cuello de cisne, respirando profundamente, para recobrar el aliento… la batalla amorosa llegaba a su fin con todo éxito, como cada noche desde que se recuperaran mutuamente como esposos.

-No me digas que ya estás cansado…- ronroneó Loki, rodando al rubio boca arriba y reclinándose mimoso sobre el fuerte pecho- Tú terminaste… pero yo estoy de humor para otra ronda…

Thor abrió los ojos enormes, era un hecho que no le permitirían conciliar el sueño esa noche… intentó decir algo que justificara su cansancio, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas que no ofendieran a su adoración. Loki tenía su mano en el miembro desfallecido del mayor… lo masturbaba intentando ponerlo en forma lo más rápido posible… y Thor tenía miedo, claramente, de que no pudiese enderezar su mástil lo suficiente para un nuevo combate.

-Loki... ¿En serio quieres hacerlo de nuevo?... es la cuarta vez esta noche…

-¿Y qué si quiero?- declaró el otro, arrugando el ceño y apretando los labios en gesto caprichoso- ¿Acaso no puedes complacerme? ¿No eres Thor, el Dios del sexo? ¡Pensé que resistías más! Si recuerdo bien, las primeras veces que estuvimos juntos, prácticamente me hiciste el amor de día y de noche… catorce veces en dos días… ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

-¿Catorce veces?

-Las conté todas… ¿Quieres detalles de cada ocasión que me tomaste? ¡Parecías insaciable de mi cuerpo y de mí!

-¡No, no, por amor de todo, no!- rió Thor, animándose un poco al ser ensalzado en su poder sexual- Supongo que eso fue porque… tenía dos años de abstinencia… y verte de nuevo… y volver a acariciarte… fue muy estimulante…

-¿No soy estimulante ahora?- musitó Loki a su oído, con voz acariciante- ¿Acaso he dejado de ser atractivo, mi querido hermano? ¿Mi cuerpo ya no te atrae? Mira… mírame… estoy aquí… desnudo para ti… deseándote… -continuó Loki, levantándose un poco para mostrar orgulloso su blanco, firme y estilizado cuerpo, su gloriosa desnudez y su mohín pícaro… Thor se derritió al verlo, al ver como el sudor todavía presente había empapado su cabellera de azabache, pegándola en mechones desordenados a los elegantes hombros… además, la forma en que humedecía los labios finos pasando ligeramente su sonrosada lengua… el pobre rubio estaba perdido de amor...

-No solo eres deseable… eres lo que más amo en esta vida… ¿No lo entiendes?- respondió, llevando sus manos hasta el blanco cuerpo de Loki para acariciarlo y cerrarse sobre el pecho, provocando un gesto de éxtasis en su amante- Lo que tú me pidas… eso voy a hacer… aunque signifique sacar fuerza de no sé dónde…

-¿Viste qué sencillo es hacerme feliz?- sonrió Loki, que ya había logrado rehabilitar un poco el miembro vacío de Thor. Se acomodó sobre las caderas del otro y lo guió hasta sentarse sobre el falo… empujó solo un poco y lo deslizó hasta la mitad. La erección completa vendría si continuaba estimulándolo…

Los movimientos fueron lentos, ondulantes, igual que una serpiente que danzaba mientras una mágica flauta tocaba una hipnótica melodía… así se balanceó Loki, frotándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras Thor entraba más en él, lanzando gemidos llenos de placer… los dos podían sentir sus carnes uniéndose, tocándose, regalándose una mutua sensación tan maravillosa, tan fuera de este mundo… Loki se echó hacia atrás, arqueándose y estirando su cuello, apoyándose en las palmas de sus manos, ahora lo tenía de nuevo dentro, tan suyo… tan fuerte… para Thor era hermoso verlo gratificarse a sí mismo… además, según pudo ver cuando su estilizado cuerpo se estiró, Loki estaba de nuevo erecto y no iba a desaprovechar aquel regalo, así que se levantó para abrazarlo y comenzar a besarlo, a pasar su poderosa arcada de dientes perfectos por la delicada piel de sus hombros, donde lo mordió sin poder controlarse, al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos para masturbarlo. Realmente podía estar exhausto, pero una vez que estaba dentro de Loki, sintiéndolo, escuchando sus gemidos y acariciándolo todo… Thor se excitó también… pronto logró reanudar su buena forma y comenzó a impulsarse, ambos abrazados, unidos en una sola carne… en una sinfonía de roces, de líquidos derramados y de amor.

-Thor… me haces sentir tanto... como si yo fuera especial… ¡Te amo!- gritó el menor, empapando la mano y el regazo de su amante y amor, porque no pudo contenerse y tuvo un orgasmo sensacional. Thor, encantado con el nuevo resultado de sus esfuerzos, redobló sus embestidas para terminar también… esta vez, sin la menor posibilidad de repetir la hazaña… estaba completamente exhausto… y absolutamente satisfecho.

Todavía tuvo que sufrir el rubio la obligatoria ducha y cambio de sábanas que Loki ordenaba… “No recuerdas mucho, pero recuerdas que esto no lo perdonas jamás” “La limpieza está implícita en mí, en cualquiera de mis reencarnaciones” se burló el menor, halando al otro rumbo al cuarto de aseo.

***

-¿Loki? ¿Loki qué tienes?

La habitación era muy parecida a sus antiguas alcobas en el Palacio de Odín, en Asgard… pero lucía oscura… fría… el fuego del hogar agonizaba sin que ningún asistente acudiera para avivarlo, el frío se colaba por las ventanas destrozadas, las cortinas blancas hechas jirones, los cristales rotos en mil pedazos… Loki caminó lentamente, como en estado de hipnosis, se acercó hasta confirmar lo que sus ojos veían… y entonces, una oleada de angustia y dolor llegó para golpearlo brutalmente…

Pero esta vez, en su alucinación… Loki no estaba solo… Thor se había marchado en la mañana para cumplir con algunas obligaciones con sus amigos ex vengadores, que aún servían a los gobiernos del mundo de vez en cuando, pero había rogado a la hermana de T’Challa que le acompañara y que esperaran por su regreso esa misma noche. Shuri entonces estaba presente, y con ojos desorbitados, la Princesa observó la metamorfosis que ocurría en una habitación que se suponía protegida y que definitivamente, no tenía instalaciones de realidad virtual, holográfica, ni de ningún tipo. La muchacha vió la escena y compartió aquella angustia… todo parecía tan real, tan atemorizante...

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Loki, cayendo de rodillas y tomando una pequeña sábana de satín, ensangrentada que estaba a sus pies- ¡Por amor de todo! ¿Qué significa esto?

-Te lo advertimos- respondió la voz de una sombra borrosa al principio, que poco a poco fue aclarándose hasta dejar ver a un hombre anciano, de aspecto feroz, que usaba una armadura reluciente dorada y plateada y que señalaba contundentemente hacia Loki- Pagarás con una sangre muy amada, pagarás todos tus pecados… 

Loki bajó la mirada y descubrió con terror, que él mismo era quien manchaba la sábana… que era su propia sangre la que brotaba de una aparatosa herida en el bajo vientre… de pronto tuvo la certeza de que algo le faltaba, que estaba incompleto y que el castigo que estaba recibiendo era cruel y excesivo. Aún así… se sorprendió de no sentir dolor.

-¿Por qué son ustedes mis jueces? ¿Quién ha de sufrir por mi causa un castigo injusto?- los cuestionó, mientras su voz sonaba a reto, a desafío...- ¡Si yo he pecado entonces tomen mi vida en represalia!

-No se gana nada si te matamos… has sido demasiado astuto al burlarte de la Diosa de la muerte, tu querida hermana. Cuando caíste al abismo hiciste un trato que salvó tu vida, y en el mundo oscuro tu magia fue más poderosa… y por eso no permitiremos que vuelvas a salirte con la tuya. Tu sangre lo pagará… arrancaremos de ti lo más preciado, lo más valioso, lo que te da vida… y te quedarás solo… quedarás seco… vacío… es lo tus pecados merecen...

Loki continuó mirando a aquel anciano sin darle el reconocimiento anterior, jamás lo llamó por su nombre, no lo llamó padre, en realidad su mente estaba en blanco acerca de lo que le decía del abismo o del mundo oscuro ¿Era acaso que había muerto más de una vez entonces? ¿Quién era aquel anciano? Odín seguía amenazándolo, pero para él no significaba nada… siguió firme… ignorando la herida, la sangre que goteaba incesante… 

Y poco a poco lo logró… de la misma forma que había llegado, la visión comenzó a desvanecerse, el anciano ya no tenía forma ni voz… su instinto mágico lo guió para dominar su alucinación, hasta que la habitación volvió a ser normal y solo se encontraron en ella Loki y Shuri… los mismos que estaban al principio… ni siquiera las guardianas Dora Milaje estaban presentes, Okoye se presentó para vigilar a su Princesa, pero ni siquiera sospechó lo que acababa de suceder.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso?- preguntó la muchacha, sentándose en el amplio sofá, intentando cumplir su plan inicial de simplemente ver una película para pasar la tarde, algo que ya no le atraía después de la terrorífica visión- ¿Era una cuna ensangrentada lo que ví? ¿Qué pasó con la herida de tu vientre?

-Ni una palabra a Thor… ¿Me escuchas, Shuri?- imperó Loki, respirando con alivio e intentando calmarse, mientras tocaba su abdomen para comprobar que no tenía daño alguno, ni una sola gota de sangre manchando su piel o su ropa- Ni una sola palabra… es inútil preocuparlo con alucinaciones que solo lo pondrían inquieto… ¡Jura que no le dirás nada!

*** 

Shuri prestaba mucha atención a las reacciones del Dios del engaño mientras compartían la cena con el resto de sus huéspedes… Tony y Steve, sentados muy juntos, Nat y Bruce charlando como si nada, y Okoye vigilándola a ella a su vez, buscando el momento de volver a hablarle a solas y quizá reclamarle por qué la había prácticamente ignorado las últimas dos semanas…

El pelinegro simplemente comía como si hubiese estado en ayuno por varios días, solicitando por tercera vez, una porción de pastel de fresas y una enorme cantidad de esa fruta fresca, bañada en crema batida.

-Entonces... ¿Tú crees que la gema no estalló?- preguntó Stark, pasando el tercer plato de fresas y pastel al otro, cuyos ojos verdes brillaron de antojo- ¿Qué no se desintegró?

-Yo pienso igual que Banner, me parece que de alguna forma, lograron activarla… recuerden que estaba en un contenedor mágico, que la magia Vishanti, aunque es inferior a mi magia y a los artefactos creados por los enanos, puede de cierta forma encontrar afinidad por otros objetos poderosos… y funcionar...

-Pero si la gema se activó… y si es, como creemos, la gema del tiempo… ¿Por qué no sucedió nada que alterara nuestro propio tiempo en el presente, pasado o futuro?

-Quizá sí pasó… pero no nos dimos cuenta- dijo Rogers, opinando para que vieran que él también comprendía lo que sucedía y que daba una opción muy razonable- Un fragmento de gema es posible que solo tenga un fragmento de su poder.

-Es cierto, capi…- apoyó Loki, sintiendo otro de esos molestos mareos que lo tenían incómodo varios días atrás- Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el contenedor… pero su efecto tal vez fue minúsculo… como saltar un segundo al futuro, o quizá al pasado, algo que jamás sabremos a ciencia cierta…

-Y gracias a tu magia, el contenedor funciona nuevamente… pero no tenemos el fragmento de la gema- agregó Bruce.

-La teoría de que fue lanzado lejos del laboratorio es bastante sensata- opinó entonces Rogers, para no quedarse atrás- Seguiremos buscando… hasta que la encontremos.

-¿Ya no quieres más postre, Loki?- preguntó Shuri, notando que había retirado el plato lejos de sí.

-Es que trajeron la carne mientras yo comía… y esa carne no huele bien… me ha descompuesto del estómago...- dijo Loki, que apenas pudo dar esa explicación cuando salió corriendo hasta uno de los baños… los demás se quedaron sentados a la mesa. Por si las dudas, Bruce olió la carne asada que recién llegaba.

-Huele muy bien…- dijo, probando un poco- Y sabe muy bien… ¿De dónde sacaría Loki esas ideas?

-Ay, no lo puedo creer…- interrumpió Shuri, tomando una manzana y mordiéndola con gesto de impaciencia- ¿Acaso nadie puede ver lo que le sucede? Tiene náuseas, mareos, antojos… ¿Necesitan que se los explique de otra forma? Loki es una criatura de otro planeta, no es un ser humano… Thor tampoco lo es… No me sorprendería que después de “darse” tanto amor… este par esté ahora en la dulce espera de un hijo...

***

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Loki, mirando a un curioso animalito saltar de los brazos de Thor y correr a olisquearle los pies- ¿Es una especie de gato salvaje?

-No, no es eso…- respondió Thor, sonriendo y mirando los ojos cafés de la criatura- Es mi amigo, la noble liebre… creo que él y su tripulación de tontos me salvaron de vagar en el espacio después de la explosión de nuestra nave. Vivía solo en los jardines del cuartel de Nueva York y lo invité a vivir con nosotros mientras estemos en Wakanda.

-Nunca pensé que fueras de los que tienen mascotas, cariño…- sonrió Loki, al sentir la nariz húmeda entre los dedos de su mano- No me parece una liebre… he visto liebres y conejos antes y este tiene unas orejas pequeñas… y una cola demasiado larga… ¿Estás seguro de su raza?

-Es mi amigo, no me importa su raza. Hablaré con la Princesa para que se le proporcione su propia habitación...

Loki pensó que Thor bromeaba… ¿Una habitación para una mascota? Se encogió de hombros y como el pequeño peludo seguía junto a él, apoyando sus dos patas delanteras en sus rodillas, le ofreció una enorme y roja fresa. La fruta fue olfateada, tomada y devorada en dos segundos… pensando que realmente la liebre estaba hambrienta, colocó varias de las fresas y otras bayas secas en un platito, que bajó al suelo.

-Si eres amigo de Thor… eres amigo mío- le dijo, pasando la mano por el pelaje de la espalda- ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué son esos artefactos metálicos?

Sin terminar sus frutas, la llamada liebre saltó lejos del pelinegro, corrió hacia la ventana y salió a toda velocidad rumbo al jardín. Loki ni siquiera supo qué decir… o como le explicaría al rubio de que su amigo liebre abrió los cerrojos de la ventana con una habilidad insospechada y escapó a la primera oportunidad... Pero Thor lo tomó con demasiada calma cuando se lo dijo, no se mostró preocupado en lo más mínimo y por el contrario, invitó a Loki a dormir, asegurándole que estaba en extremo cansado… Thor tuvo una noche tranquila roncando apenas su cabeza tocó las almohadas de su cama.

Todavía no estaba despuntando el alba cuando Loki abrió los ojos… ahí estaba de nuevo la mascota del rubio, bebiéndose una taza de té… pero no como se esperaría de un animal salvaje… porque aquella cosa estaba sentado, con la pierna cruzada y sostenía la taza con toda la elegancia de un caballero… Thor no se movería ni sonando un cañón, pero él lo sintió cuando dejó la taza y subió a su cama… incluso sintió la humedad de su nariz… olfateaba de nuevo su cuerpo, en específico, su abdomen… 

-Eres una de las alucinaciones más extrañas que he tenido…- murmuró, sin sentir temor.

-¿Crees que soy una alucinación?- dijo de pronto la criatura, arrugando significativamente el morro.

-No sé que otra cosa puedes ser… tomas el té como un humano, y hablas… nunca he visto a uno de tu especie y no sabía que puedes hablar… pero en realidad, no conozco muchos de los animales de este planeta… o no los recuerdo...

-Deberías decirle al ángel pirata que va a ser padre…- dijo de pronto la criatura que Loki creía una mascota- Hueles a preñez, todo tú… y deberías darte prisa, quizá toda una camada de asgardianos bebés viene en camino.

-¡Yo esperando un hijo!- rió Loki suavemente- ¡Una camada de hijos! Noble liebre… o lo que seas… eres además, la alucinación más desinformada que he experimentado, incluso me has hecho reír...

***

-¿Eres un mapache inteligente?- preguntó Shuri, admirando al pequeño ser que ahora usaba un uniforme y portaba armas láser de tecnología Stark- ¿Te modificaron genéticamente?

-Me llamo Rocket… y no soy ningún mapache… Y probablemente soy más inteligente y civilizado que cualquier macho de tu especie… terrana.

-Noble liebre, veo que tu espíritu combativo está de regreso- dijo Thor, entrando 

-Meh… ya estoy harto del nudismo. Fue interesante experimentar un poco… volver a las raíces- respondió Rocket, con el gesto un poco abatido- Pero ya me di cuenta que no pertenezco más a los míos… los vi en algo llamado zoológico, pensé que era una extensión de propiedades del Coleccionista, pero me equivoqué… son animales salvajes, atrapados por humanos más salvajes aún y exhibidos y humillados para la diversión de sus cachorros humanos… Ví a los míos, Thor… mapaches… yo era un mapache antes… ya no lo soy… no pude hablar con ellos, no hablan, no razonan… carecen de la inteligencia que alguien me dio contra mi voluntad y me dio la capacidad de ver que me destrozaron y que me apartaron para convertirme en… en esto…

-Lo lamento… pero como dije antes, eres mi amigo y cuentas con todo mi apoyo, liebre… con mi protección...

-Que lindo… sí…

Loki entró justo en ese instante, sonriente, con una luz que emanaba por cada poro de su blanca piel… Loki resplandecía y no podía ocultarlo; su piel impecable, su negra cabellera con destellos cuasi azulados, sus hermosos ojos de jade, purísimos y agudos y su sonrisa de dientes perfectos… se sentía de tan buen humor aquella mañana, que estaba dispuesto a raptar a su esposo y llevárselo de paseo por la exuberante selva de Wacanda. Pero no a la ciudad, sino a la selva… a ver de cerca la verde y cerrada vegetación, a nadar quizá en algún río salvaje y estar a solas… con Thor…

-¡Oh, por todo lo eterno!- exclamó al descubrir a Rocket- Ahora tendré que volver a hablar con los Sanadores… tengo alucinaciones cada vez más repetidas y exóticas… y supongo que ustedes también lo ven, ahí… una liebre que usa ropa…

-No soy una liebre… ¡Y no te atrevas a repetir que soy mapache! ¡Tampoco lo soy!

-Y mi alucinación habla…

Thor meneó la cabeza, acercándose para abrazarlo y calmarlo… toda la felicidad de Loki se estaba desmoronando de un segundo al otro y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… Rocket es el su nombre… yo te lo dije, él y su tripulación me rescataron de estar a la deriva en el espacio cuando nuestra nave explotó… él es el Capitán y si, es inteligente y habla…

-Cosas más extrañas he visto… murmuró Loki, intentando asimilar aquella información- ¿Capitán de una nave espacial?

-El Milano… se quedó en Titán… cuando los tarados de Peter y compañía intentaron detener al loco de los chasquidos.

-No es del todo cierto- agregó Thor, mientras Loki se acercaba a Rocket para verlo más de cerca- Tony Stark, el hombre de metal, regresó a la tierra en una nave algo averiada… me parece que es la misma que me rescató…

-¿De verdad?- exclamó Rocket, con visible emoción- ¿El Milano está en este planeta? ¡Bien! Por cierto…- agregó después, acercándose a Loki para hablarle en secreto- ¿Ya le dijiste que va a ser padre?

-Basta… no juegues con eso… es imposible y no me agradan las bromas de ese tema…

-Yo escuché eso- intervino entonces Shuri- Y también lo creo… Loki… ¿Será posible que estés gestando un hijo? ¿Un hijo tuyo y de Thor?

Loki rodó los ojos verdes al cielo… mientras una sonrisa divertida bailó en sus finos y rojos labios. ¿Un hijo? ¿Él esperando un hijo? ¡Por los cielos dorados de Asgard! ¡Qué soberana imaginación! Pero la risa se le congeló al ver a Thor… el gesto del rubio, además de una genuina sorpresa, parecía ser el de alguien que creía palabra por palabra aquella fantasía doble de la Princesa de Wacanda y de un Mapache sofisticado.

-¡Oh, no, cariño! Tú no… no me vayas a decir que les crees… ¿Por qué es imposible, verdad? ¿Es una locura o qué?

-Querido… amor de mi vida… ¿Será posible?- cuestionó el rubio, aumentando la inquietud de su pareja- Todas las señales están ahí, tan obvias… y no las veía…

-¡Estás loco! Todos ustedes necesitan con urgencia atención de los sanadores… ¡Soy un varón! ¡Yo no puedo engendrar y dar a luz un hijo! ¿Por qué les crees, Thor? ¡Están ustedes fuera de sus cabales!


	7. NOTICIAS DE UN EMBARAZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noticias de dos clases: Una muy venturosa, la otra, llegará junto a una sombra de un pasado oscuro y peligroso.

-No me toques de esa forma, no te atrevas más… soy tu Princesa, ante todo… recuérdalo, mi dulce Okoye…

Okoye se detuvo al instante al escucharla, reaccionando con su rígida disciplina guerrera… y guardó su lugar con toda dignidad, pues con una simple frase, Shuri la había ubicado, había regresado la perspectiva de que ella era una Dora Milaje que estaba aspirando a amar a la realeza… no era doloroso, era la simple verdad… y sus deseos de acariciar y besar a la pizpireta muchacha, se desplomaron como rinoceronte herido.

-Suplico su perdón, Alteza… nunca fue mi intención faltarle al respeto o hacerle sentir mal, mi vida pertenece a la familia real, con humildad solicito mi castigo…

-No quiero castigarte- replicó Shuri, un tanto avergonzada por la reacción de Okoye, pero decidida a continuar marcando la distancia- Solo espero que comprendas que puedo considerarte mi amiga, que mi aprecio y confianza en ese aspecto no tiene límites… pero no puedo permitir que seas mi enamorada. Tengo mis razones, perdona… 

Okoye ya no respondió nada, firme en su puesto, con el gesto duro… inconmovible en apariencia. Entrenada para servir con lealtad e incondicionalmente a la familia real de Wacanda, podía soportar esos desplantes y mucho más, pero después de que las dos perdieran a sus familias, la tarea de reconstruir sus vidas en soledad, les había acercado lo suficiente para que la mayor comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos profundos por la hermana del Rey, quizá ese había sido su gran error… Shuri sonrió y bajó de sus habitaciones, seguida de su fiel cuidadora.

La mañana se sentía fría, la lluvia persistente no daba muestras de cesar, pero Thor juró que no tenía nada que ver en eso, que no hizo nada por convocar las nubes, que su ánimo era muy bueno, porque esperaba buenas noticias y esperanzas para el futuro de un pueblo que prácticamente estaba casi extinto.

-Cuando Thanos nos devastó, cuando creí haber perdido a Loki para siempre, mi alma estaba destrozada... Mi pueblo a la deriva, mis nobles amigos muertos, mi padre, mi madre, todo aquello que me dio sentido ya no existía… recuperar a aquel a quien mi corazón eligió para amar, me devolvió la paz… al menos, no estaríamos solos en la eternidad, ustedes, mis queridos amigos, solo estarán aquí un corto tiempo… y no en los eones que aún nos faltan por vivir. Pero si como todo parece indicar, la naturaleza de Jötunn de mi esposo, le ha concedido el don de engendrar… espero con orgullo la posibilidad de reiniciar una nueva estirpe real… un heredero, un futuro Rey… la mejor motivación para buscar a los sobrevivientes de mi pueblo y levantar de sus cenizas su antigua gloria...

Shuri se colocó al lado del rubio, escuchando su apasionado discurso con visible emoción, y de pronto, le puso en las manos un objeto pequeño y pesado, de color negro, frío y duro como una piedra.

-Anoche… Rey Thor, mi antigua nana, que conserva las viejas tradiciones de adivinación y clarividencia de mi pueblo, me ayudó a preparar este obsequio… es un corazón de ónix, tiene tallada un águila porque mi nana ha predicho que si el Dios Asgardiano del Trueno tiene un hijo, su símbolo será la fuerza y la libertad… coloca este amuleto junto a él y me sentiré profundamente honrada.

-Es un obsequio que recibo con humildad- dijo Thor, tomándolo y haciendo una elegante inclinación. Su carácter desenfadado y belicoso no lo hacía olvidar sus modales cortesanos, los que lo distinguían de pertenecer a la realeza y por lo que la Princesa se sentía identificada con él- Si las nornas declaran que tendré un hijo, colgaré este talismán en su cuna, y le cantaré la nobleza de tu pueblo, un país que amará porque he decidido que nacerá en Wakanda…

Shuri no ocultó el orgullo que sentía y la admiración hacia el rubio Dios, su continente majestuoso le recordaba a su noble hermano, visualizaba la honradez y generosidad del hijo de Odín, y todo eso llamaba poderosamente su atención. Sentía que podía aprender mucho de él en caso de que se viera forzada a sentarse en el trono… si tan solo pudieran averiguar el destino de los desaparecidos… ella se unía a las creencias de Tony Stark de que no estaban muertos, sino que habían sido transmutados en un donde o en un en qué, era el problema... pero si no aparecían pronto, ella asumiría el papel de Reina y dedicaría su vida a su pueblo.

-Que bonito cuadro- dijo de pronto la voz contundente de Tony Stark, irrumpiendo en el salón mientras la armadura se desplegaba sobre su cuerpo- Quisiera enterarme de las últimas noticias, pero quizá tengamos que viajar antes de lo esperado...

-¿Sucede algo? No estaba enterado de una nueva misión… no estoy preparado, pero saldré con ustedes en el acto.

-Quizá no es nada- agregó Steve, uniéndose a Ironman y usando también su uniforme completo y el escudo de vibranium que T’Challa le había obsequiado- Parece que ocurrió una explosión en las instalaciones de Nueva York… dicen que fue un accidente durante trabajos de mantenimiento, creemos conveniente acudir personalmente para asegurarnos…

-¿Un accidente? A mí me suena así de pronto a sabotaje- cuestionó Bruce, terminando de instalarse junto al médico, usando batas de cirujano y acomodando todos sus aparatos y cámaras- Si eso piensan, no cuenten conmigo… sin mi amigo verde, al que ya casi no echo de menos, yo no les sirvo de mucho y estamos a muy poco de recuperar los avances de la investigación, lo que teníamos antes de que Tony volara el laboratorio…

-Fingiré que no escuché eso- dijo Stark- Pero Brucie… antes no teníamos nada, así que estás a punto de alcanzar nada de la nada de antes…

-Todo lo contrario… estamos a punto de aprender a utilizar el poder de un fragmento de la gema del tiempo… 

-Lo cual, sin Strange aquí, no nos sirve absolutamente de nada.

-Todo lo contrario… con Stormbraker, puedo viajar a Nidavellir y pedirle al Rey Eitri, de los enanos artesanos, que forje un artefacto que sustituya al guantelete, capaz de manejar el poder de este fragmento de gema- dijo Thor, iluminando los rostros de Tony y Bruce.

-De hecho, beach boy, es una estupenda idea… viajaremos Rhodey, el Cap y yo… haremos una inspección rápida en Nueva York y regresaremos. Entonces acudiremos con ese enano que dices y pediremos su ayuda… si aprendemos a usar esa joya, podremos ver en el pasado… y hacer algo por nuestros amigos… o por todo el universo… 

-Será un honor ayudar a los Vengadores nuevamente. También mi pueblo podría ser encontrado… todos tendríamos mucho que ganar y poco que perder… más pérdidas ya no son aceptables…

-Y a todo esto…- intervino Banner- ¿Dónde está Loki? Hace una hora debía estar aquí...

Era verdad, Thor volvió la mirada escaleras arriba y los demás le imitaron, se encontraron entonces a Rocket, de brazos cruzados, esperando que todos guardaran silencio para bajar la escalera con aire de broma hacia los demás.

-Los Asgardianos tienen en verdad palabras muy musicales para insultar- dijo el ex Guardián de la Galaxia, riendo desparpajadamente- Acabo de aprender unas cuantas que nunca me imaginé que existieran… ¡Son buenísimas!

-¿Y Loki?

-¿Loki? ¡Ah, sí! Loki… él fue quien me enseñó esas palabrotas… estaban dirigidas a todos ustedes, y sin repetirlas porque creo que se sentirían muy ofendidos, pues resulta que no quiere bajar… Dice que están locos, que él no puede estar en estado interesante y su malestar es porque comió algo descompuesto… dice que no lo vuelvan a molestar y también… dice que si puedes llevarle jarrones nuevos, porque acaba de estrellar contra la pared todos los que tenía en su alcoba… eso último iba para ti, Shuri… a Thor no lo quiere ver para nada.

***

-No lo creo…- murmuró Tony, cuando tuvo ante sus ojos los restos del edificio de dormitorios del Complejo Norte de los Vengadores. El edificio estaba reducido a escombros… las autoridades le explicaron que probablemente obreros que hacían mantenimiento habían provocado una fuga de gas y posteriormente, una explosión… pues el percance fue visible a muchos kilómetros de distancia, donde por la columna de humo, se dieron cuenta de que algo había sucedido...

-La fuga debió ser muy importante…

-No, Cap… no lo entiendes… No usamos gas ni ningún otro combustible en este lugar… la energía proviene de un reactor arc, es autosustentable, es limpia… no hay ductos de gas ni nada que se le parezca… además… yo nunca ordené mantenimientos...

-Entonces… quizá eran intrusos, ladrones… - dijo Rogers, subiendo de dos saltos a una pila de ladrillos, varilla y concreto hechas polvo- Quizá robaban los materiales que creían valiosos y provocaron el incidente con cargas explosivas que ellos mismos portaban…

-No lo sé… tal vez… ¿Encontraron algún herido? ¿Hay detenidos?- preguntó Stark a los oficiales.

-Ni heridos, ni muertos… de hecho, no encontramos indicios de ninguna persona aquí… Todos los empleados están a salvo, ya ha sido cotejada la lista y no falta ninguno…

Los dos se miraron significativamente… había algo raro entonces, algo que definitivamente tenían que investigar. Rhodey se les unió, después de inspeccionar el resto de las instalaciones. Las noticias que War Machine traía fueron más inquietantes y los puso en alerta de inmediato.

-El reactor arc está intacto y funcionando… los laboratorios están cerrados y aparentemente todo está en orden, los aviones, las armas… todo está en su lugar… solo los dormitorios están hechos pedazos…

-Y por la forma de los escombros… los restos proyectados… parece que venían del área anexa, no del interior del edificio.

-¿Del área anexa?- cuestionó Steve, levantando escombros en busca de algún indicio de bombas u otros explosivos.

-Thor vivía en un área anexa… no dentro del complejo… por sus necesidades de Dios, ya sabes… muchos asistentes, muchos animales extraños, almacenes de hidromiel… esa grandiosidad de la que puede prescindir si se lo propone, pero que definitivamente le exigían mientras vivió aquí…

-Le exigían… creo que te escuché decir que se lo exigían Thor es el tipo más adaptable que conozco… ¿Quién le exigía sirvientes y estilo de vida opulento?

-¿Quién ha de ser? La Dra. Foster… mi querido fortachón, te perdiste muchos detalles cuando nos distanciamos… ella vivió un tiempo con Thor… hablaban siempre de casarse, de formar una familia… Thor incluso alguna vez nos contó que lo más decente sería llevar a Jane a Asgard y hacerla su consorte…

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Y entonces… el amor que dice tener por Loki… es falso?

-No lo creo… Thor estaba seguro que Loki había muerto y más bien intentaba aturdir su dolor enrollándose con Foster… no creo que le funcionara muy bien, porque un día pelearon tan fuerte, todos los escuchamos discutir… ella se marchó y Thor se mudó a Australia… luego…fue más o menos por la época posterior a Ultrón y a los tratados de Sokovia… pasó allá varios meses, hasta que regresó a Asgard...

-Ya… fue durante la guerra civil que mantuvimos… por eso no me enteré… y por eso no tomó bando por ninguno de nosotros…

El enorme trozo de concreto pasó velozmente, pero no lo suficiente para que de reojo, lo vieran y lo esquivaran con agilidad, el trozo de pared se estrelló contra otra montaña de escombros y se hizo polvo. Steve y Tony se quedaron muy quietos… entonces, el fenómeno se repitió y ambos pudieron distinguir algo, una sombra con forma humanoide, que flotó a toda velocidad y que al parecer, era quien lanzaba los escombros como proyectiles hacia ellos… de inmediato tomaron posiciones de batalla y más escombros volaron… los esquivaron con facilidad, Steve con su escudo y Tony con pulsos de su rayo repulsor… los fragmentos eran pequeños y fueron arrojados casi sin fuerza, sin embargo… el aparente causante del ataque se materializó lo suficiente para ser localizado, Rhodey disparó contra él y le dio en medio del pecho. Con un gemido de dolor, la figura se desvaneció dando la impresión de estar herido gravemente.

-¡Demonios!- exclamaron los tres- ¿Quién o qué eres?

-¡Mortales patéticos! ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- dijo la criatura, reapareciendo, pero la cual no terminaba de definir su forma ni sus rasgos, pero el tono de su voz, sonó muy familiar para Ironman- ¿Cuál es su poder que me arrebataron del lado de mi padre y me arrastraron a este mundo horrendo? ¿Acaso es una venganza hacia su Rey? ¿Acaso es porque se apoderó de su planeta y desean desquitarse conmigo?

-¿De qué diablos habla esta cosa?- preguntó Ironman, disparándole de nuevo.

-Díganme dónde está… yo me encargaré de que sean castigados con toda crueldad…

-¿Dónde está quién? ¡Y quédate quieto, por favor… me estás haciendo desperdiciar mis tiros!

El habitual sarcasmo de Stark debió sentar muy mal a la criatura, pues reapareció de pronto, sin la menor seña de haber sido herido, de un impulso derribó a Ironman, botándole la máscara y traspasando el peto de su armadura con una enorme barra metálica… de tan fuerza y velocidad, que llegó a traspasar también el costado de Tony.

-No me agradan tus burlas, mortal… y si me has traído para amenazar a mi esposo, creo que te darás cuenta que estás muy equivocado… yo puedo defenderme por mí mismo…

Reaccionando ante el veloz ataque, Rhodey y Steve corrieron a auxiliar a su amigo, el escudo voló directo a la cabeza de la criatura, aturdiéndolo por unos instantes… los golpes y el fuego cerrado de los dos vengadores terminaron por hacerlo retroceder… Tony aprovechó para replegarse hasta una pared y quitarse uno de sus guantes… cubrió el hueco de su armadura, sabía que estaba herido… pero su rostro reflejaba lo perplejo que se sentía, pues acababa de reconocer a su atacante…

-¿Quién dices que es nuestro Rey? ¿Quién dices que es tu esposo?

-Patéticos… mortales patéticos…- finalizó el agresor, elevándose en medio de un escudo de energía- Se inclinarán ante mí, y mi consorte… su Rey… aquel a quien mi padre dio el cetro, aquel que los ha conquistado como las miserables criaturas que son… No habrá piedad...

Como llegó, la criatura desapareció y entonces, Steve corrió hacia Tony, lo ayudó a despojarse de la armadura y revisando que la herida era más aparatosa que grave, pero que aún así sangraba con abundancia, cuestionó a Tony acerca de la posible identidad del atacante… y de sus extrañas palabras.

-No es… posible…- murmuró Tony, sin aire- Es… esa abominación…

-Vamos, Tony… debo llevarte para que recibas atención médica… me contarás en el camino o cuando estés tranquilo y a salvo…

-Sus palabras me suenan extrañamente conocidas- agregó Rhodey, llamando el Quimjet para llevar al otro al Hospital.

-¿No lo conocen? ¿No lo vieron antes?- jadeó Tony, mientras Steve lo levantaba en sus brazos para subir al avión- Es uno de los hijos de ese Delawere Punch con casco… un hijo de Thanos… ¡Ebony Maw!

***

Ajenos totalmente a lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado del mundo, Loki por fin dejaba entrar a Thor en su alcoba. El rubio esperó por horas en la antesala, preguntando a su esposo si necesitaba algo… no recibía respuesta alguna, pero él preguntaba igual… colocó alimento, agua fresca, incluso los pasteles de fresa que tanto amaba en una mesita y le decía que estaba todo disponible si tenía hambre… o sed… fue tan tierno y persistente que después de que las luces del Palacio se apagaran, Thor hizo lo mismo con las luces de su dúplex, opacó los cristales para aumentar la privacidad y encendió velas con aroma a sándalo… se dispuso también a dormir en el diván exterior… y por fin Loki pareció reaccionar… con un leve chirrido, la puerta se abrió y el rubio se atrevió a entrar.

-Buenas noches, mi amor… no quiero incomodarte… solo era imprescindible comprobar que estás bien...

Loki aparentemente dormido, le daba la espalda. Se cambió a toda prisa entonces, se puso un pijama de color granate y se dispuso a descansar sin molestarlo. Metiéndose en la cama con mucho cuidado, extendió un par de veces los brazos, pero no estaba seguro si Loki deseaba ser abrazado, así que mejor se colocó boca arriba, reposando su rubia testa en su mano bajo la nuca y cerró los ojos.

Loki no se movió por varios minutos… luego, de la nada, un apagado sollozo lo traicionó… Thor brincó para encender la lámpara y regresar a su lado, preocupado y deseando saber qué le sucedía.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Oh, por todo lo eterno, amor! ¿Por qué has llorado?

Verdaderamente era lo que sucedía… los hermosos ojos verdes estaban enmarcados por unos párpados enrojecidos, el pecho todavía se agitaba con hipos contenidos… Loki había estado llorando todo el día, sin probar alimentos y sin moverse de la cama… por supuesto que algo le sucedía… y aún así, no lo quería aceptar.

-No puedo dejar de llorar… ¡Maldito sea yo! Cada maldito… pensamiento… cada recuerdo… me hace romper en lágrimas que no se acaban- dijo al fin, en tono de auto reproche y con la voz entrecortada- ¡No puedo dejar de llorar!

-Loki…- murmuró el otro, comprensivamente, mientras lo abrazaba en forma protectora, acunándolo contra su fuerte pecho- Estás muy sensible… es todo... debe ser parte de tu estado...

-¡Es que es imposible! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, por favor!

-No eres un humano… ni siquiera eres asgardiano… te lo he contado varias veces… los Jötnar son un pueblo que vive en climas muy helados, muy extremos… a pesar que están acostumbrados, sus niños mueren con relativa facilidad, los débiles, los pequeños, los enfermos… son abandonados porque no cumplen las expectativas de sus padres… por eso, en ocasiones, cuando las hembras no están en períodos fértiles, que se dan cada once años y la descendencia escasea… los machos de la especie transmutan sus organismos y son capaces de procrear… de engendrar y dar a luz un hijo… es necesario para mantenerse como el pueblo guerrero que son.

-Soy un monstruo… ¿Eso me quieres decir? ¿Soy un monstruo hermafrodita al que has preñado por error?

-Loki… vas a terminar por enfadarme… ¿Crees que yo te considero un monstruo? Y si estás, como dices… preñado… ¿Crees que fue por error?

-No me digas entonces que lo planeaste… no me digas que hablamos y planeamos tener un hijo, como si fuera posible… Un hijo adoptado, quizá… un protegido, tal vez… ¿Pero un hijo de nuestra carne? ¡Es imposible, Thor, imposible!

-Dime que más has sentido…

-He vomitado… salgo corriendo al baño porque de la nada tengo náuseas, esa carne estaba en mal estado y nadie me quiere creer…

-A ver… estás sensible, tienes antojos de pastel y fresas… y ahora tienes náuseas… ¿Qué más me hace falta para convencerte que debes permitir a los sanadores que te revisen?

-Thor…- dijo Loki, tomando la mano del mayor y llevándola lentamente bajo su ropa, hasta hacer que se posara en su bajo vientre- ¿Lo puedes sentir?- murmuró entonces, resbalando otro par de lágrimas inevitables de sus ojos- Yo… pensé que estaba subiendo de peso porque como demasiado pastel… pero… ¿Tú crees que… que yo…?

Thor descubrió con ternura el vientre… la tersura y blancura de la piel se conservaba, pero había aparecido una línea vertical, color aperlado, claro, muy claro, que subía por su línea media, desde el pubis hasta la base del ombligo. Descubrió también una curva apenas incipiente, pero firme, que se abombaba si Loki se movía o adelantaba su cuerpo… en ese instante, los dos lo percibieron… algo crecía ahí dentro… algo maravilloso, casi milagroso… algo que los llenaba de un inmenso e inexplicable amor.

-Vamos con el sanador…

-¿A esta hora?

-Vamos… necesito saber… y que también tú lo sepas…

***

-¿Ese aparato es como un Generador de Almas? 

-No sé que es un Generador de Almas, Thor… pero sé que es un sonógrafo, esto funciona lanzando pequeños pulsos de sonido, su eco formará la figura del interior del abdomen de Loki… más o menos… así sabremos si hay un… bebé…

Thor de igual forma arrugó el ceño, pero si por fin había convencido a su Loki (que gusto poder llamarlo suyo) de permitir la revisión de un médico, no por eso dejaba de preocuparse y de preguntar cada minúsculo detalle de lo que le iban realizando. Cuando descubrieron el abdomen del pelinegro, un gel de color azul le fue colocado, Loki rió nervioso ante la sensación de frío y humedad al sentir como el gel resbalaba lentamente y eso le hacía cosquillas.

-Muy bien, Altezas…- dijo el Médico, que como nada, pertenecía al cuerpo médico real de Wacanda y pertenecía a un equipo que hacía turnos para estar siempre disponibles- Veamos de una vez por todas lo que hay aquí…

Loki entrelazó su mano con la de Thor y la apretó con fuerza… si se trataba de creer, entonces estaba mirando con bastante atención… no le encontraba forma a nada, ninguna de las imágenes le resultaba conocida, hasta que… como un milagro, como un hada de luz escapando de un capullo, como el cielo repleto de estrellas, como lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida… apareció…

-Es… lo que yo creo… ¿Ven todos lo que yo veo?- declaró Thor, sin disimular su orgullo y felicidad.

-Es un bebé…- exclamó Shuri, dejando caer su quijada hasta el suelo.

-¡Bien hecho, Thor!- exclamó Bruce, olvidándose de filmar el momento hasta que la princesa se lo recordó- ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Felicidades, Loki… van a ser padres!

Thor estaba eufórico… pero Loki continuaba incrédulo y asustado… miraba la imagen perfecta de una cabecita… la imagen se movió y de pronto, un movimiento rítmico fue visible en la pantalla: “Este es su corazón…” dijo el médico “Late fuerte y con ritmo normal… se ve en perfectas condiciones… igual que su columna… ¿Pueden ver la formación de sus vértebras? Yo diría que este bebé tiene alrededor de veinte semanas ya… eso serían alrededor de cuatro meses de gestación…”

-Cuatro meses… Loki es casi lo mismo que tenemos juntos… ¡Cuatro meses! ¿Sabes en cuánto tiempo nacerá? La gestación entre los Aesir es de diez meses, pero la de los Jötnar es solo siete… nuestro hijo supongo que tomará un tiempo intermedio para llegar a este mundo… a este país que lo recibirá… a nuestros brazos, amor mío...

-Mira como late su corazón… No sé lo suficiente siquiera de mí mismo para saber lo que me espera en adelante… una vida… soy responsable de una vida… de llevarla, de hacerla crecer…- replicó el menor, mientras Thor no podía dejar de besar su negra cabellera, ni sus manos pálidas y finas.

Shuri y Bruce atestiguaban aquel milagro en silencio, pero sintiéndose felices por los futuros nuevos padres.

-Cielos…- murmuró entonces el médico, que seguía midiendo y registrando todo acerca del feto- Aquí hay algo que no esperaba…

Thor y Loki palidecieron al escucharlo… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué había encontrado? En medio de su dicha, acaso era posible que algo no estuviera bien… Thor pensó de inmediato en alguna anomalía debido a la diferencia de sus razas, pero de inmediato pensó también que de hecho, su padre Odín era mitad gigante, que su abuela era una giganta… su sangre Aesir era fuerte y noble, la sangre de Loki también procedía de un árbol genealógico distinguido… sangre de reyes corría por las venas de ambos… ¿Qué había malo entonces?

-Dígalo, Sanador…- pidió Loki, asustado- Dígalo ya y sin rodeos… ¿Qué encontró? ¿Pasa algo con mi bebé?

-Pues… aquí hay algo… este bebé es un varón, completo y creciendo saludable… pero…

-¡Oh, sangre de Ymir… dígalo ya!

-Es que no logro distinguir el sexo del otro bebé...

-¿Del… otro bebé????????

-Son gemelos… ¿Cómo es que tiene un abdomen tan plano todavía? Son gemelos y muy bien desarrollados ya...

***

-Solo fue un rasguño… no es nada para alarmarse, anciano preocupado…

Steve no se movió al escuchar la queja de Tony, continuó decidido a esperar que lo dieran de alta del hospital para llevarlo en sus propios brazos, de regreso al Quimjet y de ahí, no detenerse hasta llegar a Wacanda.

-Me parece que no lo vas a convencer, Tony- se burló un poco Rhodey, mientras devoraba la charola con la merienda que le había sido llevada al castaño- ¿Seguro no te vas a comer esto?

-Seguro… esa es comida de prisión… sin sabor ni nada… ya solicité comida de verdad, estará esperando en el jet, al que estoy seguro podré llegar a pié o en silla de ruedas, pero no en brazos tuyos, Cap…

-En mis brazos irás… -le dijo Rogers, con voz bastante decidida- En estos brazos que jamás debieron dejarte escapar y que entregarán todo para no volver a perderte…

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó por un breve instante… luego, Rhodey exclamó en voz alta que tenía demasiada hambre y que, en efecto, la comida del hospital no tenía sabor. “¡Hemos pasado casi dos días sin comer nada! No sé ustedes, pero me adelantaré al jet y devoraré lo que encuentre… además, me parece que necesitan un momento a solas”

-No… quédate, Rod..- dijo Stark, dominando su evidente inquietud- Hay asuntos que deben conocer… antes de ir a Wakanda… Cap… Steve… hablaremos después de lo que acabas de decir… puedes reflexionarlo si quieres, no me sentiré mal… pero prefiero que lo pienses dos o tres veces antes de repetirlo… ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… lo pensaré y te lo repetiré… y te exigiré que respondas sin bromas ni rodeos… ahora, habla, dinos lo que ha sucedido, quién es ese Ebony Maw, hijo de Thanos y por qué parece que viste a un muerto cuando te atacó.

-Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué sospecho que habla de cierta diva de ojos verdes, que antes usaba un cetro y cuya misión ciertamente, era apoderarse de este planeta?- dijo Rhodey, llegando sin rodeos al punto crucial.

-¿Te refieres a Loki?- preguntó Steve… consiguiendo que el silencio regresara, esta vez más pesado, más incómodo y definitivamente aterrador…- ¿Ese ente cree que Loki triunfó en su ataque de hace años?

-Peor aún, amigos míos… ese ente ha dicho que Loki es SU consorte…


	8. SOMBRAS DEL PASADO

-¿Cómo pretendes borrar tus pecados? ¿Crees que puedes fingir que posees virtudes? Una y otra vez, tu historia es la misma… traición, mentiras, muerte… el rastro que dejas tras de ti solo es caos y mentira… no puedes ahora pretender una redención que no sientes…

-No recuerdo más de la mitad de las faltas de las que soy acusado… pero aún si yo fuera culpable, no soy el de antes… ya he muerto como consecuencia de mis acciones… ¡Ya he expiado mis pecados y pagué con mi vida! Y quiero que usted y Laufey, se marchen… no quiero verlos… ¡No quiero verlos o escucharlos más!

La figura enorme y lúgubre de Odín se estremeció… lanzando una carcajada que heló la sangre de Shuri y de Bruce Banner, que atestiguaban la alucinación que envolvía a Loki… y que, ¡Por todos los cielos! Parecía tan real… El enorme Dios lanzó un brillo homicida por su único ojo, y se inclinó un poco para tener el rostro de Loki a su altura… así quería tenerlo, para volver a dejar caer sus terribles palabras...

-La sangre nueva lavará tus pecados… Loki… por uno de ellos perderás toda tu esperanza… por uno de ellos desearás haber muerto mil muertes, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, pero no lograrás evitar la ofrenda de su sangre…

-¡Deja a mis hijos en paz! ¡Monstruo!- gritó Loki, fuera de sí… y seguro que nada podía hacer contra aquel gigante, sino escucharlo y concentrarse en no permitirle que lo amedrentara, en controlar la situación.- ¡Déjanos en paz! ¡Estás muerto! ¡Estás muerto y Laufey también lo está! ¡Ustedes son solo sombras de mi pasado que me atormentan! ¡Ustedes no son reales! ¡Déjenme… y dejen a mis hijos en paz!

Cayó de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro y sollozando en voz alta… suplicando que todo terminara, que esa tortura se alejara… que el miedo indómito que le corroía las venas comenzara a desaparecer… y solo entonces pareció lograrlo. Las figuras de Odín y de Laufey reían, pero sus voces ya no resonaban en la habitación… los dos gigantes se miraron desconcertados, Odín intentó vociferar, amenazar, demostrar el dominio que tenía sobre la frágil estabilidad emocional de su hijo adoptivo… pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta…

-Comienzan a desvanecerse…- murmuró Shuri, saliendo de su protección tras la mampara y acercándose a Loki.

-¡Espera!- exclamó Bruce- No sabemos si él está en consciente… puede confundirte y atacarte.

-Tonterías… si no ataca a las visiones de esos gigantes, no me atacará a mí.

Odín intentó detener a la muchacha, pero ella esquivó su brazo poderoso con agilidad y siguió caminando, simulando una tranquilidad que apenas lograba sentir. Laufey lanzó una carcajada sin sonido, formó una lanza de hielo… si lograba lanzarla, atravesaría el corazón de la impertinente mortal… pero a pesar de la formó, brillante y amenazadora, el Jötunn se dio cuenta que estaba translúcida en extremo… igual que sus manos y sus brazos… todo su cuerpo… y el de Odín… lanzó el puntiagudo hielo, pero no sirvió para nada, pasó de largo para perderse en el infinito sin causar daño alguno… Shuri estaba ya al lado del Dios, cuyas manos comenzaron a emanar una luz blanca, la que poco a poco se volvió tan cegadora, que terminó por envolverlo y desvanecer a aquellos terribles gigantes… a todo el entorno y cada detalle de la alucinación vívida… todo desapareció, quedando nuevamente la habitación de Loki en su dúplex, en Wacanda… afuera la selva, y dentro… Shuri y Banner, acompañándole.

-Bien hecho, Loki…- le dijo, palmeando su hombro derecho e intentando sonar animosa, aunque estaba temblando de miedo… 

-Estoy maldito… regresar a la vida no mejora mi destino… estoy condenado a pagar por mis pecados… y ahora, tengo miedo por mis hijos- declaró Loki, todavía con el gesto desencajado- ¡Mis hijos! ¡Ellos son inocentes, son ajenos a mí! ¿Qué pecados he cometido y que no están en mi memoria, para que yo reciba tan terroríficos presagios? ¿Por qué se maldice a mi sangre?

-Loki, eso no tiene que suceder… no ahora que puedes comenzar a controlar estos eventos… ¡Date cuenta que has logrado ser consciente de que es una alucinación! ¡Les has ordenado desaparecer y desaparecieron! Tú los vas a controlar...

-No si antes me vuelvo loco… entonces no lograré dominar nada... ¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora, debes ayudarnos… el Doctor Banner ha rastreado la energía que se despliega cuando aparece cada una de tus visiones o alucinaciones… y parece que de forma definitiva, provienen de ti. Si logramos saber como es que las causas, podrás controlarlas más rápidamente. 

-¿Qué dices? ¿Yo mismo me amenazo, me maldigo? ¿Puede ser peor mi suerte?- rió entonces Loki, con un dejo de amargura bailándole en los finos labios, que se curvaron hacia abajo un poco.

-Sí… dime algo, Loki- agregó Bruce, acercándose sosteniendo un aparato pequeño, similar a un escáner médico portátil- ¿Tienes alguna herida que todavía no cicatrice? ¿Alguna que te cause molestia o dolor?

Al escucharlo, el de ojos verdes se llevó inconscientemente la mano hacia su cuello. “¿Adiviné?” agregó Banner, extendiendo la mano para intentar revisarlo “¿Puedo?” Loki lo permitió. El mortal sí que había adivinado… una pequeña herida que de vez en cuando se reabría y sangraba, un punto doloroso que lo incomodaba desde que lo curaron de todas sus heridas, minúscula, pero bien arraigada justo en uno de los puntos de presión que la mano poderosa de Thanos había tocado en su cuello antes de rompérselo y arrebatarle la vitalidad. Nunca le dijo nada a nadie, porque lo consideraba una molestia insignificante, que seguramente por su descuido no terminaba de sanar... o quizá, porque siempre le recordaba la pesadilla recurrente que tenía y en la que veía la forma en que el Titán loco lastimaba a Thor y se desquitaba con él...

El aparato de Banner se encendió cuando lo acercó… era apenas un punto pequeño, enrojecido, con un rastro ya seco de un goteo de sangre muy reciente.

-¿Sangra después de un evento de alucinaciones?

-Sí…- respondió el otro, sintiendo un escalofrío incontrolable subirle por toda la espina dorsal.

Shuri y Banner intercambiaron miradas. Definitivamente, sus sospechas estaban muy cerca de confirmarse.

***

Loki estaba seguro que algo le pasaba a Thor… recién llegado de Nueva York, donde había viajado para ayudar a regresar a sus amigos, el rubio tenía cierta forma de arrugar el ceño que le indicaba un ánimo no en sus mejores momentos. Tuvo ese presentimiento a pesar que lo primero que el mayor hizo, fue llegar hasta él y abrazarlo, besar sus labios, besar la suave curva de su vientre y escuchar atentamente todas las tonterías que Loki quiso contarle… desde los nuevos antojos que ahora tenía (quería chocolates envinados a toda hora) hasta la búsqueda de nombres para sus hijos… mil nombres rondaban su cabeza, le era urgente elegir, porque quería comenzar a llamarlos desde ya por el nombre por el que serían conocidos en la eternidad.

-A un hijo no se le nombra hasta el reconocimiento… una semana a un mes después de su nacimiento, lo sabes bien.

-Lo sé, pero eso no me importa… ¡Yo quiero que nombremos a nuestros hijos ya! Que la voz fuerte de su padre los llame, que se acostumbren y que tengan una identidad aún antes de su nacimiento… ¿Te parece una locura?

-Nada de lo que tú hagas me parece mal- sonrió Thor, incapaz de mostrarse del todo indiferente a su consorte- Pero debes aprender que en ocasiones, tus caprichos no pueden ser concedidos de inmediato… esperarás a que nuestros hijos vean la luz de este sol y entonces, seguramente, las Nornas nos iluminarán con los que serán sus nombres…

Y diciendo esto, besó su frente de forma ligera y se retiró. La voz de Loki lo detuvo antes de salir.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes algo qué hacer, no te quedas a mi lado?

-Ahh, si… Stark y Rogers tienen una reunión en la gran sala principal… parece que han tenido una batalla en las instalaciones de los Vengadores y verse en peligro les ha llevado a intentar limar sus diferencias y se les ve bastante unidos… como antes… han querido reunir a sus amigos seguramente para comunicarnos buenas noticias.

-Veo que planeas ir tú solo… no me has pedido que te acompañe… Thor ¿Sucedió algo o te hice yo algo para que me demuestres esa especie de frialdad?

-Nada Loki… no sucede nada. Si quieres venir, eres bienvenido… yo simplemente pensé que el embarazo te cansaba más de lo usual y que preferirías dormir temprano. Es todo.

Y así, sin más, Thor salió de la alcoba… un mundo de dudas y contrariedad se agolparon en medio del pecho del pelinegro ¿Qué estaba sucediendo, por todo lo eterno? Después de meses de tener a su lado al más dulce, devoto y enamorado amante, al hermano que desafió a la misma muerte por su amor, al padre de sus hijos en camino… ¿De pronto le ocultaba algo que era tan importante como para hacerlo cambiar? ¿Tan poco valor daba a su amor?

Debía ser que la gravidez lo tenía en extremo sensible y estaba imaginando cosas… Thor estaría igual que siempre regresando de su reunión… no tenía que quedarse forzosamente a su lado todo el tiempo, y él tenía que demostrar que confiaba en su esposo y que podía acudir con sus amigos sin llevarlo… al final, los Vengadores eran solo amigos de Thor, no de él… y explicado de esa forma todo cobraba bastante sentido…

-Si todo tiene sentido… ¿Entonces por qué me molesta y me desespera saber qué tiene ese rubio tonto?- exclamó Loki para sí mismo, haciendo un ademán mágico y lanzando el jarrón de un extremo de la habitación hasta la pared al otro extremo… una pieza preciosa de arte Wacandiano que se rompió en mil pedazos con el impacto… era como la tercera o cuarta vez que Shuri mandaba reponer la decoración, pero de nuevo, sucumbía ante un ataque de enfado del Dios de la Travesura- ¡Cambiarme a mí por esos mortales! ¡Dejarme a mí… a su esposo, a su hermano… para ir a enterarse del chisme del hombre de metal con el soldado del tiempo! ¡Verlos besuquearse a ellos debe ser más interesante que encontrar nombre para mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos… porque a ese rubio no le voy a permitir que los toque, si tan poco le interesan!

Un berrinche, por supuesto, funciona mejor si se tiene público… y si nadie estaba atestiguando su enfado… entonces ¿Qué caso tenía seguir destrozando la habitación? Loki se dejó caer sobre su cama, tomó un almohadón de terciopelo rojo… que olía todo a la loción varonil de Thor, aspiró un poco su perfume y luego, se cubrió el rostro con fuerza… gritó un par de veces… ahogando el sonido de su reclamo con la suavidad del cojín… gritó de nuevo, gritó “maldito Thor” luego gritó “nunca debes dejarme solo” “te odio” “te amo” “Me tienes hecho un tonto que justifico cada una de tus groserías” y gritó una última vez… luego se rió de sus propios gritos y lanzó el almohadón lejos. Estaba más relajado con aquel ejercicio de desfogue… 

***

-¿Y Loki?- preguntó Shuri, echando de menos al pelinegro- Es importante que él esté presente cuando el Doctor Banner nos dé noticias muy importante...

-Loki se sintió mal- mintió Thor- Y no ha querido bajar… sin embargo, escucharé yo y si es necesario, enviaré por él. ¿Qué noticia es esa tan importante? ¿De qué otro detalle me debo enterar?

Sin comprender del todo lo que encerraban las palabras del Dios, la Princesa de Wacanda dio la bienvenida a todos y cedió la palabra a Bruce Banner. En uno de los extremos del exquisito salón, Steve y Tony dejaban ya muy poco a la imaginación

-Tu voz me ha guiado hasta ti… tu voz maravillosa… que resuena en mi alma igual que música. Mis ojos están llenos de una hermosura más allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir…- La voz suave, sedante… extrañamente aduladora y repulsiva al mismo tiempo le provocó un estremecimiento involuntario… cada vello se le erizó y el corazón golpeteó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Loki dejó de reír… sus recuerdos se sacudieron… un sentimiento extraño llegó también… miedo, un miedo helado y descolorido que agitó su memoria…- Tu risa siempre me ha enamorado, el brillo de tus ojos altivos… pero, lo que más provoca mi amor en este momento… es verte preñado… amor mío… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de salir de Titán? ¿Por qué guardaste el secreto? ¿Querías sorprenderme cuando subiéramos al trono de este planeta?

-Yo… no lo sabía tampoco- murmuró Loki, observando la figura espigada, alta y sutil de un ser de piel de plata, que flotaba sin esfuerzo y le extendía los brazos como si esperara que él se lanzara a ellos tan solo con insinuarlo- Fue sin planearlo...

-Legítimo Rey de la Tierra… ¿Sabes lo feliz que esta noticia pondrá a mi padre? Quizá logre avanzar en sus afectos, quizá pase yo a ser su hijo predilecto en adelante… y me conceda privilegios y poder… Él… que siempre ha deseado perpetuar su estirpe, ahora verá que mi sangre se mezcla con sangre real… y el fruto de nuestro cariño coronará sus más altas ambiciones… y las mías también. ¿Este es el Palacio que has elegido para habitar? Ven a mí… te he extrañado…

Un sexto sentido le advirtió que no debía contrariar a aquel desconocido. También tuvo el presentimiento de que lo conocía… demasiado… y por las palabras que estaba escuchando, aquel ser, que no era humano, ni era un Dios, parecía tenerle demasiada confianza y familiaridad. Loki permitió el acercamiento…

-No soy Rey de este mundo… todavía…- le dijo, intentando disimular la repulsión que le causaba las caricias de aquel ser en su cabello y en su rostro- Pero muy pronto lo seré...

-Lo sé, al menos lo sospechaba… me encontré con algunos mortales que así me lo hicieron saber. Hay cosas extrañas flotando en mi cabeza, pero ahora que te he encontrado, sin duda se aclararán… Han pasado muchos meses sin ti… pero esta noche, mi amado, estaremos juntos… y veremos la forma de localizar el Teseracto, pondremos feliz a mi padre llevando a cabo su plan… juntos.

-Ebony Maw…- murmuró Loki, recordando el nombre del hijo de Thanos- Mi esposo…

-¡Oh, Loki! No sé que clase de fuerza me arrancó de Titán y me trajo a tu lado… ¡Pero tan solo verte… olerte… tocarte… es suficiente para que mi corazón confirme mi decisión, tú sabes… no estabas muy de acuerdo con convertirte en mi consorte, pero puedo ayudarte a obtener el poder que ambicionas y ese fruto que llevas en el vientre, se convertirá en el ser más poderoso del universo… competirá, con nuestra ayuda y enseñanza… con el mismo Thanos… ¡Con el mismo Thanos!

Loki palideció… las manos largas y pálidas de Maw se deslizaron por sus costados, para cerrarse firmes en sus caderas… sus ojos blancos brillaron y una mueca parecida al deseo se dibujó en el rostro enjuto. 

-¡No!- exclamó, sin poder resistir su cercanía y dándole un empellón- No me toques…

-Loki… me gusta tu rebeldía… pero no es el modo de recibirme después de tanto tiempo separados.

-Maw… han sucedido cosas desde que vine a este mundo a intentar conquistarlo- dijo Loki, causando un sobresalto en el hijo de Thanos- He cambiado, muchas cosas han cambiado… 

Ebony Maw miró entonces con desconfianza al Dios de las Mentiras… supuso que se preparaba para enredarlo con sus palabras suaves e hipócritas… escucharlo mentir era uno de sus mayores placeres.

-Oh… mi querido y hermoso maridito- susurró, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- No estoy para juegos… mi sangre ha entrado en ebullición, cada minuto cerca de ti me hace anhelarte más y más… Me diste tu palabra de matrimonio, Loki, realizaste la ceremonia de Titán y me aceptaste… dejemos esos caprichos tuyos para después y ven a mí… luego me contarás todo lo que ha cambiado…

-No puedo… Maw entiende esto… yo no soy el mismo que se casó contigo en Titán… tú lo sabes, las condiciones de mi entrega fueron un trato, un ventajoso trato que se terminó y que ya no me obliga a nada...

-Mi hermoso… te juré que te amaría siempre y juré también ignorar tus palabras- insistió el otro, acercándose de nuevo, con un ademán que paralizó a Loki y por el que no pudo evitar cuando los labios fríos y ásperos se posaron sobre los rojos labios suyos- Sigo comprendiendo que realmente algo extraño sucede… pero no te has librado de mí, amor mío… llevas a mi hijo en el vientre ¿No es verdad? Tú eres mío…

Loki hizo un esfuerzo terrible por librarse de la energía invisible que lo sujetaba, logró mover su diestra y lanzó un haz mágico que repelió nuevamente a Maw hasta estrellarlo contra la pared de cristal, la cual se rompió en mil pedazos, le causó algunas cortadas en el rostro y en las manos al hijo de Thanos y lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡No te pertenezco! ¡Aléjate de mí!- exclamó el pelinegro, libre de sujeciones y alzando sus manos en forma amenazante, haciendo aparecer en cada una, dagas de brillante hoja color azul- Aléjate o te mato…

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, encanto… ya te domaré… ya lo hice antes y lo haré de nuevo- concluyó Ebony Maw, comenzando a desaparecer y escuchando claramente como el estruendo de la pared rompiéndose había atraído la atención de los otros habitantes del palacio- Observaré… aprenderé… veré que sucede realmente y al final, querido mío… vendré por ti y por nuestro hijo… hasta pronto...

***

Cuando Thor entró, comprendió de inmediato que jamás debió dejarlo solo, que en ese preciso momento era cuando Loki lo necesitaba más… adivinó quien era el culpable de aquellos destrozos y de alterar a Loki, jamás imaginó que Ebony Maw los seguiría de regreso a Wacanda, que valiéndose de su poder penetraría las defensas del país de la Pantera Negra y llegaría hasta él, tuvo que aceptar su error al verlo, en estado catatónico, casi sin poder moverse, sin articular palabra, replegado contra la pared y con las manos todavía colocadas en el ademán mágico con el que se defendió del acercamiento que el hijo de Thanos, pretendiendo hacer efectivos los derechos que como consorte le asistían, había intentado.

Loki no estaba en completo uso de su memoria, ni de su razón… aunque poco a poco sentía que recuperaba a su hermano, a su antiguo amante, la verdad es que estaba viviendo con un Loki diferente… uno que no solo no recordaba, sino que no comprendía los motivos que antes había tenido para ser ambicioso, egoísta y cruel… ¿Cómo podía culparse a alguien de crímenes de los que ni siquiera tenía noción? Peor aún... ¿Cuántas veces tenía que pagar por ellos?

-¡Loki! ¡Mi corazón!- exclamó, llegando hasta él, abrazándolo y obligándolo a bajar sus manos. El pelinegro se resistió un poco, cambiando su mirada extraviada por otra de extrema angustia y tras unos instantes que al otro se le antojaron eternos, pareció reaccionar…- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Los ojos de esmeralda, brillantes y profundos, miraron a Thor con una infinita tristeza… una sola lágrima, grande, salada, amarga… rodó por la mejilla de durazno de Loki. Con firmeza, separó los brazos fuertes del rubio y después, recobrando una aparente seguridad en sí mismo, murmuró.

-Ahora sé que no soy digno de estar junto a ti…- Thor se apresuró a decirle que no pensara tales cosas, que en realidad lo que necesitaban era hablar, pero el otro le colocó la mano sobre los labios para obligarlo a guardar silencio- He recordado, desfilando ante mi memoria están cada uno de los segundos, de los días y meses que pasé después de salir del agujero de gusano… mucho hubiese preferido recordar momentos más dichosos, quizá el primer beso que me diste… o nuestra primera vez… quizá recordar a nuestra madre, sus cariños, sus regaños… mucho me hubiese gustado… sin embargo, las Nornas del destino no fueron gentiles conmigo…

-Loki… mis amigos Rogers y Stark me contaron un poco acerca del encuentro con ese hijo de Thanos… yo… no supe qué pensar o qué decir… una parte de mí guardó silencio porque necesitaba protegerte, pero la otra…

-La otra te reclamaba mi infidelidad… ¿No es así? Traicioné una vez más tus sueños y no tengo la menor idea de por qué sigues colocando tus expectativas sobre mí tan alto… ahora comprendo muchas cosas… yo no soy confiable, yo soy Loki… Dios del engaño… y siempre puedes esperar de mí lo peor…

Loki dio por terminada la conversación, salió caminando lentamente de la destrozada habitación y se dirigió a la Princesa de Wakanda. “¿Puedes darme hospedaje en una habitación modesta de tu hogar, Alteza? Será solamente mientras decido a dónde me mudaré… a dónde reiniciaré mi vida…”

-Loki, no me ignores… ¡Estamos casados también! Soy tu esposo… ¡Te amo! Esto debemos superarlo juntos…

-Thor… si lo que Maw dice es verdad… y siento decírtelo… creo que lo es… entonces nuestra ceremonia a bordo de la nave arca no tiene validez alguna… mi cercanía solo te traerá problemas y eso es lo que yo menos deseo… darte problemas…

-Tenemos una vida en común… tenemos dos hijos en camino… no es tan sencillo que decidas marcharte. Tenemos que hablar…

-Es cierto eso, Loki… por favor. No te precipites- suplicó Shuri, tomando la mano del pelinegro para estrecharla con amabilidad- Estamos aquí juntos, como equipo… yo diría que casi como familia… y juntos vamos a salir de esto… además, Thor debe enterarse de los descubrimientos del Doctor Banner… eso nos debe ayudar de alguna forma para comprender y solucionar lo que ese ser pretende de ti...

Loki asintió… se llevó las manos hasta la curva del vientre y murmuró “Está bien” le dijo a la muchacha “Quizá algún día comprenda por qué eres tan amable conmigo, Alteza”, luego… alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Thor… y como si esa hubiese sido la señal, el rubio corrió de nuevo a su lado, lo rodeó con ternura y lo estrechó contra su poderoso pecho.

-Tú eres mío tanto como yo soy tuyo... todavía no ha nacido alguien, ni ha regresado nadie de la muerte, que sea capaz de volver a separarnos…

-Rubio tonto… soy un mal convenio para cualquiera que esté cerca de mí...

-Ya hablas como el Loki de antes… del que me enamoré… Vamos ahora a escuchar lo que Banner tiene que decir. Y vamos a planear, juntos, lo que sea que venga en el futuro…

***

-¿Estás diciendo, Bruce, que mi tecnología no funciona realmente?- cuestionó Tony, llenando de nuevo su copa y mirando con reproche al científico- B.A.R.F. comenzó como una alternativa para superar traumas, he modificado u aumentado su efectividad un mil por ciento, por eso es prácticamente vívida en las alucinaciones de Loki… 

-No estoy diciendo eso, Tony… solo les estoy informando que tanto Shuri como yo, hemos llegado a una conclusión para explicar por qué son tan vívidas, por qué han continuado fuera del cuarto especial y por qué Loki está aprendiendo a controlarlas.

-¿A controlarlas?- interrumpió Thor- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Estás logrando que ya no te hagan sufrir y puedas controlar lo que sucede en esos eventos, amor?

Loki hizo un gesto de negación… no consideraba que ya dominaba sus alucinaciones, pero tampoco contradijo a ninguno. Por el contrario, alentó a Banner a exponer su teoría:

-Creemos que de alguna forma… un fragmento de la gema de la Realidad está siendo activado por Loki… y es por eso que sus alucinaciones son tan intensas… que se confunden con eventos verdaderos, con profecías terribles y con amenazas cada vez más creíbles… la gema y la magia, los van volviendo tangibles… reales… y peligrosos...

Fueron palabras simples… pero no emocionaron a nadie. Inconscientemente, Thor llevó su diestra extendida hasta el vientre grávido de Loki, y el pelinegro se estremeció ante el espontáneo gesto protector.

-¿Puede ese Ebony Maw ser un producto de la Gema de la Realidad y la magia de Loki? ¿Por eso de alguna forma parece estar sacado del pasado y no poseer los poderes que demostró hace un par de años?

-Tal vez… debemos esperar, sin embargo… lo peor


	9. PARTÍCULAS DE AMOR INFINITO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podrá el amor salvar las relaciones de Thor y de Loki? ¿De Steve y de Tony?
> 
> ¿Qué sucederá con el regreso de la madre de Shuri?
> 
> Y también ¿Cuál será la venganza de Ebony Maw sobre el que cree su esposo?

La luz de la luna bañaba en plata la terraza... cada hoja de la exuberante vegetación, cada esquina de la hermosa decoración helénica, brillaba aún con los restos de la lluvia que había caído durante toda la tarde, refrescando el calor intenso del verano de Wacanda. El cancel de cristal se abrió y la figura solitaria de un hombre de mediana edad y estatura, de cabello castaño y bien cuidada barba, vestido con una bata de baño y sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto entre sus manos, salió y caminó hasta reclinarse en el dintel, perdiendo la mirada de ojos avellana en la inmensidad de la selva… suspiró ruidosamente y bebió su copa hasta el fondo. Luego, desnudó su cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba, se dejó el bañador negro que ceñía su cadera con gracia y se metió sin pensarlo dentro de la enorme y lujosa tina de burbujas, cuya agua tibia y perfumada se sintió maravillosamente en su espalda cansada.

Después de todas esas semanas de recuperarse de las heridas y de trabajar para ponerse al corriente de las investigaciones, Tony Stark sabía lo mucho que se merecía aquellos momentos de relax.

El cancel volvió a abrirse… esta vez, salió otro hombre… rubio, mucho más alto y corpulento que el millonario, mostrando su bien torneado tórax al aire y llevando su copa y la botella de vino en la diestra. De un salto entró también a la tina, salpicando al castaño y provocando sus protestas.

El hombre mas alto se acercó decidido y se apoderó de los labios del otro, regalándose una caricia llena de pasión. Minutos deliciosos labio a labio, mientras las manos de Stark se posaron sobre el pecho poderoso y lo acarició lentamente, repasando los músculos pectorales como antes… con sus manos bien abiertas, erizándole la piel y los sentidos al Capitán América… que separó un poco su rostro para mirar el brillo de las estrellas de la noche límpida reflejadas en el marrón claro del hombre que tanto había significado una vez en su vida…

-Como antes… eh, fortachón?- murmuró Tony, adivinándole el pensamiento.

-Como siempre debió ser…- respondió Steve Rogers, regresando a los labios del millonario.

-No vayas tan de prisa…- replicó el castaño rehuyendo que las caricias llegaran más allá de lo que los dos pudieran controlar- No quiero que nos equivoquemos nuevamente…

-Yo solo sé que en este momento, mi dulce genio filántropo y no sé cuantas cosas más, deseo con toda mi alma que intentemos reconstruir nuestro amor…

Tony cerró los ojos… casi lo convencía aquel argumento, permitió un nuevo avance, esta vez con una mano que bajo el agua y bajo su traje de baño, buscaba ansioso abarcar su intimidad y acariciarlo, despertarlo al deseo y a los sensuales recuerdos que venían a su memoria con cada toque… pero aún tenía la mente lo suficientemente fría para contenerse y contener a su desesperado amante… a su viejo gran amor…

-Quizá llegará pronto ese día, Steve… porque también yo deseo volver a amarte… pero no será hoy.

Y estirándose todo lo que pudo, arrebató la botella al rubio musculoso y volvió a servir ambas copas. Eso sería todo lo que le ofrecería esa noche… por más hermosa y mágica se presentara, por más que aquel instante bajo las estrellas era el más cercano a la intimidad que habían tenido en años… desde su gran pelea y su dolorosa separación.

-Que sea como tú lo deseas… pero prométeme que lo pensarás.

-Haré más que eso… Voy a trabajar muy duro en reparar nuestra rota relación… y quizá, la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo no me contenga y te devore completito…

Ambos rieron, aquello era más que una promesa en labios del neoyorquino y sus copas chocaron para sellar el pacto. El resto de la velada, conversaron tranquilamente, entre jugueteos sexys, besos robados y mucho… mucho vino… y en cada copa vacía, ambos deseaban ardientemente romper las últimas barreras y recuperar su inmenso amor…

***

Loki cerró los ojos… se concentró… casi de inmediato, una sutil aura dorada comenzó a aparecer entre sus manos. Hizo un par de ademanes suaves y una especie de ventana interdimensional se abrió. El resplandor que emanaba era de un color carmesí, que poco a poco se volvió rojo como la sangre y luego más obscuro… más y más… delineando figuras en su centro, figuras que tomaron forma y color, que se animaron con movimientos vitales y con voces claras y sonoras… de esa forma, el hijo de Laufey dejaba conocer al resto, lo que había sucedido… hacía ya varios años…

La escena los envolvió… igual que en las alucinaciones vívidas del Dios del Caos, pero a diferencia de las terribles que Loki sufría, todos los presentes en el cuarto controlado eran meros espectadores, su presencia no era visible para los protagonistas de aquel recuerdo invocado, sus voces no eran escuchadas, sus actos no alteraban el desarrollo… y solo entonces, Thor, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner y Steve Rogers se dispusieron a atestiguar un poco más del atormentado pasado del que una vez fue su más terrible enemigo…

-“Así que tú eres Loki Odinson… el Príncipe destronado…”- dijo el enorme ser de piel púrpura y armadura ostentosamente lujosa, sin moverse apenas del enorme trono de piedra sobre el cual flotaba en aquella roca desolada- “Me causa gracia que tras ser desechado por tu padre, intentaras apoderarte de una de mis armas… ¿Querías acaso disputar mi lugar como soberano de Titán?”

Dos seres, reconocidos por Ironman como Cull Obsidian, por sus rasgos y características orejas puntiagudas, así como Corvus Glaive, enorme y torpe gigantón de fuerza enorme, arrojaron a los pies de su padre, Thanos, a un hombre joven… con la ropa destrozada, que mostraba en la piel de su rostro y de sus manos, las severas quemaduras producidas por diversas armas de tortura a las que fue sometido.

Thor lanzó un grito doloroso… aquella visión le mostraba el lamentable estado que Loki poseía tras caer por el agujero de gusano, desde un roto bifröst, muchos años atrás… jamás imaginó hasta donde llegó, ni que aquel abismo lo dirigiera hasta los dominios del Titán Loco.

-“Intenté robar un arma… pero no para destronarte a tí, quien quiera que seas”- respondió el hijo menor de Odín, lastimeramente- “Solo deseo regresar a Asgard y recuperar lo que es mío…”

-“¿Asgard? ¿Deseas regresar al reino del que fuiste expulsado?”- se burló Thanos- “Te encuentro fascinante y divertido… mi hijo mayor, el favorito, dice que has resistido la tortura, que has roto tus cadenas un par de veces… eso me dice que eres fuerte y también que eres estúpido… nadie escapa de mí, ni atenta contra mis posesiones…”

-“Solo dame un arma y me marcharé… regresaré a Asgard y yo sabré contra quien ejercer mi venganza…”

Thanos sonrió, posando su enorme mano sobre la negra y desordenada cabellera de su prisionero. 

-“Dime qué deseas hacer con él, mi querido Maw…”- dijo, dando paso a otro de sus esbirros, un ser de origen indeterminado, de alta y larguirucha figura, que se desplazaba flotando sin mover las piernas y mantenía un rostro inamovible, solo traicionado por el brillo de sus pequeños y oscuros ojos. El hijo mayor y el favorito del Titán loco, como era conocido… todos los que llamaba sus hijos eran adoptados, trofeos de guerra que decidió mantener a su lado, entrenar y convertirlos en su fuerza de élite… en todos reconocía una cualidad poderosa y confiaba en ellos para la enorme misión que estaba por iniciar: Reunir las legendarias Gemas del Infinito…

-“Este asgardiano, padre mío…”- dijo Ebony Maw, tomando un lienzo blanco para limpiar un poco la sangre y el lodo del rostro juvenil y maltratado de Loki- “Ha demostrado que es un espíritu superior en desgracia… es adoptado, como yo, pero a diferencia de la magnífica vida que usted nos ha dado, él solo ha recibido desprecios… falso cariño, él fue robado de Jötunheim para ser usado como moneda de cambio en los intereses personales del ambicioso Rey Odín… lo que he conocido de él durante este tiempo de prisión, padre mío… me ha bastado para aprender a adorarle…”

-“¿Lo amas? ¿Deseas que te lo entregue como esclavo?”

-“No lo amo todavía… pero lo deseo… y mucho… Más que un esclavo, deseo que me sea entregado como amante…yo le enseñaré a apreciarme, padre, él es un Príncipe… nuestra unión pudiera ser muy conveniente en un futuro… y a mí, que vivo conforme bajo su amparo, pero alejado de lo mío, me daría un compañero y un consorte…”

La escena era tan real que tenía a todos con la respiración cortada… Thor se volvió nuevamente a ver a Loki y descubrió que el pelinegro, aunque seguía en trance, dejaba resbalar una gruesa y salada lágrima por su mejilla de durazno. La escena cambió de pronto, adelantando los sucesos a lo que había sucedido después de la inesperada boda.

-“¡No voy a hacer eso! ¿Acaso Thanos no está contento con mi desempeño? ¡Le he dado victorias que no imaginaba! ¡He conquistado mundos enteros solo para que él se divierta masacrando a su población! Dirijo sus ejércitos con lealtad… ¡He probado mi valía una y otra vez! ¿Por qué me pide hacer precisamente lo único que sabe que jamás realizaré?”

-“Precisamente, amor mío…”- respondió Maw, observando pacientemente al otro ir y venir con impaciencia, dejando flotar su hermosa capa verde tras de sí- “Todas estas misiones solo te estaban preparando, eran tan solo lo que mi Padre te hizo entrenar para verificar tu eficiencia y tu lealtad… ahora, te solicitará la prueba de mayor lealtad y por supuesto, la recompensa no será poca, porque mi padre es muy generoso con los suyos…”

-“No marcharé sobre Asgard… es cierto, fui desterrado, fui traicionado… pero es el mundo en que crecí. Mi madre, la Reina Frigga, la única de la que conocí amor y que me dio sabiduría, que me infundió su magia… vive ahí… no destrozaré su mundo, no destruiré su felicidad jamás. Ella lo merece todo, no seré para ella el recuerdo de un hijo ingrato…”

-“Entonces… mata a Thor…”

-“¿A Thor?”- cuestionó el pelinegro, palideciendo ante aquella petición- “¿En qué nos beneficia que yo mate a ese tonto rubio arrogante? Él no es peligroso…”

-“Yo quiero que lo mates…”- murmuró Ebony Maw, acercando su boca al blanco cuello de Loki, rozándola apenas y dejándole sentir su aliento y su respiración- “Así me aseguraré que jamás… jamás vuelvas a sentir nada por él… no quiero rivales de mi amor en tu corazón…”

-“Ya te dije que eso no es verdad… estaba bajo los efectos del vino cuando te conté, y soy famoso por mi lengua de plata, además… soy el Dios de las mentiras… no puedes confiar en todo lo que dije…”

-“No me importa… Mi Padre ya está enterado de todo… ha decretado que estás listo para ser enviado al planeta Tierra, ahí buscarás la gema escondida en algún sitio de ese mundo… y tu premio será que gobiernes… es decir, que gobernemos a esa raza de mortales inferiores… los humanos no son muy valiosos, pero el planeta es muy fértil y hermoso, con el tiempo, lograremos convertirlo en nuestro hogar… es decir, si al fin podemos engendrar un hijo…”

-Basta…- murmuró Thor, incapaz de seguir escuchando, incluso cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos y caminó directo a Loki, dispuesto a interrumpir aquella escena trágica y dolorosa- Esto ya es demasiado… no quiero saber más…

Ni Ironman, ni el Capitán América lograron detenerlo… el rubio se acercó de prisa, lo sacudiría, haría lo que fuera para romper aquella visión… pero un instante antes de que lo tocara, Loki abrió los ojos, indicando así que estaba perfectamente consciente de todo… Thor se detuvo en seco y sosteniendo las miradas con el otro, escuchó el final de aquella terrible revelación…

Ahora, Loki estaba nuevamente muy lastimado, Thanos tomó de la mano de Próxima Midnight, otra de sus hijas adoptivas, un cetro con una gema brillante en uno de sus extremos. Con ella, tocó el pecho del asgardiano y esperó que el poder contenido surtiera efecto… lo cual tardó algunos minutos, porque Loki resistió con estoicismo, negándose a caer bajo en dominio del Titán… pero finalmente, la energía que el cetro emanaba pacificó su mirada, cambiando la tonalidad de las esmeraldas de sus ojos por un brillante color azul, era el indicativo de que estaba bajo su control y que no lo abandonaría por largo tiempo.

-“¿Tienes corazón, Loki?”- preguntó Thanos, solicitando que lo liberaran de sus ataduras- “Si algo te queda dentro de ese frío y ambicioso pecho… quiero que sea para Ebony Maw y no para tu hermanastro… ahora, ve, te apoyaré en la conquista de la tierra, gobiérnala, gánala para ti… y asegúrate que darás un hijo a mi querido vástago Maw… también… asesina al hijo de Odín… el cetro, Loki Laufeyson… ahora es tuyo…”

***

Loki escuchó perfectamente los pasos del rubio mientras subía la escalera y entraba en la habitación… el nuevo lugar que Shuri les había asignado después de que el menor, debido a las explosiones de su carácter, tenía un poco menos que destruido el lujoso dúplex que habían compartido… y precisamente porque sabía que Thor había llegado fue que permaneció dándole la espalda, reclinado sobre el balcón, empapándose con la lluvia ligera que caía suavemente desde la tarde y que un poco antes de despuntar la mañana, no tenía intenciones de amainar.

Hacía un poco de frío… pero Thor supuso que eso, en realidad, a Loki no le molestaba. Alzó la mirada al cielo y la lluvia poco a poco cesó, se acercó a su esposo (porque lo era, no importaba para nada tener conocimiento de la ceremonia con Ebony Maw) y le colocó encima de los hombros una toalla blanca con la que ayudó a secar los negros cabellos… también acercó una manta para darle un poco de calor.

-Entra conmigo, por favor… te prepararé un té…

-No gracias. No puedo tomar té, debo cuidar mi alimentación por los bebés… 

-¡Oh, sí! Ya recordé todos los cuidados y dietas que te ha impuesto el sanador real… pero también dijo que una taza de vez en cuando no te causa ningún problema… Y además, Shuri te envía pastel de fresa, recién preparado…

-Esa niña es tan dulce y amable- sonrió Loki, convencido ante la mención del postre favorito de sus antojos- No merece haberse quedado tan sola…

Los dos pasaron entonces a la pequeña y encantadora mesita que tenían dentro de su alcoba, porque la comida era casi tan importante como la intimidad, Thor devoraba cantidades enormes de carne y Loki de postres, aunque esa madrugada precisamente, el té no estaba ni siquiera cerca del punto que a Loki le agradaba, pero ver los esfuerzos de Thor por seguir a su lado, por ser el compañero dedicado, el esposo devoto y apoyador de los últimos meses… lo conmovió… bebió su taza como si fuera la más exquisita y mejor ambrosía jamás degustada, y por supuesto, no perdonó dos buenos trozos de pastel… Thor solo lo miraba con aire de embeleso.

-¿Deseas algo más?

-No… creo que voy a reventar de tanto que he comido… el sanador dice que es importante que cuide mi peso… y tantos mimos no me ayudan para nada- respondió, sonriéndole con dulzura y sintiendo justo en ese momento, como uno de los bebés pateaba con furia contra las paredes de su vientre…- ¡Pronto, dame la mano!

Thor obedeció, aunque sin saber para qué… Loki colocó aquella mano grande y cálida extendida sobre el área donde el bebé pateaba… y el mayor saltó sorprendido al sentir el impulso de la nueva vida dentro de su pareja. Puso cara de tonto, según Loki, y con algo de tiento, volvió a colocar, esta vez ambas palmas extendidas… sin retirarlas, percibió una… dos… y tres veces más las pequeñas y vigorosas pataditas provenientes del vientre grávido.

-¡Siento eso! ¡Son de uno de los bebés, se mueve!- exclamó, maravillado por aquel milagro- ¿Te duele?

-No…- murmuró Loki, entornando divinamente sus ojos y sintiendo un inmenso amor por sus hijos y por el padre de ellos, magnificados sus sentimientos por el proceso que estaba ya más allá de la mitad de su camino- Esto no duele… es más parecido a una caricia. Creo también que patean con más fuerza cuando escuchan tu voz…

Ahí estaba él… llevando a cuestas un pasado que se derramaba en recuerdos brutales y de golpe, renovando el dolor y los sentimientos que antes había luchado tanto por reprimir, por cambiar… ahí estaba… con sus ojos de esmeralda, su piel de alabastro, su cabello de azabache… con cada músculo y cada gota de sangre, con cada latido de su bravo corazón dedicada a la espera más dulce de todas. Ahí estaba Loki, llevando en el vientre al fruto del amor, desgarrando su orgullo para mostrar en toda la crudeza de las heridas de su alma… ahí estaba… sonriendo… mientras dos chiquillos que aún no nacían comenzaban a hacer travesuras respondiendo a la voz profunda de su padre Thor. Era Loki… con todos sus pecados a cuestas, intentando ser feliz...

-Entiendo perfectamente por qué Ebony Maw cayó enamorado ante ti… y la boda…- dijo Thor, intentando abordar el tema, pero sin lograrlo, ya que Loki cubrió rápidamente los labios del rubio con su blanca mano.

-¡Silencio!- exclamó- Cometí muchos errores, Thor… demasiados… pero he pagado por ellos con la vida. No me considero casado con alguien cuyo compromiso se firmó antes de mi muerte… Me hallaron muerto, Thanos quebró mi cuello y exprimió mi vida, tus amigos me regresaron el hálito y los latidos de mi corazón quien sabe como y por qué… Maw fue el error que cometí por ambición, pero pertenece al pasado ¿No son los matrimonios un contrato que se rompe con la muerte de una de las dos partes involucradas? Basta de ese tema… solo debemos hacérselo entender a ese esbirro de Thanos y nos dejará de molestar. Sus principios acerca del cumplimiento de las leyes son ridículamente rígidos.

-Entonces… tampoco el nuestro tiene validez… ¿Eso me estás diciendo? Nuestro matrimonio en la nave arca… nuestros juramentos… nuestras promesas… se han desvanecido y actualmente… ya no estamos casados...

Era algo extraordinario que Loki se quedara sin palabras, pero aquel razonamiento lo dejó en blanco.

-Vaya… tienes razón…- Murmuró, sintiéndose atrapado por su propia diatriba, no tuvo argumentos para rebatirle a Thor, así que bajó el rostro y lo movió negativamente, reafirmando con un ademán de sus brazos y encogiendo los hombros- No sé qué decirte respecto a eso… solo que… 

-¿Cómo es que Ebony Maw está aquí? ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento, Loki, de que tú sabes como revivió? No lo trajeron a la vida los experimentos de Stark y Banner con la gema del tiempo… ¿Fuiste tú?

-No, Thor… no lo trajeron a la vida, ni fui yo. Pero sí fueron tus amigos… Lo trajeron desde el pasado, lo arrebataron de la roca árida donde Thanos mantenía una de sus bases, en el espacio… ¡Por eso piensa que la conquista de la tierra y la búsqueda del Teseracto apenas comienzan! ¡Por eso cree que aún tiene derechos sobre mí! Y peor aún… cree que mis hijos… son de su semilla…

-Este hijo de Thanos… ¿No es el mismo que nos enfrentó antes del gran chasquido? Su poder parece menor… al menos, no es como el que Stark y el Sanador Strange vivieron al enfrentarlo.

-Es el mismo… el del pasado, cuando todavía estaba aprendiendo y recibiendo dones del Titán… ¡Un pasado al que se invoca cuando la energía del infinito fluye! ¿No lo comprendes, Thor? Fue la manipulación de los fragmentos de gema del tiempo los que abrieron el portal al pasado y permitieron que Maw viniera-Loki estaba pasando de la calma al frenesí… Thor lo supo, sus emociones se salían de control y era necesario calmarlo. Hacer que aterrizara aquellas violentas explosiones. Pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se arrepintió de interrogarlo con tanta vehemencia, porque ahora mucho temía que Loki no pudiera controlarse- ¡Yo soy el culpable de tantas cosas malas! Y de esto también…  
Las manos blancas y finas se movieron desesperadas… ante los ojos miel y zafiro de Thor, y de nueva cuenta, un hilillo de sangre roja y fresca corrió por el cuello del pelinegro, precisamente detrás de su oreja, mostrando que estaba activando el fragmento que pertenecía a la gema de la realidad… y tras el destello carmesí desfilaron, como en un oscuro y funesto carnaval, las sombras que atormentaban su presente con remordimientos del pasado… un Odín rencoroso y sangriento, caminando lentamente y blandiendo Gungnir para abrirse paso entre miles de almas de guerreros muertos… era el limbo donde los Asgardianos esperaban el fin del ciclo, del Ragnarök, para renacer… o quizá eso era lo que Loki estaba creyendo, y su mente se encargaba de crearlos con detalles tan finos que espantaba, también provocó la manifestación de Laufey… de Malekith… de Frigga… los tres envueltos en un huracán de fuego del que no podían escapar. Estaba sollozando al verla a ella… su dulce y amada madre, sufriendo por su sola y entera culpa… su alma no reposaba entonces en el Valhalla… Loki materializaba una vez más, el peor de los escenarios… era la culpa que todavía contenía en su mente… estallando en energía de la gema del infinito.

-¡Madre!- gritó Thor, respirando agitado- ¡Basta Loki! ¡Deja de provocar lo que sea que estás haciendo! ¡Cálmate!

-Soy un pecado que jamás será perdonado…- gritó, apretando los puños.

-No te mientas…- recalcó Thor, abrazándolo y sujetando sus manos, forzándose y forzándolo a una calma que todavía estaba lejos de sentir… pero a la que lo llevaría costara lo que costara- Ya moriste… ya has pagado… ahora eres otro, eres mi Loki… el padre de mis hijos… el que yo tanto amo…

Loki respiró con dificultad, como si le faltara el aire… se estremeció y luchó por liberarse de los brazos del Dios del Trueno… sin lograrlo… luego, se arqueó todo lo que pudo, estiró sus brazos, su cuello, echó atrás la cabeza y un haz de energía salió a toda velocidad, atravesando las paredes, Thor tuvo el presentimiento de que aquello manifestaría algo desconocido en cualquier lugar del universo…

-Que he hecho…- dijo Loki, desvaneciéndose entre el abrazo protector de su compañero- Por todo lo eterno… ¡Qué he hecho! ¿Cuál pecado cometeré ahora?

Abajo, en el laboratorio… mientras Bruce terminaba de hacer los últimos cálculos para disponerse a apagar todo e irse al fin a descansar, Steve y Tony conversaban en voz muy baja, esperando por el otro científico para ir y beber algo caliente, pues el clima estaba inusualmente frío para Wacanda. La noche se había pasado casi sin sentir… analizando todo el poder que Loki podía despertar con la gema de la realidad, apenas comenzaban a descifrar aquel enredo y comprendiendo que las gemas no actuaban aisladas, que conjuntándolas podían lograr potenciar su increíble poder, a pesar de ser solo partículas de lo que una vez fueron… el haz de energía entró rompiendo el cristal de la ventana y golpeó de lleno el contenedor del fragmento de la gema del tiempo… 

Ante sus ojos asombrados se abrió una especie de grieta dimensional, de la cual, una minúscula partícula cayó… brillante, de color ámbar, con destellos tan fuertes que tuvieron que proteger sus ojos para no quedar cegados… y acompañado de luces y rayos brillantes, como un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos, un nuevo portal se abrió… esta vez, una figura salió caminando… una figura femenina… cuyo semblante digno y ojos asustados recorrieron todo con ansiedad.

-¡No!- exclamó, volviendo atrás al portal, pero no pudiendo evitar que se cerrara tan velozmente como se abrió- ¡Hijo mío!

Al no poder regresar, la mujer dejó caer un par de lágrimas y luego, lentamente, volvió el rostro para mirar con curiosidad y aparentemente sin miedo alguno, a todos los que estaban presentes en el laboratorio.

Shuri, que subía corriendo tras escuchar el estruendo y ver aquella suerte de destellos brillantes en medio de la noche, exclamó genuinamente al abrir la puerta y toparse frente a frente, con la mujer recién llegada. Okoye, fiel a cuidar a su Princesa, subió tras ella y se interpuso para evitar cualquier peligro… pero las dos mujeres, al reconocerla, cayeron de rodillas, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y bajando la mirada con humildad… la noble Reina Ramonda, de pie, en medio del todos… aparentemente a salvo… y con la misma ropa que usaba en el momento que el chasquido la hizo volverse cenizas, dejó escuchar su voz suave y forme, majestuosa, acostumbrada al amndo.

-Levántate, hija mía… y levántate también tú, fiel guardiana de las Dora Milaje...

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Shuri, corriendo a sus brazos.


	10. LA REALIDAD ALTERADA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es verdad y qué es mentira? Una realidad está siendo alterada o simplemente, Loki tiene ante sus ojos la oportunidad de reescribir parte de su historia...

-Sí… lo reconozco… ese broche lo llevaba Odín prendido a su capa. En mi reciente alucinación… - dijo Loki, extendiendo su mano fina hacia la pieza ornamental que el Capitán América le mostró, estaba labrada en oro viejo y tenía en el centro una enorme piedra preciosa de color azul- Creo que Padre de Todo intentó tocarme y yo lo rechacé, lo empujé y halé su capa… lo que no comprendo es como está aquí y no se desvaneció junto a mi sueño.

-Tony lo atrapó mientras intentabas arrojarte por el acantilado… lo soltaste de tu mano- respondió Rogers, alejando el broche lo suficiente para que no pudiera tomarlo- Precisamente queremos averiguar por qué está aquí y no desapareció con el resto de la visión… ¿Qué más puedes decirnos al respecto?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- cuestionó Loki a su vez, encontrando chocante que el rubio lo escudriñara con la mirada y le negara tomar el accesorio- ¿Crees que yo sé algo y que lo estoy ocultando?

-Sé que Tony y Bruce encontraron dentro de esta joya, algo que parece otro fragmento de gema… con este son ya tres, y en cada ocasión que aparecen... de alguna forma estás cerca.

Loki alzó el rostro y enarcó la ceja con altivez… dejando ver también, su abdomen grávido abultado en el tiempo casi inminente del próximo parto. 

-Si desean acusarme de algo, no lo hagan a escondidas de Thor, y no me lancen indirectas… si dudan de mí, les recuerdo que yo no pedí que me regresaran a la vida. ¿Por qué han esperado que yo estuviera solo para cuestionarme? ¿Por qué si eso sucedió hace días, es ahora, cuando el noble Dios del Trueno está lejos, que vienes a mí como un amigo, Steve Rogers, y lo que deseas es interrogarme? Eso no habla muy bien de tu honor…

-Vengo a ti lealmente, Loki… y por ello te hablo de frente y francamente. Es altamente sospechoso que estés relacionado con los tres fragmentos, que tu vida se encuentre entrelazada a ellos y los demás, especialmente Tony, cree que tú definitivamente sabes algo, o quizá no lo recuerdes, pero seas responsable de algo… yo te pregunto en privado para que no pases un mal rato si los otros lo hacen de forma incómoda… solo dime si lo sabes, solo dime que tienes información valiosa para usar esos fragmentos y que no tienes nada que ver con lo ocurrido durante el gran chasquido de Thanos.

-Pues lo único que sé, Capitán, es que Thor llegará esta noche después de seis días de ausencia, que me estará esperando para llevarme a revisión con sus sanadores, para cenar juntos y después, para ir a caminar un poco por el jardín…- respondió Loki, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la planta baja del edificio de departamentos dentro del palacio de Wakanda- Mírame- agregó, delineando con ambas manos su preciosa gravidez sobre la amplia camisola que usaba- Casi arriban al mundo sus hijos, nuestros hijos amados… Me ha costado tanto comprender como es que yo puedo llevar vida en mi vientre, como una madre puede hacerlo… ¿Crees que arriesgaría mi felicidad actual, mi matrimonio, la vida de mis hijos, comportándome como ustedes suponen? Lamento decepcionarlo, Rogers… pero ya no soy el criminal que fui, soy otro… o al menos, por el amor que Thor me ha dado, intento serlo.

***

-Te veo muy serio esta noche, amor… ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Loki se volvió para mirar de frente a su esposo… sonrió tiernamente contemplando sus nobles y varoniles facciones, que mostraban un gesto de preocupación. No… no podía contarle acerca de la nueva y renovada desconfianza que mostraban sus amigos, los únicos amigos a los que Thor amaba y consideraba, a los que mostraba respeto y lealtad… no iba a poner en jaque la paz del hijo de Odín tan solo por su culpa. Así que decidió guardar silencio… quizá después podría encontrar un momento oportuno para explicarle y sobre todo, para probarle que él ya no era el de antes, que ya no quería serlo… y que estaba genuinamente enamorado y esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de sus hijos… extendió entonces su mano, acariciando la rubia barba y le dijo:

-A través de los milenios, solo tú me has mirado con aprecio y no con conmiseración, amado Thor… te debo algo más que la vida, te debo mucho más que mi felicidad… te debo el alma entera, y mi eterna fidelidad...

-Es hermoso escucharte hablar así…- suspiró el rubio, abrazando con cuidado a su pareja, rodeándolo con cuidado para no apretar demasiado su vientre- Pero todavía no comprendo ese aire de melancolía que hoy te rodea… juré hacerte feliz y tengo que lograrlo a toda costa, anda… dime qué te sucede…

-Thor… pase lo que pase, te juro que te amo… que has logrado que mi corazón vuelva a latir tan solo para escuchar el latido de tu propio corazón y que hoy, este día, me siento el más feliz de los mundos… de los que resten, de los que podamos construir en el futuro… Y ciertamente algo muy importante debes saber… ya es tiempo…

-¿Ya es tiempo?

-Si… los niños están listos… mi cuerpo me lo está avisando… ya es tiempo, Thor… nuestros hijos van a nacer…

-¡Cielos dorados!- exclamó el otro entonces, totalmente alarmado- ¿Y me lo dices con esa calma? ¡Volemos de regreso! ¡Hay que mandar por los sanadores! ¡Hay que prepararte! ¡Qué no vaya a suceder ningún imprevisto!

-¡Calma, cariño… calma!- rió Loki, sujetándose el abdomen para controlar su emoción- Hay tiempo suficiente, regresaremos caminando… te aseguro que me hará bien… Avisemos a los sanadores, vayamos al cuarto de parto que me has preparado… Dentro de algunas horas, tendremos en nuestros brazos a los bebés, y entonces, quizá… ya me permitirás que por fin conozca sus nombres.

-Te los puedo decir ahora mismo si lo deseas…

-No. Me lo dirás en la ceremonia de reconocimiento… como lo marcan las costumbres, cuando tú, su digno padre, los acunes en tu regazo y declares que son tus hijos, tus herederos… y les darás su nombre y su destino…

-¡Oh, Loki! ¡Cuánto te amo! La lucha por estar juntos… al fin… se terminó…- murmuró Thor, apoderándose de los labios que Loki entreabrió para él, humedeciéndolos ligeramente con su lengua… y obsequiarle el beso lleno del infinito amor que los dos se prodigaban…

Loki se sintió más enamorado, más pleno… por primera vez en esa nueva vida y estaba seguro, en muchas de sus vidas anteriores, tuvo la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto para ser feliz…

Pero…

***

El beso fue largo y generoso… estremeció al que lo recibía porque era el primero que de verdad estaba otorgado con el corazón, era un beso sincero y lleno de amor… aunque bien sabía que no era para él, el destinatario de aquella caricia era otro, alguien que se convertiría pronto en un recuerdo, aún así, eligió soñar que lo recibía sin usurpar ningún sentimiento en su pareja… y se juró en su interior que sería real… algún día.

-Gracias amado mío…- dijo, separando al esbelto pelinegro que, a pesar de ser bastante alto, no era lo suficiente para alcanzarle y por lo tanto tenía pararse sobre la puntita de sus pies para besarlo- Ha sido una caricia maravillosa…

Loki dio un salto hacia atrás, reconociendo al depositario de su beso. Limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano y palideció… estaba tenso, arqueado y sorprendido. Sus ojos verdes observaron su entorno… todo a su alrededor era hermoso, lujoso y extraño, no estaba en Wacanda, pero aquel lugar no le era del todo extraño. Por el amplio ventanal que estaba a su derecha, pudo distinguir que la nave en la que viajaba, se encontraba en el espacio cercano… entonces, su mirada regresó hasta el que acababa de besar…

-Ebony Maw…- murmuró- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? Pues no sucede nada, querido… estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro hogar, en el que tan felices somos… llegaremos a Titán, el reino de mi padre… ¿No lo reconoces?- respondió el hijo de Thanos, señalando por la ventana y mostrando a Loki un planeta prodigiosamente bello, rodeado de anillos, y entre ellos, un satélite azulado. Loki reconoció entonces al planeta llamado Saturno por los mortales y a una de sus lunas llamada Titán...

Corrió a la ventana, parpadeando repetidamente para terminar de creer lo que estaba mirando y también porque no entendía qué hacía él en ese lugar, besando a Maw… entonces, llevó sus manos hasta su vientre en un rápido ademán…

-¡No estoy gestando! ¡Mis hijos! ¿Qué has hecho de mí? ¿Qué has hecho de mis hijos?- gritó, fuera de sí, palpando su vientre completamente plano. Se lanzó contra Maw, quería ahorcarlo, sacarle los ojos con su mano, pero el hijo de Thanos lo evitó, y le suplicó que escuchara y comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

***

Thor abrió los ojos y quedó paralizado… esperando encontrar el rostro amado de su adoración, esperando ver su amor reflejado en los ojos de esmeralda, y la promesa de la nueva vida por arribar al mundo, palpitando en su vientre… se encontró a cambio un par de ojos marrones que sonrieron triunfales, y una hermosa y entusiasta Jane Foster, desprendió su boca roja de la suya.

-Está bien, Thor… no necesitas callarme la boca con un beso… igual no voy a cambiar de opinión...

-Jane…- murmuró Thor, dejando ir a la castaña y dándose cuenta que aquel lugar no era el hermoso paisaje Wakandiano, en el que caminaba con Loki, sino un amplio y bonito departamento, en medio de una ciudad ruidosa que le resultaba vagamente familiar…

-Ni siquiera con toda esa miel, lograrás convencerme de que no des a tus hijos, un castigo ejemplar… ahí tienes- agregó la científica, extendiendo al rubio dos cartas con los sellos del exclusivo colegio al que los gemelos asistían- Reportes de mala conducta, estamos citados el día de mañana a las diez… es decir, estás citado, porque yo tengo muchos asuntos importantes qué atender antes que perder el tiempo escuchando el mal comportamiento de ese par de mocosos.

Thor tomó las cartas… básicamente se trataba de la misma misiva de información, solicitando la presencia de los padres para tratar asuntos relacionados con la conducta de sus hijos… aunque no especificaba más detalles. Jane llamó a su presencia a los dos niños que, haciendo gala de un arrepentimiento que quizá estaban lejos de sentir, entraron mostrándose convenientemente sumisos y dóciles, dispuestos a escuchar la reprimenda de su poderoso padre.

-Hijos míos…- murmuró Thor, reconociendo los rasgos de aquellas criaturas de unos siete a ocho años, ambos eran altos, bien conformados, podían ser sus hijos gemelos, pero no eran idénticos… uno de ellos era su copia al carbón: rubio, de ojos verdes, de facciones atrevidas… el otro, era sin duda, la pequeña copia de Loki: un poco más esbelto que su hermano, con la piel más blanca y el cabello negro, pero con los ojos azules…

-No, Thor… no te atrevas a mirarlos de esa forma y a perdonarlos como siempre… ¡Por todos los cielos! Yo no me haré responsable ¡Son tus hijos! ¡Repréndelos! ¡Enséñales disciplina! Si los echan también de este Colegio, entonces cumplirás tu palabra y los enviaremos a ese internado militarizado en Europa… ¡No me importa cuánto los extrañes! Si quieres verlos, irás los días de visita… pero ya no harán mi vida más miserable con su insoportable conducta.

-Necesito escuchar lo que tengan que decir al respecto…- dijo Thor en voz baja, esperando ganar algo de tiempo, ya que de verdad. No tenía siquiera la menor idea de lo que los niños habían hecho.

-Muy bien, Arenn, Vaenn… ya escucharon a su padre. Hablen.

Thor pasó saliva cuando escuchó sus nombres… Arenn, el que reina como águila y Vaenn, el que es hermosa promesa. Eran los nombres que él había pensado… eran sin duda, los designios con los que llamaría a sus vástagos el día del reconocimiento, uno destinado a ser majestad y el otro, a ser sólido apoyo a su hermano. Jamás permitiría celos, desavenencias o traiciones entre ellos, Loki y él los criarían en perfecta armonía, unión y lealtad… porque, un instante antes, todavía estaban en el vientre de su padre… todavía no nacían… y un instante después, estaban viviendo con Jane Foster, y tenía enfrente a esas dos maravillosas criaturas, perfectos a sus ojos, pero que no podía explicarse ni su edad, ni su afiliación con la mortal.

-Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad- dijo el pequeño rubio, con un lenguaje tan apropiado a su linaje, con una voz segura y un brillo de fuerza en las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos- Yo obligué a mi hermano a escapar conmigo… los dos queríamos ir de paseo por la ciudad... la puerta yo la forcé, rompí el candado y destrocé los postes…

-Sí, pero no me obligaste…- respondió el de cabellos negros- Yo quise acompañarte, yo te dije cual puerta se encontraba sin vigilancia, la culpa es igual para ambos.

El corazón de Thor se derritió, vió de alguna manera reflejados en aquellos niños, los mismos afectos y complicidad que unieron la niñez algo lejana ya de los dos hijos de Odín… y además, como gemelos, aunque no idénticos, Arenn y Vaenn parecían comprenderse a la perfección. Supo de inmediato que eran, además de hermanos y cómplices, los mejores amigos y protectores… un lazo fuerte de la sangre que los unía.

-Arenn- dijo Thor, colocando su mano grande en el hombro del rubio y sin temor a equivocarse al llamarlo por su nombre- No vale que fueras tú quien implicara a tu hermano… no es correcto escapar hacia la ciudad, ustedes son pequeños todavía y sin duda, estaban a punto de correr un peligro innecesario…

-No corremos peligro alguno, los mortales no pueden hacernos daño… basta mi fuerza para defendernos… ¡Tuvimos que escapar porque nunca quieres llevarnos al monumento! ¡Ni a los archivos de la Fundación Stark!

-Ya decía yo- concluyó la Foster, elevando los ojos y las manos al cielo- Otra vez la maldita obsesión por ese criminal…

La mujer se alejó, dejando a los hermanos visiblemente molestos y a Thor tan perplejo como indignado. 

***

-¿Vaenn, qué estás haciendo?

-Tomar venganza…

Un par de ademanes mágicos y un destello color jade emanó de la punta de sus dedos, se enfocó un poco y logró materializar un artefacto cibernético, se trataba de un iPad… la herramienta de trabajo de Jane Foster. Arenn soltó una risita traviesa al ver lo que se proponía hacer su hermano… tras buscar un poco, Vaenn descifró el código de entrada y de inmediato tuvo acceso a todos los archivos que la científica guardaba.

-¿Te atreverás, hermano?

-Padre no tenía intención de castigarnos, pero la insistencia de esa mortal hizo que se enfadara y nos dejara sin paseos por un mes… ¡Casi logramos ir a la ciudad y ahora, ni siquiera podemos salir al patio a jugar!

-Borra todo… esperemos que así se muera de coraje o al menos… se vaya de la casa…

Sin el menor remordimiento, Vaenn procedió a eliminar los registros, las fotos, las entrevistas… todo lo que la Foster poseía de información, mucha de ella privilegiada, recabada en su viaje a Asgard y que eran toda la base del trabajo con el que estaba segura, ganaría un Premio Nobel. Todo lo que los mortales conocían acerca de la Convergencia, ya era parte de la basura cibernética que Vaenn eliminó con un solo click.

-Listo… no hay rastro alguno, también borré los respaldos, ya no tiene nada. Y ahora, regresaré este aparato.

-¡No! ¡Rómpelo! ¡Ni siquiera sabrá lo que sucedió!

-No, Arenn… lo regresaré… de esa forma, será más divertido ver su cara de tonta cuando intente buscar sus cosas y vea solo carpetas vacías...

Los hermanos rieron de aquella travesura, ni siquiera sentían un poco de compasión por el mal rato que con seguridad harían pasar a Jane. Su madrastra mortal les era totalmente antipática… y siempre sentirían una enorme satisfacción cometiendo cuanta maldad se les ocurriera para hacerle daño. A sus escasos ocho años, sus poderes no tenían límites, su inteligencia era superior y su osadía los llevaba a idear planes cada vez más atrevidos.

-Espera… antes de que lo regreses… ¿Y si lo buscas a él?

-¿Buscarlo? ¡Sabemos de memoria la información de la red! ¿Qué busco que no pueda encontrar en nuestra propia tableta, querido hermano?

-Busca precisamente… lo que no está en la red… Vaenn… dime que no has pensado que la mujer que vive con nuestro padre puede poseer información sobre aquel que nos dio la vida… sobre Loki…

Al pequeño pelinegro el cabello se le erizó al escuchar el nombre del Dios que los había engendrado… ocho años antes, habían nacido de Loki y de Thor. Ellos lo sabían bien, eran hijos de dos Dioses, eran herederos de Asgard, poseían poderes que los diferenciaban con cualquier niño. Cualquier hombre o mujer del planeta en el que vivían… su origen no les era desconocido. Pero ni Thor y mucho menos Jane, habían querido revelar los motivos por los que Loki no estaba con ellos.

-Siempre he creído que ella sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo…

-Padre Thor nunca quiere llevarnos a la ciudad porque sabe que iremos a los monumentos, que visitaremos a sus antiguos amigos… sabe que tú puedes leer sus mentes y conocer sus recuerdos tan solo con tocarlos… padre Thor tiene miedo que averigüemos la verdad…

-¿Y si lo hace para que no nos enteremos que Loki no nos abandonó? ¿Qué le interesamos y está alejado por influencias de esa mortal? ¿Qué tal si nos está buscando y no sabe cómo llegar a nosotros?

-¡Es posible, hermano! Padre Thor llora con frecuencia cuando le pedimos que nos hable de nuestro nacimiento… ¡Loki seguramente nos ama y por alguna razón no está a nuestro lado! Busca, Vaenn, busca y veamos que encuentras…

***

-¿No te cansas de sus constantes rechazos? Tu capricho me incomoda, querido hijo… temo que la pasión insensata que sientes por ese asgardiano nuble tu valioso don y no crezcas como el mejor, más astuto y valioso de mis herederos…

Ebony Maw se inclinó respetuoso y sumiso ante el gigante de piel púrpura, quien cariñosamente acarició su cabeza. Luego, con su suave e hipnótica voz, le respondió:

-Amo a Loki mucho más de lo que yo mismo pensaba, padre mío… aunque no logremos todavía entendernos dentro de nuestro matrimonio, él sigue firme en su intención de guiar la guerra contra los terranos. Rescataremos el teseracto y él volverá para rendirte vasallaje… entonces, ambos reinaremos ese planeta y brindaremos continuados homenajes de poder y lealtad a tu grandeza…

Thanos no creía demasiado en tantas promesas de un hijo enamorado como lo era Ebony Maw, sin embargo, tampoco se sintió capaz de negarle nada… Maw era su debilidad entre sus varones, como la dulce niña de piel verde, Gamora, lo era entre sus hijas. De tal forma que siguió adelante con su plan: entregaría al asgardiano el Cetro, le mostraría su poder y confiaría en que ganaría para él la tierra y encontraría la siguiente gema del infinito que ambicionaba poseer: el Teseracto.

-Llámalo ahora a mi presencia… será desde este momento mi enviado y su misión le dará la suficiente gloria para hacerlo digno de ti…- murmuró el gigante, subiendo a su trono de piedra. Maw volvió a inclinarse para despedir a su poderoso padre adoptivo y de inmediato ir a buscar a Loki.

Pero el hijo predilecto de Thanos tenía su propia forma de pensar y de actuar.

-Amado mío es urgente que nuestro plan se ponga en marcha- dijo, entrando a la habitación que compartía con Loki en la mansión de Titán.

Loki se colocó la maravillosa capa de color verde y se miró al espejo… usaba ahora el legendario traje de piel negro y dorado, con la bandolera, los antebrazos y charreteras grabadas con Jormundgander, Yggdrasil y Fenrir respectivamente, complementando su armadura de guerra… el hermoso casco cornamentado que tanto amó y cuyo simbólico poder le recordó de golpe los olvidados motivos de su ambición:

-Rabia… envidia… deseos de venganza contra mi padre adoptivo… y celos, muchos celos por el futuro de Thor… sentimientos avivados mientras caía en ese abismo oscuro y solitario- murmuró, a la par que observaba la magnificencia de su altiva presencia- Y ahora… tengo la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, de conquistar la tierra… de cambiar el rumbo y consumar el glorioso destino que descansa en mí… ¿Por qué he de cambiar mis planes por los tuyos, Ebony Maw?

Incluso el hijo de Thanos se estremeció al ver el rostro de Loki… su faz apacible, su gesto había cambiado… estaba transfigurado… su risa era maliciosa, los delgados labios curvados hacia arriba, el ceño abigarrado, los verdes ojos brillando de codicia y sobrada altivez… era el mismo Loki de antes… potenciado por los deseos de Thanos y listo para enfrentarse a todos los ejércitos terranos, seguro de ganar.

-Un glorioso destino descansa en ti… pero no será en la tierra, querido mío… no hemos regresado en el tiempo para repetir tu ataque fallido, sino para consumar nuestra particular ambición…

-No hay nada que me importe más en este momento que lanzarme contra ese planeta y conquistarlo… tu padre tendrá el teseracto… y tú me tendrás a mí… el trato será respetado. Y yo demostraré a Odín que debe temer mi poder, que se equivocó al preferir a otro hijo por encima de mí…

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, dejando flotar tras de sí su capa de color musgo, ignorando las peticiones de Maw. Dirigió enseguida sus pasos hasta donde se encontraba el trono de Thanos. Loki estaba ansioso por tener entre sus manos la formidable arma que se le había prometido, y con cuya fuerza, se volvería invencible…

-¡Espera, amor mío!- dijo Maw, impidiéndole el paso con un muro de sólida energía que se construyó al instante- No nos hace falta el teseracto, no te hace falta el cetro… huyamos juntos… cambiemos el destino fatal que una vez se escribió, por uno lleno de gloria para nosotros dos…

-¿Estás loco, Maw? No voy a traicionar a Thanos… de momento… no hasta que me dé el mando de su ejército Chitauri y me otorgue el poder del cetro…

-¿Acaso no comprendiste que es nuestra oportunidad? ¿Has olvidado que estamos unidos en matrimonio? 

-Lo que he olvidado es el sabor de la derrota… volveré triunfante… ganaré la tierra y la gobernaré… únete a mí, Maw… si deseas de verdad compartir mi gloria, únete a mí y no hagas propuestas ridículas…

-No. No te dejaré que cometas el mismo error que tanto dolor ha costado… quiero salvarte, Loki… y ganarte para mí, que veas mi amor en esta acción traidora hacia el poderoso Thanos, pero por tu bien. Estás ahora alejado de Thor, alejado de todo lo que un futuro mediocre te regaló… y en este momento, puedes cambiar tu destino… hacer una vida llena de felicidad y sin más guerras, ni odios… ¡Escapemos, Loki! ¡Escapemos!

-No pareces tú. Mi querido Maw… el más leal y servil de los hijos de Thanos, quien me propone esta cobardía- se burló el de ojos verdes- No cambiarás nada, el mismo Titán loco vendrá a otorgarme el cetro y el único destino que cambiaré, será el de mi derrota… los Vengadores se arrepentirán de desafiarme, pues ahora sé exactamente como derrotar a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluído… mi hermanastro, Odinson…

Ebony Maw quizá insistiría una vez más, pero no pudo… tal y como Loki anticipó, el gigante, cansado de esperar, buscó por sí mismo al asgardiano y le solicitó que se lo escuchara… entonces, puso en sus manos el poderoso cetro, cuya gema de color azul, brilló poderosa en cuanto tocó las manos de Loki…

-¡No! ¡No es este mi plan! Loki… -murmuró Maw, en voz muy baja para no ser escuchado por el titán.

Como si respondiera a sus preocupaciones, el otro lanzó una carcajada malévola que heló la sangre o lo que fuera que corriese por las venas de Maw y de Thanos también.

***

-Te lo dije…- murmuró Arenn, abrazando a su hermano que no pudo reprimir más su llanto, mientras leían ambos, con incredulidad, aquel documento robado de los archivos de Jane Foster- Sabía que ella nos ocultaba cosas…

-Pero… ¿Renunció a nosotros? ¿Nos regaló porque ya no nos quería a su lado?

-No sé… No lo sé… si esto es verdad, Loki nos cedió a la custodia de Padre Thor jurando no volver a buscarnos…

-Nos equivocamos, hermano… él no nos quiere, nunca nos quiso…

Arenn ya no encontró palabras para consolarlo, los dos habían robado los documentos que Jane guardaba acerca de la custodia de los hijos de Thor… en ellos, se describía como Loki Laufeyson renunciaba voluntariamente a todos sus derechos de padre o tutor sobre sus propios niños… y la única condición que puso fue que los educaran como asgardianos y jamás permitieran que la familia real de Jotunheim tuviese contacto con ellos…

-Yo creí… que él nos amaba- dijo el niño de rubios cabellos, sollozando también- Que Loki sería un gran padre, lleno de amor… y nos salvaría de Jane Foster… pero tienes razón Vaenn, me equivoqué…

Llenos de desolación, los hermanos renunciaban a la esperanza de conocer a su otro padre… comprendían por qué Thor se empeñaba en ocultarles el resto de la historia, creyeron que era la forma en que los protegía de una desilusión y su terquedad había sido tanta, que el castigo doloroso de saberlo, era insoportable… sin embargo, los dos reaccionaron cuando escucharon los chillidos agudos y desagradables de la científica

-¡Fueron ellos! ¡Ellos sabotearon mi trabajo!- gritó la Foster, elevando la voz de tal forma que los hermanos escucharan a la perfección la acusación que hizo ante el Dios del Trueno- Tomaron mi iPad, borraron mis archivos… ¡Nadie más pudo hacerlo sino ellos! ¡Años de trabajo, Thor… años de trabajo se han esfumado! ¡Tengo que rehacer todo de cero!

-Imposible…- se dejó escuchar entonces la voz grave de su padre- Ellos no han sido, no cometerían un acto de esa naturaleza… Jane, sin duda ha sido un desafortunado accidente y borraste tus datos por error…

-¡Claro que no! ¿Hasta cuando dejarás de protegerlos? ¿Hasta cuando te convencerás de que ellos me odian? Creen que por mi culpa, el criminal encarcelado en Asgard no quiere verlos y toman venganza destrozando mi trabajo…

-¡Jane, cuida tus palabras!

-¡Sé perfecto lo que digo! ¡Y sé perfecto que esos pequeños truhanes me están escuchando! Pero mi paciencia se ha terminado, Thor… ¡Se ha terminado! Ahora mismo daré una clase de castigo a ese par, que les dará motivos reales para odiarme como yo los odio…

Arenn tenía arriscada la nariz, el ceño arrugado y los dientes apretados ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella insignificante mortal a amenazarlos? Ellos no tenían miedo, se lo demostrarían… y quizá su padre también estaría sorprendido al conocer el poder que poseían y no usaban tan solo por respeto al mundo en el que habitaban. Pero, si Jane creía que un castigo simple doblegaría sus espíritus… estaba muy equivocada.

-Calma… calma, hermano…- dijo Vaenn, haciendo brillar sus ojos azules con el chispazo de una idea- Escucha lo que sus palabras han revelado: Loki está prisionero en Asgard…

-“Loki está muerto ¡Respeta su memoria!”- gritó Thor entonces, elevando el tono de la discusión con su mujer. Aunque el rubio sabía de antemano que el de cabellos azabache fingió su muerte para gobernar su mundo, usurpando a su padre Odín, en aquel extraño pasado alterno que estaba viviendo, le convenía hacer creer a Jane que su amado Loki estaba en el limbo o en las constelaciones del Valhalla.

-¿Muerto? ¡Padre le ha dicho a esa bruja que Loki está muerto!

-¡No hagas caso! ¡Vamos, hermano, ayúdame a implorar al Dios Heimdall que nos ayude! ¡Pídelo con todo tu corazón! Buen Heimdall, guardián del Puente, observador de todas las almas… ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Llévanos a casa!

-Buen Heimdall- repitió Arenn- ¡Escucha nuestra súplica! ¡Abre el Bifröst para nosotros!

Afuera de la habitación de los niños, la Foster llegaba llena de furia, dispuesta a cumplir y otorgar un castigo ejemplar a los hijos de Thor… el otro, la seguía de cerca, conocía que sería inútil cualquier intento de contacto físico hacia sus hijos, ya que ellos en primer lugar, no lo aceptarían y él, no lo consentiría tampoco. Justo al tocar la perilla de la puerta, la energía del puente arcoíris la impulsó hacia atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente de espaldas entre los brazos del Dios.

-¡Se escapan! ¡Esos malditos niños se escapan! ¿Quieres mayor prueba de su culpabilidad, Thor?

***

Ebony Maw retrocedió, colocándose a la defensiva tras un muro de energía… según lo que sus ojos veían, Thanos estaba arrodillado ante Loki, entregándole el cetro y jurándole lealtad… el gigante de piel púrpura confesó su plan para equilibrar el universo y el de ojos verdes dijo que estaba de acuerdo… pero en adelante, él portaría no solo la vara dorada con la piedra brillante, Loki le solicitó entregarle el Guantelete donde se posarían, una a una, las gemas del Infinito y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el titán aceptó… “Lo tendrás, Majestad… colocaremos en ella cada gema que sea rescatada y tu poder será ilimitado… equilibraremos el universo…”

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo… ¡Todo es una equivocación! - murmuró Maw, sacando de su bolsillo, el misterioso broche que Steve Rogers le mostrara a Loki, pero en el lugar que ocupaba la piedra azul, estaban engarzadas tres pequeñas piedras de colores diferentes- ¡Esto debe detenerse!

-Quieto ahí, esposo mío…- declaró amenazadoramente un majestuoso Loki, flotando en el aire frente a Maw, y señalándolo con el cetro- ¿Creíste que me engañabas con tus ilusiones? ¿De verdad pensaste que soy tan ingenuo? El gran error que Thor y tú han cometido es intentar regresar a mi antiguo yo… pues bien, lo han logrado

-Así que te has dado cuenta que esto es obra de las gemas… eres muy atrevido, mi bienamado, pero no puedo permitir que hagas tu voluntad. Y si lo hice una vez, lo haré de nuevo… cambiaré este escenario que se ha vuelto absurdo y de igual forma, te quedarás a mi lado…- Maw pasó la palma de la mano sobre el broche, los fragmentos de gema brillaron, pero nada sucedió… repitió la acción dos veces más antes que volviera a fijarse en el rostro burlón de Loki- No… no es posible… ¿Por qué no funciona?

-¿Quizá porque… tú tienes una copia y yo tengo el verdadero?- sonrió el de ojos verdes, mostrando entonces un broche idéntico entre su mano blanca y elegante- Te olvidas que soy el llamado astuto por los mismos Aesir… para cambiar esta realidad alterada, necesitas este broche… y no te lo voy a dar, mi plan seguirá adelante y mi destino cambiará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir este fic... después de un breve descanso, retomaré su escritura, porque amo el amor infinito del Thorki... porque ellos, sin saberlo, me dan paz.
> 
> Gracias a ustedes por leer.


End file.
